Adam and AlliAnd Jenna
by KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Degrassi! The title kind of explain what the story is about but I don't really have a plot for it, i'm just winging it and seeing where it goes! Adam is my favourite character so it's going to be from his POV with the other add in when needed! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey so this is my first ever Degrassi story, I thought it would be fun to try and give it ago. This chapter is very long because I've just been writing and writing it but know that not all chapters will be this longer; probably way, way, way shorter. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and like where I take it! :) ~KJ99

* * *

**Adam And Alli...And Jenna**

I was walking around my school in deep thought; I was trying to work out what I should get my brother Drew for his birthday which was in another two weeks. My name is Adam Torres, I am a sophomore at Degrassi High which is in Canada, I have an older step-brother named Drew. I also have Mum and Dad, while more step-Dad his Drew's Dad but I call him my Dad as well; since I have his last name as well. I would say my life is easy but it's not, see I was born in a female's body but I knew from the age of five that I was meant to be a boy. I hated being a girl; it was the worst time of my life. But things had slowly started to get better; Drew had accepted me as his brother the minute I told him, my Mum took forever to come to terms with it and is finally now accepting me as her son. So much so she allowing me to take my T shots and when summer comes around, I can finally get rid of my breast and have a guy's chest; I was so excited. I have two friends Eli who is a junior like my brother Drew and Clare who is a Sophomore like me, we were the best of friends; well Eli and Clare are dating but we are all really good friends. I have a few other friends here and there that I hang out with when Clare and Eli are busy with each other or other stuff; but they are the main people I hang out with. Most people didn't want to hang out with since my secret of being FTM was exposed but somewhere more expecting and we hang out from time to time. I was broken out of thought by the sound of sobbing; I looked up to see where it was coming from. Across from me by some locker was Clare's best friend Alli sitting on the ground in tears, I immediately felt bad for her and I didn't even know what was wrong. Being the guy I was, I walked over to her and at down next to her, she looked up to see who had sat down next to her and started whipping her tears away.

Alli said "Sorry."

I replied with "Its fine, though a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be crying."

She smiled and asked "You think I'm beautiful?"

I answered with "Yeah of course, what guy in this school doesn't?"

Alli said "Thanks Adam."

I just shrugged and asked "So why are you crying?"

She sniffed and said "You don't want to hear about it, I'm sure you have better things to do."

I replied with "There's nowhere else I'd rather be right now then here with you to try and cheer you up; of course I need to know what I'm cheering you up for." Alli just smiled at me in disbelief I thing more than anything, I think she accept me to stand up and leave but I wasn't going anywhere.

Alli said "I just found Dave has been cheating on with someone else," I couldn't believe someone would cheat on Alli, she was the most amazing person in the school I just couldn't believe it.

Alli said "Am I not pretty, hot, and sexy enough, is there something actually wrong with me." I couldn't believe the words coming out of Alli's mouth, I was furious with Dave for making her feel this way.

Alli said "Seriously Adam is there something wrong with me?"

I replied with "There's nothing wrong with you Alli, you are beautiful, pretty, hot, sexy, smart and if Dave can't see that then there's something wrong with him. Alli you are amazing, Dave is an idiot for cheating on you," I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her into me.

Alli said "Then why did Dave cheat on me," I felt my shirt becoming damp from Alli's tears but I didn't care.

I replied with "Because Dave is the idiot and doesn't know what he has lost," I rubbed her shoulder in a comfortable manor. We sat in silence for about 10 minutes, I just a loud Alli to get out all of her tears.

I smiled and say "Come on," I take my arm back from around her and stand up.

Alli replied with "What?"

I said "I'm going to cheer you up in the best way I know how to."

Alli replied with "Oh yeah and how's that?"

I answered with "Lots of chocolate, favourite flavours of ice-cream and favourite movies, with no Dave in sight or in the mind."

Alli smiled and said "You had me a chocolate," I held my hand out for her to take which she gladly did and I help her off from the ground and picked up her bag to carry. I was grateful that I had my own car well I shared with Drew, but since he got driven around Bianca his girlfriend it was more mine. I was always grateful for the fact that I knew my parents would be home late and Drew was staying at Bianca's tonight, my parents knew about the relationship and didn't mind if they spent the night together; as long as they kept their grades up and stay out of trouble. I was pissed off at Dave but right now my anger had to subside, because Alli need cheering up.

* * *

After driving to the shops where I bought Alli's favourite chocolate and ice-cream without her even coming into the store; I had her stay in the car. Then a quick trip to the DVD store where I rented out three movies of Alli's choice which were The Fault in Our Stars, Frozen and Transformers. I had managed to get them as well without Alli getting out the car, though I did have to use some credit on my phone, at the DVD store I had also bought some chips and popcorn just in case we got hungry for something more. When we had arrived at my place I opened Alli's door for her, giving her the key to the house I told her to let herself in and go downstairs to the living room and make herself comfy. She went off to do that while I grabbed the shopping bag and my school bag, locking the car and I made my way inside. I went to my bedroom where I change out of my denim jeans and into a pair of sweat, I also took my jacket off and just kept my V-line shirt on and I made my way downstairs to wear Alli was sitting and waiting.

Alli said "Hey your starting to fill your shirts more."

I replied with "Yeah, all thanks to my T shots."

Alli asked "Your Mum actually let you take them?" I placed the DVD on the coffee table, before going into the kitchen where I started putting some ice-cream and chocolate into two bowls together.

I answered with "Yeah and she letting me get an actually chest in the summer."

Alli replied with "Adam that's really great."

I said "Yeah it is, Mum has come a long way from where she was at the start of the year. What would you like to drink?"

Alli answered with "Water is fine," I nodded my head and grabbed two cans of coke from the fridge.

I carried the cans over to the table placing them on the coasters; I asked "What are we watching first?"

Alli replied with "The Fault in Our Stars," I nodded my head and put it into the DVD player and turning the TV on at the same time. I switch the TV onto DVD mode and hand Alli the controller. I went back over into the kitchen to grab the two bowls of ice-cream and chocolate filled bowls and brought them over to the couch with me. I sat down on the couch next to Alli; I passed her on of the bowls and kept the other to for myself.

Alli said "Thanks for this."

I replied with "Anytime," Alli then pressed play on the movie and we watch while eating our amazing food. Every couple of minutes I looked over at Alli just to make sure she was okay, during one of the scenes she started to show tears; I wrapped my arm around her and held her close to me. We both didn't say anything we just kept watching the movie and it was really comfy.

* * *

We had spent the rest of the night just watching movies while snuggled up with each other, it was actually really fun and I had managed to get Dave off her mind. Hanging with Alli had been really fun, we had also spent most of the night texting each other; I was just trying to make her laugh. I had driven myself to school again Drew was getting a lift from Bianca, which was fine by it meant I got to listen to my own music; instead of Drew's. After parking in the car lot, I made my way inside, I still had time to kill before classes so I thought I'd make my to Clare's locker. When I reached Clare's locker I found her, Alli and Eli all standing there talking, I smiled and walked over to them.

I say "Hey guys."

Eli replied with "Hey, we tried looking for you after school to see if you want to hang out but we couldn't find you."

I nodded and said "Sorry, I had to cheer someone up."

Clare asked "Who?"

I looked at Alli and said "You didn't tell her."

Alli replied with "I hadn't gotten around to it."

Clare asked "Tell me what?" Alli was on the verge of tears; I frowned and walked over to her. I pulled her into a hug straight away; wrapping my arms around and she placed hers around my neck and start to cry into my shoulder.

I say "Ssh…it's okay Alli," I started rubbing up and down her back. When she calmed down a bit she pulled back from me and started to wipe the tears away.

She said "Sorry, I got you shirt all wet again."

I replied with "It's fine, it will dry out. Now no more crying, remember his the loser not you."

Alli nodded her head and said "Thanks Adam."

I replied with "Anytime Alli."

Clare asked "What's going on? Are you okay Alli?"

Alli answered with "Yeah I'm alright, Adam found me crying yesterday after school and cheered me up." Eli gave me a look and I just shrugged my shoulders.

Clare asked "Why were you crying in the first place?" Clare voice just oozed with concern.

Alli replied with "Dave, he," she dropped off and was looking over my shoulders. I turned around to see what she was looking at to see Dave over by his locker with the girl he must have been cheating with on Alli; I just felt my anger rage. Without saying a word I turned and start to walk over to him, but I felt Alli pulling my arm back.

Alli said "Adam, calm down. His not worth it, please just leave it alone."

I replied with "His a pig and needs to hurt some way," I saw the pleading in Alli's eyes but I just shook my head and she brought her hands from my arm. I marched right up over to Dave and tapped him on his shoulder, he turned around and went to say hello but instead he got a punch square on the nose that coursed blood to pour out.

Dave covers his nose and yells "What's your problem man?"

I shout back "You!" I punched him again this time in the ribs.

I hear someone yell "Adam!" I looked over to see Drew and Bianca rushing over to me. I go to swing at him again but Drew stands in front of me and Bianca right next to him.

Bianca said "Adam calm down," I see the plea in her eyes just like Alli's were before. I look over my shoulder to see Alli nodding her head at me and I nodded my head back at her.

I say "Alright, you hurt her again and I will kill you," and just like that I turned and walked back over to Alli. Clare and Eli were both there as well, with confused looks over their faces but I only cared if Alli was alright.

Alli said "You didn't have to do that."

I replied with "I know but he deserves some pain."

Alli said "Yeah but now you're going to get into trouble."

I replied with "I don't care, it was worth it."

Drew walks over with Bianca and said "What the hell was that?"

I answered with "I was just sticking up for a friend."

Bianca said "He could have seriously hurt you."

Drew adds "And mum is going to kill you when she finds out."

I replied with "Thanks for the vote of confidence Bianca and I don't care about Mum, I did what was right."

I look back at Alli and asked "May I walk you to class?"

Alli smiled and replied with "Sure, why not." With that we both turn from the four confused faces and start walking in the directions of Alli's class. I would be lying if I said that I was a little bit worried about Mum but I wouldn't change what I did for anything.

We arrived at Alli's classroom and she said "Well this is me."

I replied with "Cool."

Alli said "Not really, its history I suck at history."

I smiled and replied with "Me too, if you want to study together some time let me know and we can work something out."

Alli said "Sounds good, I need someone else to hang out with since Clare and Eli got together."

I replied with "Same here, they are always together and I hate being the third wheel."

Alli nodded her head and said "Thank-you."

I asked "What for?"

Alli answered with "For sticking up for me with Dave."

I replied with "Oh that, it was no biggy, I would do it again if I had to."

Alli smiled and said "Well thank-you."

I was about to respond when over intercom came "Adam Torres please report to the principal's office immediately."

I say "Wow that was fast, your ex is a really snitch."

Alli smiled and replied with "Doesn't help the fact you did in front of most of the school."

I just shrugged my shoulders and said "I should go, have fun in history."

Alli replied with "Yeah I'll try not to fall asleep, text me to tell me what happened when you finished." I nodded my head and started heading towards Mr Simpson office, trying to work out what my story would be. I arrived at his office to see Dave and his dad were already in there, I knew my Mum would have to be here soon then. I took a seat down on sit outside of Mr Simpsons office, I could hear Dave's winy voice saying that I should be suspend or expel for just randomly hitting a stupid and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I heard the sound of high heels on the ground moving fast, I knew that was my Mum; I didn't even have to look at her to now that she is pissed off.

Mum said "What did you do?"

I replied with "What makes you think it was something I did, I'm not Drew."

I saw a small smile before she said "It has to be one of my kids, it always is."

I shrugged and replied with "Okay, I'll give you that. I was just sticking up for a friend that's all," Mum gave me the look that she didn't believe me but quickly changed it when the door opened. Mr Turner, Dave and Mr Simpson came out of the door.

Mr Simpson said "Thank-you for coming Mrs Torres, will have this matter clear up straight away." I look up at Dave to see him glaring at me, I roll my eyes and decided to glare back.

Mr Simpson said "Please come into my office both of you," I stand up from my seat and follow Mum into the office and take the seat next to her.

Mum then asked "Can you please tell me why I'm here, your assistant did say much in her text?"

Mr Simpson replied with "Adam why don't you explain to your Mum why you are both here."

I said "All I did was punched him."

Mum asked "Who?"

I answered with "Dave Turner."

Mr Simpson asked "Why? Why did you feel the need to punch him?"

I replied with "He deserved it; I was just sticking up for a friend."

Mr Simpson asked "Who were you sticking up for?"

I replied with "I plead the fifth."

Mum said "Adam now is not the time for being smart.

I replied with "I'm not; I have the right not to say."

Mr Simpson said "That is right but you still need to be punished violence isn't welcome at the school," I just rolled my eyes and kept smiling.

Mr Simpson said "Two weeks of afternoon detention."

I nodded and replied with "Cool thanks."

Mum said "Adam, stop being smart."

I replied with "What? It gives me somewhere quiet to complete my homework," Mum just rolled her eyes at me.

Mum asked "Is that all?"

Mr Simpson replied with "Yes it is, you will start today after school Adam." Mum shook his hand before we both turn and left the room; I was following her out of the room.

Mum said "Get to class now, we will talk about this after school."

I replied with "I look forward to it," I walked away from her and in the direction on my English class that I had to be in right now.

* * *

When lunch time had rolled around I had seen Alli, Eli, Clare, Bianca or Drew so no one could ask me what my punishment was, I know I had said I would text Alli but I was actually busy with work. I walked into the cafeteria to see them all sitting together at a table all looking around for me, I could see Alli face was full of worry which made me smile a little.

I walk over to the table and say "Hey guys," I take the only available sit which just happened to be next to Alli.

Eli asked "How did it go?"

Drew asked "How pissed is Mum?"

Clare asked "How much trouble are you in?"

Bianca then said "Guys let the man breath," I smiled my thanks at her.

I replied with "It went okay, I'm not sure Drew and only two weeks of detention no biggy."

Bianca said "I just don't get why you did."

I replied with "Like I said, I was just sticking up for a friend."

Drew asked "What did Dave do?"

I went to reply but Alli bet me to it by saying "Adam was sticking up for me because Dave cheated on me with another girl, apparently it had been going on for months and that's why Adam punched him."

Clare said "What a jerk."

Eli adds in "Yeah, I'm glad you punched him Adam or I would be doing that now."

Drew said "Oh," I looked over at him and he was looking at me concerned.

I replied with "I would do it again if I had to."

Drew said "Adam."

I replied with "Leave it alone Drew."

Drew said "Come on Adam."

I replied with "I said leave it alone Andrew," we were both having staring match. I hate people who cheat on another people that they are supposed to be with because that's what happen to my Mum, my Dad cheat on her with some hooker and it went on for ages. They knew this fight must be serious since I called him Andrew; I never call him that unless I have to.

Alli asked "What's the matter?"

I replied with "It's nothing, Drew just going to shut his mouth out of something he doesn't understand."

Drew said "I understand it fine Adam, I'm just concerned."

I replied with "Well I don't need your concerns, Alli can I buy you some lunch?"

Alli answered with "Sure, if you don't mind."

I said "Not at all, come on lets go."

We both stood up ready to leave, I turn to Drew and say "Breath a word of it and I'll never forgive you or speak to you again. Brothers code Drew, Brothers code," and with that I led Alli over to get some food. I knew Drew wouldn't breath a word of it after I brought up the brothers code, we had made a pack when we were little to never tell anyone our secrets and neither of us have broken that packed.

* * *

When I had arrived home after school and detention, I almost laughed when I saw that Bianca car wasn't here so I knew Drew wasn't going to be home and was probably at Bianca's, but Mum's car was in the driveway. I knew I was going to get an ear full but once I explained why I did what I did, I know she'll understand. I park my car on the side of the road and hopped out and start going inside the house.

Once inside I shout out "Mum! I'm home!"

She shouted back "Downstairs now!" I could hear the anger in the voice, I took a deep breath and like a brave solider I marched downstairs ready for battle.

Mum said "Sit and explain to me why you would punch someone, who did nothing towards you what so ever and now pleading the fifth." I smiled when she added the last bit on but wiped it off when she gave her evil look; I walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.

I said "Yesterday after school I found Alli one of my friends crying on the ground, I had immediately gone over to her and started cheering me up. I had asked why she had been crying and she told me that her boyfriend Dave had been cheating on her. I pissed off with Dave instantly but I knew I had cheer Alli up first before anything else, so I brought her here to watch some movies and eat junk food; best way to cheer up a girl. Anyway this morning she was still upset she hadn't told Clare and when she was about to, Dave walked in and was flaunting his new girlfriend around like his relationship with Alli meant nothing. I became angry again, Alli tried to calm me down but it didn't work and so I went over to Dave and punched him a couple of times."

I saw her eye soften when I mentioned the word cheating, she said "You shouldn't have fit him Adam, does this have anything to do with your father?"

I replied with "I know but I just hate guys who cheat on other people, it probably started with the sperm donor."

Mum nodded her head and said "Okay I understand that, you need to learn to control you're angry towards people who cheat on others because it happens a lot. Now punishment your ground for the rest of the week, no TV, no going anywhere, no friends over, no video games but I'll let you keep your phone just keep the text to a minimal."

I replied with "Alright thank, I'm just going to go finish the homework I didn't get done in detention." She nodded her head; I left to go back upstairs and dialling Alli's number into my phone. I only pressed the dial button when I was in the safety of my room and waited for a couple of rings before she picked up.

She picked up asking "How did it go?"

I answered with "Yeah, it went fine. She understands why I did what I did; I'm only ground for a week."

Alli replied with "That's good, does that mean I can't come over?"

I said "Yes sorry it does, no TV, no going anywhere, no friends over, no video games but I can keep my phone."

Alli replied with "That's not too bad, looks like I'll have to stick to just talking to you on the phone."

I said "Yeah I guess so."

Alli asked "Hey what was up with you and Drew during lunch?"

I replied with "It was nothing."

Alli said "Seriously you're trying to lie to me."

I replied with "Worth a shot."

Alli said "Spill."

I smiled and replied with "What most people don't know is Drew is actually my step-brother, when my Mum was with the sperm donor he would cheat on her all the time, we both eventually got out of that whole situation. Mum met Drew's Dad and well the rest speaks for itself, I have anger issues when I hear someone cheat on someone else."

Alli said "Oh my god I had no idea Drew wasn't actually your brother."

I replied with "To us we are, we might not be blood related but we are brothers."

Alli said "Yeah, if I knew you had issues about cheating I wouldn't have said anything."

I replied with "It's okay, it made me realise how much he still gets to me and it's something I have to work on."

Alli said "Well if you need any help, I'm here."

I smiled and replied with "Thanks."

Alli asked "So how was detention?" and just like that we were talking about other random things, it surprised me how easy I was finding it talking to her. She just seemed to understand me like no one else did, I knew I had also found her attractive but not I think I'm starting to like her more than friends.

* * *

The next day I had agreed to pick Alli and Jenna up for school so she didn't have to walk since her parents both had to go to work early, Jenna had moved in with Alli a couple of weeks ago. I drove to Alli's picking coffee up for both of the girls, once I had the coffee I drove to the house; using the directions Alli given me last night. Arriving at the house I parked on the side of the road and hopped out of the car, carrying the coffee's I went and knocked on the door.

I smiled when Alli opened the door and I said "I brought coffee."

Alli smiled and replied with "You are a life saver."

She turned and yelled "Jenna! Adam brought coffee."

Alli turned back around and said "We don't know how to make coffee and didn't have time to learn."

I replied with "Seriously? It's easy."

Alli said "You'll have to teach us."

I replied with "I look forward to it," I smiled at her and then smiled when I saw Jenna walking over to us with both their bags

I say "Hey Jenna."

Jenna replied with "I heard coffee."

I smiled and said "I brought coffee for the two of you."

Jenna replied with "Marry me," I laughed at Jenna's weirdness.

I say "I didn't know what you had in them so they both have a little bit of milk and sugar."

Jenna replied with "You're a god."

I just shrugged and said "Alright, that's fine with me."

I asked "You two ready to go?"

Alli replied with "Yeah we are, choose which ever one you want Jenna." I stepped back a bit while they stepped forward so Alli could lock the house; Jenna took the one on the right and took a sip of it.

Jenna said "That's good, where did you get it from?"

I answered with "There's this little bakery near our place, I grabbed it from there."

Alli asked "How come you don't have one?" she turned around to us and took the other one and we started walking to my car.

I replied with "Please, have you meet my Mum, with one of her wake up calls you never need coffee ever."

Jenna said "That sounds deadly," we all got into the car Alli up front and Jenna in the back.

I replied with "You have no idea, especially if Drew gets involved but luckily he wa at Bianca's last night."

Jenna said "They spent the night together?" It was more of a question then a statement.

I answered with "Yeah, if they're not at hers they're at yours."

Alli asked "Don't your parents care?"

I replied with "As long as they keep their grades up and stay out of trouble they do whatever they want. I don't mind so much because we share this car and while  
his with Bianca she dries him ever where, so this is practically my car."

Jenna said "No wonder it's so clean," I just smiled back at her.

Jenna said "Oh yeah, thanks for helping Alli and punching Dave."

I replied with "No problem and anytime."

I say "We should do that more often though."

Alli asked "What get people to cheat on me?"

I smiled and replied with "No I'd get into way more trouble, I meant the ice-cream chocolate thing but with pizza."

Alli said "Yeah that sounds fun, when do you finish being grounded?"

I answered with "Next Tuesday is what Mum said, provided I'm on my best behaviour."

Alli nodded and said "Okay, well that Friday I'll see if you come to my place and Jenna can join in."

I replied with "Alright, but no Eli and Clare or Bianca and Drew."

Alli said "Agreed."

Jenna asked "What's wrong with them?"

I answered with "They get all sweet and in couple and make us single people depressed, though I wouldn't mind cuddling with both of you," I smiled to myself at the  
thought of that.

Alli said "Are you seriously imaging that."

I replied with "And it is very good."

Jenna said "You are one weird dude, though I can see why you would think that is a good image."

Alli turned to Jenna and said "Are you imagining it too?"

Jenna replied with "It's a good thought," I looked in the rear view mirror to see Jenna smirking as well.

I say "Come on Alli, we would all be hot together."

Alli replied with "You two are unbelievable."

I say "We should defiantly invite couples."

Jenna replied with "Already done," we look back quickly to see she's already texted them.

Alli groaned and said "I can't believe you two."

I say "Come on you enjoyed cuddling with me the other day."

Jenna gasped and said "You cuddled without me."

I replied with "I was cheering her up, after the Dave thing."

Jenna said "Fine."

Alli said "You two are acting like we are all a couple."

I smiled and replied with "Now that's a thought."

Jenna replied with "I like that thought better than cuddling, well actually I like both."

Alli asked "Jenna are you gay?"

Jenna answered with "More Bi than anything, being with you and Adam would be amazing." I pulled into the schools parking lot; I had been attractive to both of them and know it was growing even more.

Alli said "You are both crazy."

I replied with "So you're not saying, the idea of us all together isn't interesting you just a little bit?" I was able to found a park and parked the car, turning it off I was finally able to look at both of them.

Alli said "I would be lying if I said it's not on my mind now."

Jenna replied with "But it's there now right," Alli nodded her head.

I said "And I thought I was just giving you a lift."

Jenna replied with "Little did you know, this could be the start of something great."

I smiled and said "Yeah."

Alli said "Okay, can we just keep it a secret to start with? I just don't want to have the pressure of the rest of the school on us and I am still getting over Dave, at one point I thought I loved him."

I replied with "We can do whatever you want Alli."

Jenna said "Alright, let's start out slow. Number one rule is we have to be honest with each other about everything, and I mean everything."

I replied with "Sounds good to me, now can I walk my two hot secret girlfriends to their lockers and to class?"

I saw both of them blush and Alli said "Sure thing."

Jenna replied with "Of course."

I asked "Did you actually text the other?"

Jenna answered with "No, why?"

I said "Just a bit hard to have a date with you two if their all there."

Alli and Jenna say "Date?" at the same time.

I replied with "Yeah the movies and pizza thing," they both nodded their heads in disappoint.

I say "Oh come on don't be sad, the minute we are public I'll take you both out on the most amazing date ever."

Jenna asked "Really?"

I replied with "Yeah this just gives me the chance to get to know you better and make sure you'll love the date."

Alli said "I do love the idea of that."

I said "Alright, now let's get a move on before we are all late to class." They both nodded their heads and we all got out of the car and with me in the middle of the two we made our way inside of the school.

* * *

At the lunch I told the girls to meet me at my locker when they were finished, so I wasn't surprised to see them both standing there waiting for me.  
I walked over to them and quietly whispered "Hey cuties," they both smiled at me.

Jenna replied with "Hey, why'd you want to meet us here?"

I answered with "Well I'm trying to avoid Drew, so I thought we could have lunch together somewhere else in the school."

Alli nodded her head and said "Where were you thinking?"

Jenna asked "Why are you trying to avoid Drew?"

I replied with "He'll give me a lecture on violence and that crap, I'm really not in the mood for it; so are you up for it?"

Jenna answered with "Of course we are."

I smiled and said "Sweet, follow me then." After grabbing the lunch I had packed for today since I knew I was going to avoid Drew today, I start leading to the place I  
call my secret hide out that no one know about.

We were climbing up some stairs and I went up first, then Jenna and she said "I really love the view."

Alli replied with "No way, my view is better," we all had a giggle before we came to the top where I pushed the lid up and hopped out. I gave Jenna hand getting out before we both turned to help Alli out.

Alli said "Wow, what is this place?"

I replied with "I like to cool it my secret hide out."

Jenna asked "Do we even want to know, how you found out about this place?"

I answered with "I got bored when Eli and Clare started going out, so I start playing explore."

Alli said "A'ww cute," Jenna nodded agreeing with her.

Alli asked "How often do you come up here?"

I replied with "A lot lately, maybe three times a week."

Jenna asked "Why?"

I answered with "Avoiding people, mainly the guys who pick on me."

Alli asked "Who?" she had venom in her voice, ready to kill them.

I smiled and said "Just some of the football guys, don't worry about it."

Jenna asked "How can we not worry?"

I answered with "All they do is push me into the lockers or call me names that I have heard before," they looked at each other before walking over to me and wrapping their arms around me.

I said "Come on let's eat," I walked over to the side of the roof that I could use to lean against, they both did the same thing and sat in front of me so we were in a triangle.

Alli asked "Do you have enough?"

I answered with "Yeah I should," I opened the lid to reveal three sandwiches and three packed of chips.

Jenna said "Seriously?"

I replied with "I get really hungry at lunch," I shrugged at the end.

Alli turn to Jenna and said "He is so adorable."

Jenna replied with "Defiantly," I just smiled at both of them and hand them both a sandwich.

Alli asked "Seriously, how is this going to work?"

I answered with "No clue."

Jenna replied with "We just take one day at a time, always communicate with each other, be honest with each other and we should be alright."

I said "Sounds easy enough."

Alli asked "Can we actually make this work?"

I replied with "If we want this enough."

Jenna said "Before this morning, I never thought us being together."

Alli replied with "Me too"

I say "Same too, I know I was attractive to both of you but what guy isn't."

Jenna replied with "That's true, but we are on each other's mines now right?"

I said "Defiantly, can't get you two out of my mind."

Alli answered with "Same as Adam, I can't get you two out of my head."

Jenna said "Alright, then let's make this work." I smiled at both of them before leaning forward and kissing them both on their cheeks.

Jenna said "It sucks your grounded."

I replied with "Only for a week."

Alli said "If it was my Mum we would have been grounded for a month even more."

I answered with "My Mum she just gets me and understands why I did it."

Jenna asked "What do you mean?"

I looked at Alli and said "You didn't tell her?"

Alli replied with "I didn't know this was going to happen and it wasn't my thing to tell."

I nodded and say "Right, basically Drew is actually my step-brother, when I was little the sperm donor cheated on my Mum and I basically hate anyone cheating on someone."

Alli said "Yeah, so now one cheat on us."

I replied with "I'd rather die than cheat."

Jenna replied with "Same here," we smiled at each other cutely.

Jenna asked "So Torres isn't your last name?"

I answered with "No it isn't, when I started to be who I was supposed to be, I decided to take Drew's Dads last name."

Alli said "That's cool," I just shrugged like it was no big deal. We spent the rest of lunch on the roof just talking and getting to know each other a bit better, it was actually pretty awesome getting to them both really well. I never expect this or never thought about it but it just seemed right and I would take that over anything else.

* * *

Concentrating for the rest of the day was just plan hard to do, especially since I had them both in a different class together, Alli is in my media class, Jenna is in my Maths class and then we all had Science together last lesson and they both made it hard for me to concentrate. I had given my keys to Alli so they could sit in the car while I did my detention, I felt bad for them but it gave them a chance to be together and to talk. When detention was finished I nearly sprinted out of the door but I kept to fast walking, I didn't care if I looked like an idiot; I wanted to see my girls again. I arrived to my in under three minutes; I hopped into the driver's seat to see Jenna was in the front now.

Jenna asked "What did you run here?"

I replied with "No I just fast walked."

Alli said "A'ww did you miss us?"

I replied with "Yeah I did."

Jenna said "We'll we missed you too."

I replied with "But you had each other, I had Maths that just made me feel stupid."

Alli said "Our poor Adam, well we took photos while we waited."

I smiled and said "Really?"

Jenna answered with "Yep, we got bored. I'll text them to you later."

I nodded and said "Okay, I have to get you both home and then report home before mum decided to add more days onto my grounding."

Alli replied with "Drive, drive."

I smiled and replied with "I'll once you both have your seatbelts on," they both sat back and put their seatbelts on. I also put my seatbelt on before starting the car up and reversing out of the car park and starting the drive to their place.

I asked "So how were your days?"

Alli replied with "Weird."

Jenna replied with "Crazy."

I smiled and said "Mine too."

Jenna asked "Why was yours weird Alli?"

Alli replied with "I didn't expect today to go the way it did, I didn't expect us to all start a relationship."

Jenna said "Same here, but I'm glad today went the way I did."

I replied with "Me too, two hottest girls in school as my girlfriends."

Alli said "Such a guy."

Jenna adds "Very," I just laugh at the two of them.

Alli asked "Do you think you are allowed to use your laptop?"

I answered with "I should since I need it for homework, why?"

Alli said "Thought we could skype instead of calling today."

I nodded my head and replied with "Yeah I think that's allowed, Mum didn't say anything about my laptop though I'll double check when I get home."

Jenna said "Someone's being a good boy."

I replied with "Got to if I want to have that date next Friday with my girls."

Jenna said "Good point, defiantly check." It wasn't long before I pulled up in front of Alli's house and the sadness washed over the car.

I said "Is it just me or was this quicker than this morning."

Alli replied with "Defiantly."

Jenna replied with "Yeah."

Alli said "We better go in so you can get home and be a good little boy," I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

I asked "Do you need a lift tomorrow as well?"

Jenna answered with "No I think her parent will give us a lift."

I nodded and said "Okay text if you need a lift and also text me those pictures."

Alli replied with "I'll make sure she does, you're going to love them but they are for your eyes only."

I said "Alright, I'll change the password on my phone so Drew can't get into it."

Jenna said "Thanks, now we should let you go."

I replied with "Yeah I wish I didn't have to go now."

Alli said "So do we but you have finished your grounding before we can hang out after school."

I replied with "Alright," they both smiled at me before leaning forward they both kissed one of my cheeks and I kissed their cheek as well.

I said "I'll asked about that skype thing, if we can't I'll just call you."

Jenna replied with "Alright, talk to you soon." I nodded my head and watch as they got out of the car, I didn't drove off until I saw they were both inside safely and then I drove off.

* * *

I drove home in recorded time; I didn't want to be later than I already was. As I pulled the car up to the side of the road I saw Bianca and Mum cars in the driveway already meaning they were all home. I grabbed my school bag from the passenger sit, I smiled to myself when that side of the car smiled like Jenna; I shook it off and made my way up to the house.

Walking in I shout "I'm home!"

Mum shout back "Downstairs," I nodded my head to myself leaving my bag by the front door and made my way downstairs. I walked into the opening of the bottom of the stairs I saw Drew, Bianca and Mum sitting on the couch together just talking.

Mum asked "What took you so long to get home?"

I answered with "I need to drop Alli and Jenna home from school, since I picked them up this morning."

Mum said "Right that's fine, do they need you to pick them up again tomorrow?"

I replied with "Alli thinks her parents should be able to but she'll text me if they need a lift."

Mum nodded her head and I asked "With the whole grounded thing you did say anything about my laptop?"

Mum answered with "Right I forgot all about it, yeah you can use it for whatever," as soon as she said that I big huge smirk came onto my face.

Drew said "Oh no his got his big grin on; you should be very concern Mum."

Mum replied with "I already am, what is with the big smile?"

I answered with "No reason, I'm going to go do some homework." Before they had a chance to ask anymore question I was sprinting up the stairs and sprinting into my room. When I was in the safety of my room with the door locked, I rang Jenna's phone and wait for her to pick up.

Jenna picks up saying "She said you couldn't use it."

I replied with "No she said I could use it for anything," I sat down at my desk and turned on my laptop.

Jenna asked "Cool, then why are you ring me?"

I answered with "I don't have either you or Alli on skype."

Jenna said "Right, well give me your name on it and we'll add you." I gave her my name on Skype and unlocked my computer, I waited for the friend request on skype and in under a second I popped up with Alli's name I was guessing.

Jenna asked "Did you get it?" I accept it.

I answered with "Yeah I did," I unplugged my computer and carried it over my bed where I laid down and looked up at it.

Jenna said "Okay, will skype now." Just as she hung up, Alli requested a video chat and I accept the call. After a little video buffering onto my screen popped both Alli and Jenna which made me smile straight away.

I say "Hey you two."

Jenna replied with "Hey, I'm sending you those photos now."

I said "Okay cool."

Alli asked "So are you sure this is okay with you Mum?"

I answered with "Yeah it should be, she said I could use it for anything and I didn't really stay around for long."

Jenna asked "Why not?"

I replied with "Drew and Bianca were there and I'd rather talk to you two then them, anyway Drew will probably be up here soon anyway."

Jenna asked "How do you know?"

I answered with "Like he would miss the chance to lecture me over something he has a done million times," my phone went off making the sound of receiving a text.

I said "Oh I wonder who that from."

Alli replied with "Hmm…I wonder too," they both smiled and I giggled a little. I picked up my phone, unlocking it and opening the text; I smiled when I saw there were two pictures one with them almost kissing and the second was them kissing.

Alli asked "Do you like them?"

I replied with "I love them, I am told its every guys dream to see two girls kissing."

Jenna said "Oh yeah and who told you that?"

I answered with "Drew, who else."

Alli said "Don't listen to a word your idiot brother said."

I replied with "I never do, but I do love the picture and I'll keep them for my eyes only."

Jenna said "Cool thanks," I smiled at the two at the same time there was a knock on my door.

I say "And there it is, sorry if I don't answer they just come in."

Alli replied with "It's fine."

I nodded my head and shout "Who is it?"

Drew replied with "It's just Bianca and I can we come in?" I looked at the other two to see them nodding their heads.

I said "Sure," I sat up placing the laptop on the bed. I walked over to the door to unlock it and went back to sit on the bed with my laptop on my lap.

Bianca asked "Why was the door locked?"

I answered with "Because it could be, what do you want anyway?"

Drew answered with "To talk about yesterday."

I said "Of course you do, why would Drew Torres leave something well enough alone that has nothing to do with him."

Drew replied with "Can you stop being a jerk for like 5 minutes."

I replied back with "I don't know can you stop being an idiot for the rest for your life?"

Drew asked "Were you avoiding me today?"

I answered with "Yeah I was."

Drew asked "Why?"

I replied with "Because I knew you would be all like this, when I can remember you have been I several fights and this is my first ever one."

Drew said "Okay I'll give you that, but why would you punch Dave when he could kill you."

I replied with "Thank-you for standing up for me bro."

Bianca said "His just saying that Dave could have easily hurt you."

I answered with "Well as long as he was in pain then that would be fine by me."

Drew asked "Does this have something to do with your Dad?"

I replied with "My Dad is your Dad Drew."

Drew said "Fine does it have anything to do with the sperm donor?"

I answered with "Probably but it is so wrong for hating people who cheat, no I didn't think so. Now if your both done with your lecture you can both leave, I'm busy and oh close the door on the way out." I watch as Drew angrily left and I just rolled my eyes at him.

Bianca said "We are only looking out for you."

I replied with "I know but his on his high horse about something his done a million times."

Bianca said "I'll talk to him but if we hadn't of come when we had or someone else hadn't stop you, what would you have done?"

I answered with "Let's just say I would be in a lot more trouble."

Bianca said "See the fact that you're not upset about that comment is what worries him."

I replied with "Look all I did was stick up for a friend, you would have done the exact same thing expect you wouldn't have let Drew stop you."

Bianca said "That's true, I should calm him down."

I replied with "Alright," I freak out a bit when she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek before getting up and leaving.

Jenna asked "Why'd she kiss your cheek?"

I answered with "I don't know, but you don't have to worry about her."

Alli said "Another girl just kiss our guys cheek we will be worried."

I replied with "Well you don't have to be, Bianca is just a friend well more of a sister."

Alli asked "Is what you said true?"

I answered with "Which part?"

Jenna said "The part where you would be in a lot more trouble if they hadn't of stop you."

I replied with "Oh that part, yeah it's true. I see red when it comes to people cheating, so Dave would be in a lot more pain than his ego is at the moment."

Alli said "Yeah I heard he stay home today because he was in pain."

I replied with "Yeah right."

Jenna asked "What makes you say that?"

I answered with "I've had a lot worse happen to me than a simple punch to the nose and gut, believe me getting knocked into lockers by two football players hurts a  
lot more than that."

Alli said "You're not making us feel relaxed about you getting bullied."

I replied with "Sorry, it's just what happens to me."

Jenna asked "How long have you been bullied?"

I answered with "Most of my life, but since my secret came out it happens a lot more than Drew thinks it does."

Jenna asked "Why haven't you told him everything?"

I answered with "He would get expel for the number of the guys he would have to punch, it's just more trouble than its worth. Don't worry if they step over the line I'll speak up but for now it's just your typically high school bullying."

Alli said "Okay, we will still worry though."

I replied with "Wouldn't expect anything else, now onto other important things. Do you think your parents would let me come over next Friday not to stay, just to hang out and watch movies?"

Alli said "I'm not sure; I'll have to ask them. They'll probably want to meet you first though."

I nodded my head and replied with "Okay, meeting parents of the girl I'm dating sure sounds easy enough."

Jenna said "You'll be fine."

I replied with "I'm just worried they won't accept me as a guy."

Alli said "Don't worry, I've spoken about you to them before and they seemed fine with it."

I asked "Why did you speak about me?"

Alli answered with "I had to tell them who was giving us the lift tomorrow, I had explain everything about you and they seemed very accepted of you."

Jenna said "Yeah, you have nothing to worry about, it us who should be worrying about your Mum."

I replied with "Oh yeah, she is like a shark when meeting girlfriends for her boys."

Alli said "Adam, not helping."

Jenna added "Not one bit."

I smiled and replied with "In the words of you Jenna, you'll be fine."

They both smiled and Alli said "We hate you."

I replied with "You actually like me, but you know."

Jenna asked "Can we hang out on the roof again at lunch tomorrow?"

I answered with "Sure thing, are you guys bringing food or what?"

Alli said "Yeah will bring food tomorrow."

I nodded and replied with "Cool," we went onto talking about anything really from movies, to sport, to school, to music and it was all just felt so easy and right. I never thought something like this could feel so right, just after a day of this I knew Alli would be the one we spoiled, I'd be the protective one of the two and Jenna would be the one who was there for both of us when we need it.

* * *

Hearing my alarm clock go off this morning I actually smiled, which was weird because that never happens; no one is ever happy to hear there alarm. I then heard my phone buzz twice, which made my smile even bigger. I rolled over to pick up my phone up and see who texted me, I smiled when I saw one was from Alli and the other one was from Jenna.

-Alli  
Good Morning Handsome! Any chances for a lift today?  
-Adam  
Morning Beautiful! Yeah of course.

-Jenna  
Morning my handsome boyfriend, we need a lift again.  
-Adam  
Good Morning Girlfriend, okay and I'll bring you some coffee again.

-Jenna  
OMG! You're the best ever.

I smiled to myself, I had smiled this much in a morning ever; I had the best secret girlfriends in the world. I quickly stood up grabbing my outfit that I had chosen before I went to sleep last night and opened my door to see Mum standing there ready to knock on the door.

Mum said "You never wake up to your alarm."

I replied with "Well I heard today, anyway Jenna and Alli need a lift this morning again and probably a lift home after school."

Mum said "Okay, go get in the shower before Drew steals. Make sure your home straight after school; I have chores around the house to do starting after school and going all weekend.

I smiled and replied with "I look forward to it," I then wake around her to go grab the bathroom before Drew or Bianca needed to use it. After showering and getting dressed, I made my way out of the bathroom which Bianca had now run into, I went downstairs to where the kitchen was and started to make my lunch. I decided to make three peanut butter sandwiches more for me but just in case they had forgotten, as well as three packets of chips and fruit box that I saw my bought yesterday. I went back upstairs at the same time Drew was coming down looking like a zombie, which just made me smile, I kept going and put my lunch boxes in my bag. Carrying my bag I went back to my room where my phone was still sitting on my bed, I saw that I had gotten a text message from Alli.

-Alli  
What did you say to Jenna that's got her all happy.  
-Adam  
I told her I would bring coffee, tell if she doesn't calm down I won't bring her one.

-Alli  
I told her that and she on the verge of tears.  
-Adam  
A'ww my baby girl, give her hug from me I'm on my way out now.

-Alli  
Oh we did some hugging, a lot last night too.  
-Adam  
No fair, I want to join.

I was smiling like an idiot but it was completely unfair that they got to cuddle last night and I didn't.

I looked up to see Bianca standing at my door; I asked "What?"

Bianca replied with "Nothing, just trying to work out what got you so happy this morning."

I said "Nothing, anyway I have to go."

Bianca asked "So early?"

I replied with "Yeah, the girls need a lift again this morning."

Bianca said "Okay will see you a school," I nodded my head and move around her to leave.

I shout once I got to the front door "Mum! I'm leaving."

Mum shouted back "Okay, have a good day! Stay out of trouble!" I smiled and rolled my eyes, I was going to be on my best behaviour until next Friday and then after that who knows. I got into my car and threw my bag into the backseat of the car and took off driving towards the bakery to get the girls some coffee.

* * *

When I had their coffees I placed them on the passenger's seat and starting driving slowly to Alli's house to see my girls. On the way there I couldn't help but think how lucky I am, to have the two hottest girls in the school want to both date me at the same time. I know it wasn't the natural thing in the world but who wants natural, to be remembered as normal not me that's for saw and I was really falling for these two girls; and it's only been a day. I arrived at Alli's place and pulled the car to a stop right next to the curb, I hopped out of the car carrying the tray of coffee and walked up to the door. I went to knock but the door was opened and I was brought into a hug by two different sets of arms.

I smiled at both of them and said "Hello to you too."

Jenna replied with "Hey."

Alli said "Hey Adam."

I replied with "I brought coffee; I really need to teach you how to make coffee."

Jenna said "Why learn when you have an amazing boyfriend to bring it to you," she took on of the coffee cups and took a sip of it before kissing my cheek.

Alli add "Can't argue with that one," Alli took the other one and did the same thing Jenna had done.

I just shrugged and asked "Are you ready to go?"

Alli replied with "Just need our bags."

I nodded my head and Jenna said "I'll go get them," she walked off carrying her coffee to get them.

I turn to Alli and said "Hey girlfriend."

Alli smiled and replied with "Hey boyfriend."

I asked "Did you sleep okay?"

Alli answered with "I slept in Jenna's arms all night, so I had a pretty good sleep."

I nodded and said "That's good, still so unfair."

Alli replied with "A'ww you just want to sleep with both of our arms around you."

I said "True that, in my dream it seemed very good."

Jenna come out and asked "You dreamt about us?"

I answered with "Yep, are you ready to go now?"

Alli replied with "Yeah we are."

I asked "Who's sitting shot gun today?"

Jenna answered with "That would be me and Alli when you drive us home."

I nodded and said "Alright let's go," I took the bags out of Jenna's hand and start walking to the car. I opened up both of their doors for them, which they both smiled at and got in. I went around to the other side of the car and place the bags onto of mine and got into the driver's seat. I turn the car on and pull off from the curb and starting driving towards school.

Alli said "Can you believe this time yesterday morning we were talking about us getting into a relationship."

Jenna replied with "I know it's crazy."

I replied with "I know right, I was actually happy when my alarm went off this morning."

Alli asked "Why were you happy?"

I answered with "Because it meant I got to go to school and see my girls."

Jenna said "I love it when you call us that."

Alli added "Me too."

I asked "What my girls?"

Jenna replied with "Yes, we love it."

I say "Really?"

Alli replied with "Yes, we really do love it. It makes it official that we are all dating each other."

I said "And you two cuddling at night also helps."

Jenna said "That too, how did you know."

Alli replied with "I told him when I was texting him."

I said "Yeah it's still no fair that you two get to cuddle without me."

Jenna replied with "Don't worry we'll all cuddle one day and when we do it will be epic."

Alli said "That it will," I smiled at the two of them as I pulled the car into the school.

Jenna said "Since we know where we are hanging at lunch will meet you there."

I answered with "Yeah alright, did you guys bring lunches?"

Alli replied with "I knew we forgot something."

I smiled and said "Good thing I brought extras."

Jenna said "See I knew he would," I quickly turn left very sharply as I pulled into a park I had just found.

I say "Sorry for the quick turn."

Alli replied with "It's fine, we are just grateful we can get a lift instead of walking."

I said "I would never make you guys walk."

Jenna answered with "Thanks Adam."

I replied with "Anytime, now can I walk you to your lockers and to your classes?"

Alli answered with "You better."

Jenna replied with "Yeah you better, but we will walk you to yours first."

I smiled and said "Alright, let's go." We all hopped out of the car Alli had grabbed all our bags for us and gave us each our own back; together with me in the middle again we walked into school.

* * *

When lunch time had final came I was really excited because I hadn't seen my girls sine this morning, when Eli and Clare were at my locker and she had walked them to their locker since she had first lesson with Alli. Eli wanted to read comics at lunch but I told him I had some homework that I need to complete before lesson today and he understood that; and told me to have fun. I was walking to the ladder that I would use to climb on the roof carrying the lunch, when I heard someone shout out my name. I turned around to faces them and was meet by two fists one hit my nose and the other hit me in the eye.

The voice then said "Hit me again tranny and I'll hurt you even more," I recognised the voice as Dave, I wasn't surprised that he punched me but unlike me I wasn't going to go straight to the principal office. I felt blood start to trickle down my nose, great I thought there's no way I can hide this from the girls. I picked up my lunch box that I had drop when I got punched and continued my way to the ladder and climbed up it when I had gotten to it. The girl had left the latched door open which I was grateful for because I didn't know if I would be able to open it, I placed the lunch box on the side bit of the whole and climbed myself out of it. I smiled when I saw the girls sitting there but they had frowns on their faces and were walking over to me.

Jenna asked "What happened to your nose?"

I replied with "I think it's called revenge, that's my guess anyway."

Alli said "Dave did this?"

I replied with "Well he is the only one I've punch in the last few days, so yeah."

Jenna asked "Are you alright?"

I answered with "Yeah I think I could have a black eye by this afternoon but I should be fine."

Jenna said "I could kiss it better."

I replied with "It really, really hurts." They both giggle before taking it in turns to kiss my eye lid."

Alli said "Should heal really soon."

I replied with "I hope so, Mum is going to flip and I don't think I can blame it on my locker."

I asked "Do you have any tissues?"

Jenna replied with "Yeah, I keep some in my pockets just in case," she held out two tissues and I took them from her and place them on my nose to try and stop the bleeding.

Alli said "You could just tell her the truth."

I replied with "Then she'll be here first thing Monday morning yelling at Mr Simpson and I'm not a snitch unlike your ex, he is a really great guy."

Jenna asked "What did you ever see in him?"

Alli answered with "He was cute."

I replied with "I think you just put me off my lunch," they both laughed. I walked over to where I had put the lunch back and after picking it up; I carried it over to the roof edge where I could lean up against it. Alli and Jenna sat done as I hand them both a sandwich and packet of chips, the fruit box I had packed I placed it on my eye that Dave had punched.

Jenna asked "Is that even going to work?"

I answered with "I don't know, but I have try," they both started to eat their sandwiches.

I asked "What are your plans for the weekend?"

Jenna swallowed a bit of her food and replied with "I have to catch up on homework."

Alli replied with "Same here, what about you?"

I nodded and answered with "Well Mum said she writing up for me to do some chores for the whole weekend."

Jenna said "Fun."

I replied with "Yeah I'm weirdly looking forward to it," I put the juice box down and start to unwrap my sandwich so I could eat.

When I looked up they were both giving me a weird look, I asked "What?"

Alli answered with "You actually want to do the chores."

I said "Yeah it should be fun, gives me something to do."

Alli asked "Do you think your Mum would allow us to come over tomorrow for a study session?"

I answered with "I don't know, she said no people over but if it was for school; it's a different thing I could ask her now."

Jenna replied with "Yeah it would be cool if we could study together."

I asked "Will we actually get study done?"

Alli answered with "Of course we will at some stage."

I smiled and said "I'll call my Mum now and see what she said," I pulled my phone out from my pocket and started dialling her number.

When she picked up she said "What did you do now?"

I replied with "Mum it's Adam not Drew."

She replied with "Right sorry Adam, what did you do?"

I answered with "For a change nothing."

Mum said "Okay, what do you need?"

I replied with "I just have a question."

Mum said "What's the question."

I asked "I know I'm grounded but would it be possible to have a study session tomorrow? Drew and Bianca could be there as well and so could Eli, Clare, Alli and Jenna and we could all help each other study." I knew they wouldn't be happy about the other people but if I was going to sell it to Mum, there need to be more people.

Mum replied with "That's a wonderful idea Adam, I know your grounded but school is more important."

I said "So I can invite them over?"

Mum answered with "Yes of course, your brother needs all the help he can get."

I said "Awesome thanks Mum; I have to go I'll see you when I get home."

Mum said "Okay bye Adam," I hung up the phone and waited for the girls to say something.

Jenna asked "What did she say?"

I answered with "She said I could invite you all over."

Alli said "When we said, we meant just us."

I replied with "I know, it's just if I want her to say yes, I would have to include Drew and then she would say yes."

Jenna said "But the others?"

I answered with "I know it's not ideal, but the big picture is we get to hang out tomorrow outside of school."

Alli replied with "Okay but next time."

I said "Just the three of us I promise," I held my hand up in a scout honour type thing.

Jenna said "You are really adorable."

I shrugged and replied with "I try," I start texting Drew, Bianca, Eli and Clare about the stay session tomorrow at our place.

Alli asked "What are you doing?"

I answered with "Texting them about the study session."

Jenna asked "What time are you saying to be there?"

I answered with "Around noon tomorrow."

Jenna said "Okay, I think we can make that."

I smiled at them and replied with "Cool, I'm sorry it can't just be us."

Alli said "It's fine we get it, the main thing is that we are together right."

I nodded my head and Jenna said "That's right, will be there." I leaned forward and kiss them both on their cheeks as a way of say thank-you for being cool with other people intruding our study session, just as I finished the bell rang and we all groaned but stood up and started making our way back down; for our classes.

* * *

When it came to the last lesson of the day I was very happy because one I had that class with Jenna and Alli and two it was Friday no more school for two more days. I walked into the Science classroom to see both Alli and Jenna sitting on the table in the back of the room, when they had seen me walk in they both waved me over to them and walked over to them.

I sat down on the chair in between them and say "Hey girls."

Jenna replied with "Hi."

Alli replied with "Hey, your eye is starting to turn black."

I nodded and said "Great, I have no idea how I'll explain it since it's pretty clear and fisted hit me."

Jenna replied with "You trip and feel into a locker door."

Alli said "You punched yourself."

I say "Really?"

Alli replied with "Sorry I couldn't think of anything."

I smiled and said "It's alright; I'll come up with something."

Jenna asked "Can you tell the truth?"

I answered with "No it's safer to lie."

Jenna said "Okay, have you heard from anyone about the study session tomorrow?"

I replied with "Bianca had replied saying they would both be there and that they were at her house tonight."

Alli asked "Why did you need to know that?"

I answered with "So I could tell Mum for them."

Jenna said "Right, anyone else?"

I replied with "No Clare doesn't check her phone at school ever and Eli hasn't replied at all, probably seeing if Clare's going first before he replies."

Alli replied with "That sounds like them."

The teacher then walked in saying "Alright class, today we are going to be," I then fazed her out and went to my own thoughts. Alli and Jenna were both great and I still can't believe they actually want to be with me, it would take me sometime to actually believe it was all real.

I was interrupted by the teacher say "Mr Torres can you please repeat what I just said?"

I answered with "You said you loved us all and because of that your letting us all ggo home early," I said it with a hopefully grin and everyone giggled when I finished.

She said "No that is not what I said Mr Torres."

I asked "Was I close at all?"

She replied with "Not in the slightest, can you please explain why you weren't pay attention and are now wasting everyone's time?"

I said "Well my eye it's in pain and it's making it hard to focus, sorry please continue I'll try to pay attention."

She nodded her head and went onto say "As I was saying, you will all be in group of three and have to all contribute somehow."

I raised my hand and asked "Do we get to choose our groups?"

She replied with "Yes you do, please choose now and one of you comes grab the sheet."

I looked at Jenna and Alli and asked "Are we pairing up?"

Jenna answered with "Who else would we pair up with."

Alli replied with "What Jenna said," I smiled at them.

Alli said "I'll go grab the sheet," we both nodded our heads and she stands up to go get it.

I asked "What the hell are we doing a group project on?"

Jenna giggled and asked "Is your eye really hurting?"

I replied with "Yeah it is but that's not what was distracting me."

Jenna asked "What was?"

I answered with "Thoughts of you two what else."

Jenna shook her head and said "Can you think of anything besides us?"

I answered with "No, you two are all I think about and I thought that was a good thing."

Alli comes up and say "It is until you're not paying attention in class."

I replied with "Sorry, I can't help it."

Jenna answered with "It's fine, I'm the exact same."

Alli said "You two are unbelievable," Jenna and I looked at each other and shrugged.

I asked "So what is the group project on?"

Jenna replied with "We have to research a type of cancer."

I asked "Really?"

Alli answered with "Yeah, why?"

I said "No reason, that's just easy."

Jenna said "No it's not, it's actually really hard."

I replied with "Not when you've meet people with cancer and listen to their stories."

Alli asked "You've done that."

I answered with "I'm no stranger to hospitals, I get bored and go on adventures."

Jenna said "That's so cool."

Alli asked "Yeah, do you think we could visit and get a person story?"

I replied with "We'd have to make sure their okay with it, but I don't see why they wouldn't be."

Jenna asked "Why are you no stranger to hospitals?"

I answered with "I had to get my face surgery done, my therapist is there and I had to get my other surgery done."

Jenna said "Therapist?"

Alli said "Surgery?"

I replied with "Yeah I have to see a therapist every two weeks it was part of Mums deal, she just wants to make sure I know what I'm doing. Surgeries I had to make my face look like a guy's face, and I'm also getting surgery this summer."

Jenna asked "What for?"

I replied with "Chest surgery, don't worry I'll be fine."

I said "Anyway will talk about this later, back to the project how long do we have until we have to handed it in?"

Alli replied with "Two weeks."

I nodded and said "Okay, I'll check if we are a loud to go in and talk to them, when I go in for my next therapist appointment."

Jenna said "Cool, now we just have to work out what cancer we want to choose."

Alli replied with "There are so many to choice from."

Jenna said "How about we each chose which cancer we want to choose and do a little research about it, then tomorrow at Adam's we can work it out."

Alli replied with "Sound good, what do you think Adam?"

I answered with "Yeah it sounds good, how do we have to present it?"

Jenna said "It's an oral presentation project."

Alli replied with "We can each share the talking, the research and putting it all together."

I smiled and said "Sounds good."

Alli asked "How's your eye?"

I answered with "It's fine, do you guys need a lift home?"

Alli replied with "No, Dad just text me saying he got off early and he would pick us up."

I said "Cool."

Jenna said "Oh your disappointed."

I replied with "Nah it's fine, at least you don't have to wait for me to finish detention."

Jenna asked "What do you do in it anyway?"

I answered with "Just work on homework or sit there."

Alli said "How exciting."

I replied with "Not really."

Our teacher walked over and asked "What cancer have you chosen?"

Jenna replied with "We haven't chosen one yet, but we will have made a decision by Monday."

She nodded her head and said "Okay, let me know straight away when you've decided."

Alli said "We will, are we allowed to talk to people who have that type of cancer."

She replied with "Yes that's actually a wonderful idea Alli."

Alli said "Adam came up with it."

She asked "How?"

I answered with "I'll try not to get offended but I've talk to people with cancer before, I was friends with a couple but well cancer bet them."

She said "I'm sorry for your friends."

I replied with "It's fine, they're not in pain anymore," I shrugged like it didn't bother me but it still did. The teacher moved onto another group and both girls placed their hand on the top of my leg and squeezed it a little.

Jenna said "You don't always have to be Mr Brave all the time."

Alli add "Yeah especially not around us."

I replied with "I know, why don't we come up with a list of cancers and hopefully that will soak up the time."

Jenna said "Alright," we all started to right down our own lists of cancers while waiting for the bell to ring. When the bell did ring I said goodbye to the girls and made my way to detention where I continued with my listed of different types of cancer; I was seriously bored though.

* * *

Detention had finally finished I walked to my car and started driving home, I wished I could drive the girls home but I didn't want them to be bored waiting for me to finish my detention. I had no idea what cancer I wanted to choose from, there were so many and so many good ones but I had no idea; I was hoping Mum would be able to help me. I parked the car in the driveway this time since my car wasn't going anywhere this weekend; I hopped out of the car and grabbed my bag heading inside with it.

Once inside I yelled "Mum! I'm home!"

Mum had yelled back "Downstairs," I dropped my bag down next to the front door and made my way downstairs to her.

She was in the kitchen so hadn't seen me yet, she said "How was your day swee-OMG what to your eye?" she immediately rushed over to me and started to look at it.

I replied with "Mum it's nothing."

Mum said "That is not nothing, it will be swollen in the morning."

I replied with "Please Mum just drop it."

Mum said "Fine, how was your day?"

I answered with "Yeah it was fine, for Science in groups we have to do research on a cancer."

Mum said "Really? Are you going to be okay with that? I could just ring the school and explain."

I replied with "I'll be fine Mum, I'm working with Jenna and Alli we don't know which one to choose so we are each going to choose the one we want to do and talk about it tomorrow."

Mum said "That sounds good."

I replied with "Yeah, are you sure you're okay with the study session tomorrow?"

Mum said "I'm fine with it, I know you're grounded but lie I said school comes first. Are they all coming?"

I answered with "Drew and Bianca are staying at hers tonight but they'll be here, as well as Jenna and Alli but I haven't heard from Eli or Clare," my phone message  
tone went off.

I say "Speak of the devils," I pulled it out of my pocket to see a text from Clare.

-Clare  
Eli and I will both be there tomorrow, on time.

Mum asked "Who's it from?"

I answered with "Clare, they'll both be here on time tomorrow."

Mum said "That's great; your brother can use all the help he can get."

I smiled and replied with "Yeah, well a study session will help us all and at the same time we get to hang out with each other."

Mum said "Exactly, I wish your brother would understand that."

I replied with "He just doesn't understand it, I'm sure Bianca or Clare will find a way to help him tomorrow. Anyway I was wondering if you would be able to help me with choosing the right cancer, I don't know which one to choose."

Mum said "Yeah of course, I'll help you. Bring it done here and I'll help you with it."

I replied with "Alright," I went back upstairs to grab my bag down for Mum to help me with my homework; she hasn't done that for ages.

* * *

I was woken by the sound of knocking on my door and my Mums voice saying "Adam! It's time to get up everyone will be here in an hour," I groaned at the thought of having to study today but then smiled when I realised that Jenna and Alli were coming.

I yelled back "I'm up!" I picked up my phone to see I had two messages that were sent an hour ago, I unlocked my phone and saw they were from Alli and Jenna.

-Jenna  
Morning boyfriend! I can't wait to stay with you today.  
-Adam  
Morning girlfriend, sorry for the late reply I only just woke up.

-Alli  
Good Morning Adam, study date with you, Jenna, Drew, Bianca, Eli and Clare just who I always wanted to have a date with.  
-Adam  
Morning Alli, sorry I just woke up. I know baby and I'm sorry, it's just the only why I could get Mum to agree and Drew does need the help.

-Jenna  
*giggles* You sleepy head, hey how come you called Alli baby and not me.  
-Adam  
That I am, sorry it just slipped out, if you want I can call you both baby.

-Alli  
You big sleepier you. I know babe and I get that, I just want a day where it's just you, me and Jenna. Baby? Jenna is so jealous right now, though my heart is melting for one Adam Torres and one Jenna Middleton especially since she just called me it in person.  
-Adam  
You just called me babe? You will get that once I'm not grounded anymore, you, me and Jenna will all hang out together for a day with no one else. Haha Jenna has nothing to be jealous about, your both my baby's, you are both my girls and if you both want me to call you baby then I will. I love that saying that your heart is melting for us because mine is doing the exact same thing for you too.

-Jenna  
Such a romantic Adam, I read what you sent Alli and my heart is melting for yous as well.  
-Adam  
I know right. Anyway do you want to call you baby or not?"

-Alli  
That's sweet Adam and yes we both want you to call us baby.  
-Adam  
Cool, I have to go shower.

-Jenna  
Can we join you?"  
-Adam  
Sure in my mind

-Jenna  
Such a heartbreaker Adam, got to keep your women happy.  
-Adam  
I'll try my best, now I really must go. I have terrible bed hair in the morning.

-Alli  
Ooooh send us pics of your bed hair.  
-Adam  
Why?

-Alli  
Because it'll be cute.  
-Adam  
Okay there you go (picture of Adam bed hair)

-Alli  
A'ww it's so cute, go shower babe will see you soon.

I smiled to myself; I was the luckiest man alive to have two best girlfriends in the whole wide world. I hopped out of bed, grabbed the sweats and my binder that I was going to wear today and went to the bathroom to get ready. Once I was finally ready and everything look right I made my way downstairs where Mum already had some cereal in a bowl poured with milk over it for me as well as a spoon.

Mum asked "So did sleeping help?"

I answered with "No I couldn't think of one, I hope the girls wouldn't be angry."

Mum said "I'm sure they'll understand; now I thought I would help Bianca with Drew his stuff and you and the other in your room."

I replied with "That's great Mum, thanks."

Mum said "Door open."

I replied with "Of course Mum."

Mum said "Once you're finished eating, you can clean your room so it's not a complete mess when they get here."

I replied with "Will do Mum, the hospital should be find with us talking to patients right?"

Mum answered with "Yeah they should be, they know you love going into see them and they all seem to love you."

I said "I really do love going in, they remind me that my problems are small compared to what they are going through. They won't mind me bring extra's will they."

Mum replied with "No they should be fine with; they all just love more people coming to see them; especially the ones that are hospital bound." I finished eating all of my cereal and went to clean the bowl but Mum took it out of my hands before I could.

I gave her a weird look and she said "You have cleaning to do."

I replied with "Right, I'll get right on that." I head back upstairs to start cleaning my room, hiding everything I didn't want the girls to see.

* * *

By the time I finished Drew and Bianca had both already come and we're now talking with Mum about what he need to work on.

I heard the doorbell ring; I yelled "I'll get it!" I left my room and walked to the door, to open it an reveal both Jenna and Alli standing there.

Jenna said "Hey sleepy head."

I smiled and replied with "Hey girls, come in."

Alli said "Thanks," they both walked inside and I closed the door.

I said "Mum said that you three, Clare, Eli and I would study in my room while Drew and Bianca got help from Mum.

Jenna replied with "That's okay I guess."

I said "I know but at least you don't have to help Drew, you should also say hello to her," the doorbell went off again.

I said "I'll be down there in sec."

Alli answered with "Okay," they both went downstairs while I opened the door to reveal both Eli and Clare standing there.

I smiled and say "Hey guys."

Clare replied with "Hey, this was a great idea. We've barely seen each other, now we can hang out and do work at the same time."

I said "I am full of brilliant ideas."

Eli replied with "Some say brilliant other say dumb," I shook my head as he laughed.

I say "Come on in, you can say hey to Mum and then we can start studying in my room."

Eli asked "Your room?"

I answered with "Yeah Mum will be downstairs help Bianca with Drew, so she thought it would be better if we were all in my room."

Clare asked "Who else is here?"

I replied with "Jenna and Alli."

Clare said "Cool, I haven't seen them for ages either."

Eli said "Wait what happened to you eye?"

I answered with "Nothing, come on." I held the door back more so they could both come in and we head downstairs where Mum was having a conversation with Jenna and Alli.

Mum said "Eli and Clare it's been ages since I last saw you, how are you both?" they went into answering, now was the first time Drew and Bianca were seeing me since yesterday morning.

Drew asked "Adam what happened to your eye?"

I replied with "It's nothing."

Bianca said "That is not nothing, who did that to you?"

I answered with "No one, Mum we should really get started on that studying."

Mum said "Right, just call if you need anything."

I nodded my head and asked "Do you guys want anything to drink?"

Clare replied with "I wouldn't mind some water."

Alli answered with "Same with us," she said while pointing at Jenna.

Mum said "I'll bring up a jug and cups for you."

I replied with "Thanks Mum, let's go guys." I let them all back up the stairs and they all followed me into my room. When we are inside I watch as Jenna and Alli look around it while Clare and Eli take the seats at my desk.

Clare said "This is the cleanest I've ever seen it."

I asked "Is it such a bad thing that I cleaned up."

Eli replied with "Yes because you don't clean," I just rolled my eyes at him.

Jenna said "You really love reading comics don't you."

I answered with "They are awesome."

Eli asked "Have you read the latest Spiderman issue?"

I replied with "No, I'm still saving up to buy the one before."

Eli said "I thought so; I brought both of them for you to borrow."

I replied with "Awesome thanks," Eli unzipped his bag and handed me the comics. I sat down on my bed and start glancing at a few pages.

Alli said "Adam we are supposed to be doing homework."

I replied with "Right sorry, Eli's fault," Eli put his hand to his heart in mock hurt.

Jenna asked "Did you come up with which cancer you wanted to research?"

I answered with "Yes and no."

Jenna asked "What do you mean?"

I answered with "I tired but I couldn't choose one."

Eli asked "You're doing something to do with cancer?"

Alli replied with "Yeah, we got a new assignment in groups of three we have to pick a cancer and research about it," Eli looked at me straight away.

Eli asked "Are you going to be okay?"

I answered with "Man you sound like Mum, that's was the first question she asked."

Eli said "Okay, I'll back off but speak up if you can't do it."

I replied with "I'll be fine, Mum recons the hospital will defiantly let us talk to people going through that type of cancer which ever one we choose."

Alli said "That's great Adam," I could hear the concern in her voice and see it in Jenna eyes.

I asked "What cancer did you two pick?"

Jenna replied with "I choose breast cancer."

Alli answered with "Leukemia."

I said "Leukemia?"

Alli replied with "Yeah Leukemia it normally beings in the bone marrow and."

I cut her off with "I know what it is."

Jenna asked "Really? Have you met someone with it?"

I answered with "Yeah, the first three patients I've spoken to all had Leukemia."

Jenna said "That's great how are they going?"

I replied with "The first two are dead and the last one has been going okay."

Alli said "That must suck."

I replied with "Yeah it does."

Clare said "I never knew you spoke to people with cancer."

I answered with "Had to do something while I was in the hospital."

Jenna asked "I think we should do Leukemia if you're okay with it?" She sat down next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I said "Yeah I'll be fine, it'll work in our favour since I know a lot about it."

Alli replied with "Alright, well I did a little research on it."

I smiled and said "That's good Alli."

I looked at Clare and Eli and asked "What are you two going to work on?"

Clare replied with "We have some English to do."

I groaned and said "I hope it's nothing like the Romeo and Juliet saga."

Eli replied with "No nothing like that."

I said "Good," I crawled backwards on the bed towards the wall and headboard to sit, Jenna sat next to me and Alli sat in front of us.

Mum walked in saying "Sorry it took so long, Drew need some more help."

I replied with "It's fine, what are you working on?"

Mum answered with "Maths."

I said "Ouch."

Mum replied with "Tell me about it, did you three choose know which cancer you're doing your project on?"

I answered with "We decided to go with Leukemia."

Mum said "Oh are you going to be okay?"

I replied with "Yeah I'm fine, I thought after we do two or three hours of theory, I'd take these guys on field trip; Eli and Clare included."

Mum asked "To see your cousin?"

I said "Yeah is that okay?"

Mum answered with "Of course it is, he'll love to see his favourite cousin."

I smiled and said "Defiantly his favourite cousin, I thought we could use him as our main interview person but get others as well and Aunt Molly could tell what it's like being part of that life style."

Mum replied with "That's great Adam, but don't push it too far."

I said "I won't, they are still in the same hospital room right?"

Mum answered with "Where else but room number 10."

I smiled and said "Okay, we should get some work done."

Mum answered with "Right, just shout if you need anything," I nodded my head and watch as she left.

Clare asked "Your cousin has Leukemia?"

I replied with "Diagnosed on his fifth birthday, on his eighth they said he had to leave in the hospital and there's a chance he won't see his tenth birthday."

Alli said "A'ww Adam that sucks."

I replied with "I know and when you'll meet him, you'll question how such a kid could have cancer."

Jenna said "He sounds great, we can't wait," Jenna wrapped her arm around me and leant on her a bit. If it was different situation it would seem weird as to why she was doing that but right now everyone just understood that's what I needed.

I say "Let's get on with this project, so we can go see him." Even if I was grounded if I wanted to see Felix Mum would let me, she knew how much I loved that little guy and would never stop me from seeing him. Felix had always kept me grounded and reminding me that there was no time to waste in life, because you have no idea what is around the corner.

* * *

Doing the research on the project was easy since I knew almost everything there was to know on Leukemia, it was just hard to get it out since I knew more people going through it other than Felix. When we had done a good solid two hours' worth, I lean back and breathed.

Alli said "I think it's time for a break."

Jenna replied with "Yes my head hurts."

I said "Same with mine, how are you two going over there?"

Clare answered with "Fine."

Eli replied with "I need a break."

I say "Why don't we go get lunch and go visit Felix?"

Alli answered with "Sounds good," Jenna nodded her head.

Clare replied with "Alright," Eli nodded his head.

I said "Okay, let's take one car being mine so we don't have to pay for parking twice."

Eli asked "Do you have the cash?"

I answered with "Yeah for this I do, and lunch too."

Alli said "We could shout if you want," she said pointing at Jenna who nodded her head.

Jenna said "Yeah pay back for the coffees."

Clare said "Coffee?"

I answered with "I gave them lifts for two days and brought them coffee."

Alli said "Yeah, we don't know how to make it."

I replied with "I seriously need to teach you, it isn't that hard even Drew can do it."

Jenna said "Well teach us."

I replied with "I will, I promise. Now let's go, Alli you're in the front with me." Jenna looked upset but realised it was Alli's turn so nodded her head, after telling my Mum we were leaving, we all piled into my car and I drove us to our local McDonalds. When we arrived at McDonalds we decided to all eat in, we allowed Eli and Clare to order before us; so the three of us could work out what was happening.

Alli said "I really don't mind paying for you."

I replied with "Are you sure?"

Alli said "Yes Adam," I nodded my head and told her what I want. Alli and Jenna both walked up the resegister together and order there meal as well as mine.

When they walked back I said "Thank-you."

Alli answered with "It's no problem Adam, seriously it's not," I looked around to see Clare and Eli court up in themselves for a change. I then leaned up a bit and then down and place a kiss on top of Alli's head. I saw the look in Jenna's eyes; I walked over to her and also kissed her on the top of her head.

Jenna said "Thanks."

I replied with "Anytime," I smiled at both of them.

Alli said "Such a smooth operator Adam."

I replied with "I try," Clare and Eli's number was then called out and not to long after ours was called out. I grabbed the try for the girls and we made our way over to the sits Eli and Clare had chosen, they had chosen the two seats on the outside; which left us with the ones on the inside. I took the middle sit and Jenna was on my left and Alli on my right. We all started to eat out food and talked about random things, I filled them in on Felix condition just so they were aware of what he was going through and what not. My Aunt and Felix were the only family outside of Drew, Mum and Dad to know about my situation and they were both accepting about it; Felix probably didn't really understand but he still accept me. When we had all finished eating and had put our rubbish into the bin, the others started making their way out but when they realised I wasn't following they walked back to me.

Jenna asked "Adam what's up?"

I answered with "I normally always bring him a happy meal, so I'll order it quickly."

Alli asked "His allowed to eat them?"

I replied with "Normally no, but they just want to make him comfy there so once a week isn't that bad," I walked up to the resigster and order one of their happy meals; I took my number and stood back waiting. Once I had the meal in my hand Alli took it to hold, I was going to question her when I realised I wouldn't be able to hold it since I was driving; I smiled at her as a thanks. Once again we all piled into the car again, Alli sat up front with me again and when they were all buckled in I started the car and drove off for the hospital

* * *

Pulling sharply into a car park, I straighten up before turning the car off and said "When we get to the room, let me go in first to see if he is up for visitors."

Eli replied with "Easy enough," the others all nodded their heads. While Eli and Clare were hopping out of the car Alli placed a hand on the top of my leg and Jenna did the same but on top of my shoulder; they both squeezed at the same time.

I say "Thank-you," we all hope out of the car, Alli still carrying the happy meal and after locking it, I lead the way to the elevators. They all followed me through many corridors, many turns and a few steps but when we finally came close to the room; I saw my Aunt Molly just standing there looking through the window.

I say "Just give me a sec," they nodded their heads and stop where they were. I make my way over to her, without making a sound I wrapped my arms around her mid-section and laid my head on her shoulder.

Molly said "You scared me."

I replied with "Sorry couldn't resist."

Molly asked "What are you doing here anyway?"

I answered with "I want to see my favourite cousin and I need a favour," she pulled out of my arms and turn to face me.

She asked "What the hell happened to your eye?"

I replied with "It's nothing."

Molly said "That's not nothing, I'll drop it for now though. What favour do you need?"

I answered with "In my Science class we have to do an assignment on cancer, my group have chosen to do Leukemia and I thought maybe with your permission we could interview Felix and you."

Molly said "If Felix wants to you can but don't push him to do it."

I replied with "I never would, I brought him some McDonalds."

Molly smiled and said "Of course you would, where is it?"

I replied with "My friend is holding it," I pointed over to my friends.

Molly asked "Which one are you working with?"

I answered with "It's a group of three project so the one holding the McDonalds and the blonde one are who I'm working with, the other two are just friends."

Molly said "I'm sure Felix will be happy to meet all of them, I can go ask him if his up for it?"

I replied with "I can I do it please?"

Molly replied with "Sure," I smiled at her and walked back over to my friends.

Once standing next to them and say "My Aunt said if Felix wants to then we can but we can't pressure him, I'm going to go see if he is up for visitors."

Alli replied with "Alright, do you McDonald's?" I nodded my head and she hand it to me, I smiled at them all before walking back over to the room where Molly had been standing.

I stuck my head in through the door and said "Where's my favourite cousin?"

He burst into a big giggling fit and replied with "I'm right here Adam."

I smiled and said "Oh there you are, have you been a good boy? Not coursing any trouble?"

Felix replied with "No never Adam."

I said "That's my boy," I walked more into the room and revealed the McDonalds. His eye instantly light up it was always amazing to see it happen.

I placed it down on his table in front of him and he said "Thanks Adam," he started digging into it straight away.

I replied with "No problem buddy," I sat down the edge of his bed.

Felix asked "What happened to your eye?"

I answered with "It's nothing, a guy at school punched me but violence is never okay is it?"

Felix replied with "You always say it's not."

I said "That's right buddy."

I asked "So how are you feeling?"

Felix answered with "Some days are good and others are bad," I hated that he had to go through this that my Aunt had to go through it; if I could remove it from him and put it in me instead I would.

I say "That's not good buddy, how are you feeling today?"

Felix answered with "Good, I wish I could go outside though. Outside of these four walls and just kick a ball around, learn to ride a bike and even go to school; but just plain be normal."

I replied with "I know, I wish I could get to teach you all that."

I asked "Hey I have a favour to ask you?"

Felix replied with "Yeah, what is it?"

I said "At my school have to do a project on a cancer, my group chose Leukemia and I thought you could help me."

Felix asked "How can I help you?"

I answered with "Let us asked you some question and just answer us, that's all you would have to do."

Felix said "That sounds easy."

I replied with "Yeah it is, some of my friends are here they really want to meet you."

Felix asked "Any hot girls?"

I smiled and said "That's my buddy, do you want to meet them?"

Felix replied with "Yeah I do."

I said "I'll go get them."

Felix replied with "Okay," I stood up from the bed, leaned over and kissed the top of his head; then left the room.

Molly asked "What did he say?"

I answered with "His happy to do it and wants to meet them."

Molly said "That's my boy," I nodded my head and waved my friends over.

When they reach us Jenna asked "How'd it go?"

I answered with "His fine to do the interview and wants to meet you guys."

Eli said "That's a good response than."

I replied with "Yeah it is, come on, come meet my cousin." I walk back through door with them all following me including Molly, but she stops at the door just to watch.

I say "Felix I would like you to meet my friends Eli, Clare, Jenna and Alli," I pointed at each of them so he knew who was who."

Felix replied with "Hi I'm Felix," he waves at them and they all wave back at him.

Felix said "Adam, come here," he motions me over to him.

I walk over to him and asked "What's up?" he does the motion for me to come closer, I lower myself down and place my ear near his mouth.

He starts to whisper into my ear, I smiled and replied with "I'll see what I can do," I stand back up and sit on his bed.

Molly said "Should I be scared."

I replied with "Don't worry."

Molly said "Now I'm even more concerned."

I answered with "I would tell you but it's secret men business, I'll see what I can do buddy."

Felix replied with "Thanks Adam," he gives me his cheeky grin.

Alli then said "Hey Felix, I'm Alli."

Felix replied with "Hi Alli," he went back to chomping on his burger.

I say "Close your mouth while chewing buddy," he quickly closed his mouth while eating.

Molly said "But when I asked you don't?"

I look at him and say "You're not listening to your Mum."

Felix replied with "Sorry Adam," he looks down disappointed.

I say "Hey it's okay but from now on, whatever your Mum asked you to do you do it."

Felix replied with "Okay."

I smile and say "That's my buddy."

Felix asked "Where's Drew?"

I answered with "At home he had to do some school work, his not as bright like you and I," we both giggled.

Felix said "Okay, tell him to visit me soon, I miss him."

I replied with "What I'm not good enough?" I fake hurt.

Felix said "No Adam you are, I just miss him."

I say "I know you do, I'll even tell him to bring Bianca."

Felix replied with "Really?" his eyes light up.

I said "Yeah buddy, I'll make sure she comes."

Felix replied with "Thanks Adam."

I nodded my head and asked "Now are you ready for your interview?"

Felix nodded his head and Eli said "Molly is it?"

Molly replied with "Yeah."

Eli said "Why don't we go get some coffee while these guys talk."

Molly answered with "Yeah okay, if anything happens call me straight away and don't push him Adam."

I replied with "I will and I won't Aunt Molly," go and enjoy a coffee. Molly nods her head and leaves the room with Eli and Clare who close the door behind them.

I turned to Felix and say "You know that thing you asked?"

Felix replied with "Yeah."

I looked at the girls before saying "If you can keep a secret, I'll make sure it defiantly happens."

Felix replied with "Okay."

I say "You can't tell anyone, not you Mum, not Drew, not my Mum, not anyone."

Felix said "I won't Adam, I promise."

I smiled and said "Good boy, now what you asked I know it can happen because I happen to be dating both these girls."

Jenna and Alli say "Adam," at the same time.

Felix replied with "Really? You're dating two girls?"

I said "That I am, but you can't tell anyone."

Felix answered with "I won't, I promised but would you be okay if what happened did?"

I replied with "Yeah I would buddy, but she has to be okay with it as well."

Alli said "Adam."

I replied with "I'm sorry but we can trust him."

Jenna asked "Are you sure?"

I answered with "I trust him with my life."

Felix said "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Alli asked "I'm curious what did he asked you? I'm thinking it involves us."

I replied with "You would be right there, can I tell them?"

Felix said "Yeah okay."

I smiled and said "Felix wants to know if one of you would go on a date with him."

Jenna said "What?"

Alli said "What do you mean?"

I replied with "He wants to go on at least one date before anything happens to him."

Jenna smiled and said "When you put it like that, I'd love to. What do you say Alli will you go on a date with me and Felix?"

I watch as Alli smiled and replied with "I'd love to."

Felix said "Awesome, you have the best girlfriends in the whole world and the hottest too."

I replied with "I know right, I am pretty lucky," I smiled over at them.

Jenna asked "So when do you want this date to be Felix?"

Felix answered with "Well I can leave this room, so whenever you two are free."

Alli said "Do you think your Mum would be okay with us coming back tomorrow night?"

Felix replied with "I don't know."

I say "Don't worry about it, I'll make it happen."

Felix asked "Really? How?"

I answered with "Don't worry okay; I'll make sure it happens buddy."

Felix said "Thanks Adam, you're the best, best friend anyone could ask for," he pushed the tray out of the way and wrapped his arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around him and just enjoy the hug.

I say "No problem buddy, you're the best buddy I could ever ask for." It tore my heart out every time we did this because it remind me that one day he could just not be here anymore and I couldn't imagine my life without him.

I say "Right you ready for your interview?" He leaned back and nodded his head. He crawled but over to the top of the bed and got under the covers, he pats the spot on the bed for Alli and Jenna to both come over and sit.

Felix said "Okay ask away," I smiled at him he made the whole world just bright up with a simple sentences or a word or just a smile. He always puts a positive spin on things that happen in the world, even though the world has been so cruel to him. I'm proud of him, proud to know him and proud to be in his life, he always encourages me to do better in my life.

* * *

When we had finished the interview Jenna had written everything down because she had the fastest hand writing, I texted Eli saying it was all clear to bring her back and it wasn't long before they came walking into the room.

Molly asked "How'd it go?"

Felix replied with "It was fun Mum; we got to talk all about me."

Molly said "I bet you loved that," he nodded his head excitedly.

Felix then said "Adam."

I replied with "Right sorry buddy, Aunt Molly can we speak quickly outside please?"

Molly answered with "Yeah okay," she was a bit concern but still we went outside of his room.

Molly asked "What's up? Is something wrong? Was his answer not okay."

I replied with "No, no everything went great but I have to ask you something."

Molly replied with "Okay."

I said "Felix had whispered in my ear that he wants to go on a date with either Jenna or Alli."

Molly replied with "Really?"

I said "Yeah, I told them and they both have accept his offer but he doesn't really want his Mum to crush his date."

Molly replied with "Right, when might this happen?"

I said "They were thinking tomorrow night."

Molly replied with "That's so soon, how can I organise it."

I said "Aunt Molly don't worry, I have the ideas of what he'll want but he wants you to be okay with it."

Molly replied with "I am defiantly okay with it, what were you thinking?"

I answered with "I'd pack a picnic for the girls to bring with them and they can have the picnic in his room on the floor, have grape juice as pretend wine and all."

Molly said "You would do anything to make that boy happy."

I replied with "Of course I would, now what do you say? You could spend the night at our place and I can be here outside, spend the night with him and give you the chance for a night off."

Molly nodded her head and said "Okay but only if he is up for it."

I replied with "I know he will," I smiled at him and she smiled back at me.

Molly said "Let's get back in there."

I replied with "Alright," I follow her as she led us back into his room.

Felix asked straight away "Well?"

I answered with "Thunderbirds are ago," he smiled at me brightly.

Felix said "Thank-you, thank-you Adam."

I replied with "Don't worry about it buddy, I'd do anything for you," I went over to him and kissed him on the top of his head.

Clare asked "What's going on?"

I replied with "Nothing, I'm sure you'll hear about it on Monday."

Felix said "Cool," I just smiled and shook my head at him.

Felix asked "Adam what am I going to do on it?"

I answered with "Don't worry buddy, I've got you covered."

Felix said "Really?"

I replied with "Yeah, I always do don't I?"

Felix said "Well there was that one time, you tried to cook."

I replied with "One time and they never let you forget it, anyway you trust me right?"

Felix said "Yeah I do Adam, expect for when you cook."

I smiled and replied with "Well I won't be cooking so trust me," he nodded his head.

Jenna asked "Now Felix you were saying something about cooking?"

Felix answered with "Yeah, one time when I was sick Adam tried cooking me pancakes and he gave me food poisoning."

Alli said "Adam!"

I replied with "What? Cooking is defiantly now my thing."

Jenna said "But really how do you managed to stuff up cooking pancakes."

I replied with "You don't get to judge, since you don't know how to make coffee."

Clare asked "Really?"

Eli added "You don't know how to make coffee?"

Jenna replied with "Alli doesn't either, it is really hard."

I said "It's not even Drew can do it."

Felix said "Even I can do it."

Alli asked "Who gives a kid coffee?"

Molly asked "Yeah, when did you have coffee?" Felix and I looked at each other before looking at the ground.

Molly said "Adam!"

I replied with "What? it's was a bucket list thing for him."

Molly said "Your lucky I didn't know about it at the time, your Mum would be grounding your ass so much right now."

I replied with "No don't tell her, I'm already grounded."

Molly asked "What for?"

I answered with "For getting detention."

Molly asked "How did you get detention?

I replied with "Long story that little ears don't need to hear."

Molly said "Okay will talk about it later," I nodded my head. We spent the next two hours just talking and what not, I think Felix really loved having other people  
around him that weren't family and my friends seemed to like him back.

But it soon came time to go, I say "Sorry buddy, it's time to go."

Felix replied with "Really?"

I say "Yeah sorry, you need your rest for tomorrow."

Felix said "Right, will you be here?"

I answered with "To help you get ready yeah, then I'll be staying with you tomorrow night, give you're Mum a break."

Felix said "Cool," he had excitement in his eyes and I loved seeing it in his eyes.

I replied with "That it is, now rest up and we'll see you tomorrow," I leaned over and kissed him on his head; the others had already said their goodbye.

I was about to leave when Felix said "Adam?"

I turned around and replied with "Yeah buddy?"

Felix said "Thank-you."

I asked "What for?"

Felix answered with "For everything, I love you Adam."

I smiled at him sadly and said "I love you too buddy, now get some sleep tomorrow will come soon enough." I could barely spend a day with him without my heart breaking or wanting to cry, I couldn't imagine what my Aunt was going throw those two are the strongest people I'll ever know. I said goodbye to Molly and lead the other out of the hospital and to the car.

* * *

The ride to my place had been quiet no one really talking, I think everyone was thinking how lucky their lives were and how brave that little boy was.

Clare breaks it by saying "His defiantly your cousin Adam."

I asked "What do you mean?"

Clare answered with "His so brave, like you are."

I said "I'm not nearly half as brave as he is."

Clare replied with "But you're pretty close to it."

Jenna said "He idolise you."

I replied with "Yeah he does, I don't know why though."

Clare said "You're an amazing guy Adam, he idolise you because you stand up for everything you believe in, you have the purest heart in the world and would do  
anything for your love ones or anyone you care about."

I replied with "Thanks Clare," I smiled a little.

Eli asked "So what did he whisper into your ear?"

I answered with "Secret men's business, sorry Eli you don't count," I think I saw Eli nod his head through the middle mirror in the car. I pulled the car slowly into my driveway; I parked it and turn it off.

Eli said "Will just grab our bags and go, Clare has to be home for dinner."

Clare replied with "Sorry but I did have fun today; we should do it more often."

I said "Its fine and yeah we do," we all hopped out of the car and I led them to the front door.

After unlocking the door and letting them all in, I shout out "Mum! We're home! Eli and Clare are leaving!"

Eli said "Dude warning when you do that."

I replied with "Sorry I'm so used to doing it."

We hear my shout back "Okay! I'm coming up to say goodbye!" soon enough she was walking up the stairs and over to us where we were standing.

Mum asked "How was it?"

I answered with "It was great, I'll fill you in later."

Mum said "Okay," Eli and Clare walked off to grab their stuff and were now walking back.

Mum said "Adam said you were leaving."

Clare replied with "Yeah, I have to be home for dinner."

Mum said "Okay, well see you both really soon," she then brought them into a hug though Eli tried to get out of it.

Eli said "We have to go, will see you guys at school on Monday."

I nodded my head and replied with "That you will."

Clare said "Bye," she waved and then followed Eli out of the house.

I closed the door and Mum asked "What are you guys going to do?"

I replied with "We have to write up what Felix said and then that should be it for today. Are Bianca and Drew still here?"

Mum said "Okay and yeah they are, Drew now on his History homework."

I asked "How much has he done?"

Mum answered with "Three subject, which it quiet is."

I replied with "Yeah it is, I'll congratulate him later."

Mum said "Be nice, have fun working door open Adam."

I replied with "Yes Mum," she just shook her head at me and went back downstairs. I smiled at the two girls before walking into my room with them both following  
behind me, but we left the door open.

Alli said "We had loads of fun today," I sat down on the bed.

I asked "Really? Even with the whole going on a date with my cousin thing?" They both sat down next to each other in front of me.

Jenna replied with "Yeah that was my favourite bit, Felix is a great guy and deserve to have at least one date."

I nodded my head and Alli asked "Are you sure he won't tell his Mum?"

I answered with "Believe me he won't tell anyone, whatever we say to each other is a secret."

Jenna said "You're really good with him?"

I replied with "Yeah but it breaks my heart for him to go through all that, I have no idea how my Aunt can go through it all."

Jenna said "I guess it's what parents do for their kids, they'd do anything for them and protect them."

I replied with "You're right."

Alli asked "So what do you have planned for the date tomorrow?"

I answered with "Nope not saying, I'll be there but outside."

Jenna asked "Why outside?"

I replied with "Got to give my wingman a chance with the ladies but I'm sleeping at the hospital tomorrow night."

Alli said "Okay, sounds fun sleeping at hospital."

I answered with "It is for a while but the beeping get really annoying, anyway I'm doing it more for him and my Aunt to give her a night off."

Alli said "You really are a sweet guy."

Jenna added "With the purest heart in the world," we smiled at each other and I was going to kiss them when I heard someone walking in up the stairs.

Soon enough Drew and Bianca were standing in my doorway; Drew said "You went to see Felix?"

I replied with "Yeah I did, he misses his other cousin."

Drew nodded his head and said "I'll go see him soon."

I replied with "Good, when you go take Bianca."

Bianca said "Me?"

I answered with "Yeah, he likes you got no idea why though but I promised him when Drew went to see him next, he would bring you with him now don't make me a lair."

Bianca said "I love the little guy, of course I'll go."

I replied with "Thanks, also he doesn't know about me punching Dave and I wanted to keep it that way."

Drew said "We won't tell him that would be cruel," I smiled and nodded my head.

I asked "Are you going somewhere?"

Bianca answered with "Yeah home to grab some of my stuff for the next two nights."

I replied with "Cool, I won't be here tomorrow night."

Drew asked "Where are you going?"

I answered with "If Mums okay with it, I'm going to stay with Felix and give Aunt Molly a break for a night."

Drew said "Mum will agreed to that easy, anyway will be back soon," I nodded my head and watch as they left.

Alli said "You really do love your family."

I replied with "Yeah I do, even Bianca though she can be a pain in the ass."

Jenna asked "Why?"

I answered with "Drew, Bianca and I all have a bathroom war going on and believe me it's not pretty."

Jenna said "Oh we believe you."

I nodded and asked "Okay, so who wants to type?" I pulled the laptop out from under my bed.

Alli replied with "I'll type, Adam you read the question and Jenna you read the answers."

I hand her the laptop and Jenna said "Sounds like a plan," and just like that we got stuck into it. It was so easy and simple, it was a serious topic especially being that I knew him but the girls made it really easy on me.

* * *

When we had finished the start of the project, it came time for them to leave their Dad had come to pick them up and they were now gone. After saying goodbye I made my way downstairs to see Mum preparing dinner.

I asked "Do you need help?

Mum replied with "No it's alright thanks, anyway your rubbish at it,"

I smiled and said "Thanks," I sat down on the bench stool.

Mum asked "How was seeing Felix today?"

I answered with "It was good, tomorrow he wants me to help him out with something."

Mum asked "What is it?"

I answered with "He wants to go on a date with Jenna and Alli, they have both agreed to go on a date tomorrow and I'm going to help him out. I was wondering if you would be alright with that as well as me staying over with him please, Aunt Molly needs a break for at least one night."

Mum said "I find it weird he wants go out on a date with two people who are a lot older than him."

I replied with "It's fine Mum, he just wants to go on a date before he dies."

Mum said "I guess it's okay for you to spend the night there and help him out, Molly could really use a night off."

I replied with "Thank-you, thank-you Felix deserves everything in life and I wanted to give him this."

Mum said "I get it, are you okay seeing him?"

I answered with "Yeah but it so hard, he doesn't deserve this, he's too young."

Mum said "I know sweetie but life isn't fair especially for him."

I said "I just wish I could take it away from him and give to myself, than he can leave a happy and healthy life."

Mum replied with "Yeah we all do sweetie," Mum wrapped her arms around me.

Mum asked "So what are you planning to do for their date tomorrow?" I smiled and went straight into telling her what I was planning, Felix deserve to have this date and for it to be perfect and that's what I was planning on giving me.

* * *

Hearing my alarm going off made me smile, I had set it for 12:00pm, I told the girls to get dropped off at the hospital at 6:00pm; so I had a few hours to get everything ready. When things came for paying for things for Felix, Drew and I both had a bank account set up for him with loads of money in them but we could only use it on Felix. Spending the first 30 minutes since being awake I spent talking with the girls on the phone, they had asked what to wear and I told them to dress up really nice because Felix deserved that. When I had finished having a conversation with them I got out of bed and with my clothes I went to shower and get ready for the day. When I had finished getting ready, I walked out to see Drew's door still closed; I just rolled my eyes and made my way downstairs. Walking in I saw a bowl of cereal sitting there for me and Mum drinking her coffee.

I say "Thanks Mum."

Mum replied with "No problem, so what are you going to get done first?"

I said "I'll pack the pillows and blanket for them to all sit on, I'll take the stereo with a few CDs for them to choose from and few other things here and there."

Mum replied with "Okay, when you've packed everything get Drew and Bianca to go with you, so they can help carry everything, bring the car back and Molly back as well."

I said "Sounds easy enough," I continued eating while thinking of what else I need.

I asked "What flowers do girls normally like?"

I heard Bianca's voice say "I always like roses."

Mum said "You can't go wrong with roses," I nodded my head.

Bianca asked "What do you need flowers for? Asking a girl out?"

I replied with "No there for Felix to give Jenna and Alli."

Bianca said "Oh okay, is he going to wear a tux?"

I answered with "If I had more time he would be but I don't, I do have a tie he can wear."

Mum said "That's cute," I just rolled my eyes and continued eating my cereal.

Bianca said "I think it's really great that you are doing this for him."

I swallowed my food and replied with "Everybody deserves a first date," I said like it was the simplest thing in the world which what it was. I finished eating my cereal  
and go to clean my bowl but Bianca takes it from me and I give her a weird look.

She said "I'll clean it you go get everything packed," I nodded my head and made my way upstairs to my room.

* * *

Jenna's P.O.V

We were both still laying in my bed, I still had my arms around her and I had them around her the whole time we were on the phone to Adam.

I hear Alli asked "What are you thinking about?" she tracing feather light patterns on my arm with her fingers.

I answered with "Just tonight, you?"

Alli replied with "Same, I just don't want to disappoint Adam."

I said "Yeah me too, he loves that little kid and I don't want to ruin it."

Alli replied with "Let's not thinking about it, what are you going to wear?"

I answered with "I don't know, why don't we pick out each other outfits?"

Alli said "That's a great idea."

I replied with "Yeah it is, how are we going to get to the hospital?"

Alli said "I think Dad will be free to drive us."

I nodded and replied with "Okay."

Alli said "We can ask him before we start getting ready."

I replied with "That would probably be best just in case he can't."

Alli said "Okay, I think he is awake now let's go ask him," she started to stand up but then realised my arms were still around her and holding her down so she couldn't get up.

I say "One thing before you move."

Alli asked "What?" I smiled at her before kissing her gently on the lips.

I said "I've had the best four days in my entire life with both you and Adam, and I can't wait to see what else happens."

Alli smiled sweetly and replied with "Same with me, I can't believe it's only be four days it feels so longer," I nodded my head at her before letting her go so we could both stand up. We both grab our dressing gowns and put them on, tying them up we then left her room to go downstairs to have breakfast as well as seeing if her Dad was awake. Alli walked into the dining room first with me close behind me and we walk in to see both her parents sitting at the table eating breakfast; her father has his paper open.

Mrs Bhandari said "Morning girls."

Alli replied with "Morning Mum," we both sit down next to each other and start pouring some cereal into our bowls.

Mr Bhandari said "I trust you girls had a good sleep," I smiled and nodded my head.

Alli replied with "Yeah we did Dad."

Mrs Bhandari asked "Do you girls have plans for today?"

I answered with "Not for a couple of hours."

Mrs Bhandari asked "What are you two doing?"

I replied with "Going on a date of sorts."

Alli said "Yeah a date."

Mr Bhandari asked "Who with? You know I need to meet the guy before date him."

Alli replied with "And normally you would but this is kind of different."

Mr Bhandari asked "How?"

Alli answered with "Well we were wondering if we could get a lift to our date."

Mrs Bhandari asked "What guy doesn't pick his date."

I replied with "A guy who's in hospital and might not live to see next year."

Mr Bhandari said "What?"

Alli replied with "Adam the guy we were studying with yester for our science project, we choose Leukemia as our cancer to research and his cousin has Leukemia and there is a chance we won't live to see tenth birthday."

Mrs Bhandari said "Oh my god that's so sad, but how does a date play into this?"

I answered with "Felix wants to go on a date before he dies, which he deserves. He asked Adam if he could set him up with one of us but we have both agreed to go  
on a date with him tonight at the hospital."

Mrs Bhandari said "That's so sweet of you two."

Alli replied with "It's Adam who is sweet; I don't know how he does it or his Aunt they are very strong people."

Mr Bhandari said "It's what family do for each other, I'll defiantly give you a ride but I really want to meet this Adam person, he sounds like a great guy."

I said "He is, I don't know how he is still single," I watch as Alli gave me this look and I just shrugged at her.

Mr Bhandari said "Single you say, if I approve of him you should date him Alli," I smiled at Alli's excitement but it didn't last when I realised they wouldn't approve of us all being together.

Mrs Bhandari asked "Jenna are you okay? You've gone a bit pale," Alli automatically looked at me and smiled at her.

I answered with "Yeah I'm fine thanks, I don't think I'm that hungry anymore. I think I'm just going to go upstairs and lay down for a bit before starting to get ready for tonight."

Mrs Bhandari smiled at me and said "Okay, don't worry about your bowl I'll wash it for you, just go rest up." I nodded my thanks to her before giving Alli reassuring glances and made my way upstairs. I was freaking out inside about Alli's parents not accepting us all being together, and that they would kick us out and we would have nowhere else to live; I think I was giving myself a panic attack. I did the one thing that I could do I texted Adam to see if he was free, I knew Alli would be stuck down there for a while so Adam was the only person I had to talk to right now. The responds came fast and in a phone call, he knew me to well.

I picked up saying "Hey."

I heard Adam's voice replied with "Hi, are you okay?"

I said "Not really."

Adam asked "What's wrong baby?" I smiled at him even though he couldn't see it, he knew that would calm me down.

I answered with "I'm just freaking out a little."

Adam said "Tell me what happened," he really is the sweetest guy ever. Most guys wouldn't care but not Adam, he was different and I liked him even more for that.

I replied with "We were downstairs having breakfast with Alli's parents we were seeing if her Dad could give us a lift to the hospital, we explain everything about the date excluding Felix. Mr Bhandari had said something about wanting to meet you since you sound like a nice guy, I slipped out that you were single and he then said if he approved of you than Alli and you sound date. I was happy for Alli but then realised they both wouldn't accept us all together, I started freaking out that they would kick us out and we wouldn't have anywhere to live." Adam had just let me get it all out without saying a single word he just listened the whole time.

Adam then said "Baby it's all going to be fine, okay don't worry about it. If they do kick you out than you two can always move into my place."

I replied with "But what if she doesn't?"

Adam said "Baby she has a FTM son, I'm pretty sure me being in a relationship with two girl she would be fine with it and even if she wasn't I wouldn't care I'd move  
the whole world for you and Alli."

I smiled and said "You're right, sorry."

Adam replied with "Of course I am and it's okay, what are boyfriends for right."

I said "Well, still thanks."

Adam replied with "Your welcome baby, now I hate to leave you right now but I have go or this date won't be ready in time," I looked up as Alli walked into the room.

I say "It's fine Alli just walked in, thanks for calming me down."

Adam replied with "Anytime beautiful, same goes for my other beauty, anytime you girls need me I'm just a phone call away."

I smiled and said "Thanks, now go get that date ready."

I heard him laugh before he replied with "Bye baby, see you tonight," he then hung up his phone and I did the same.

Alli asked "Hey are you okay?" she wrapped her arms around me.

I answered with "Yeah, I was just freaking out a little."

Alli said "I can see that, but what freaked you out so much you got my mother worried?"

I replied with "I started to freak out that they wouldn't accept us all and that they would kick us out."

Alli nodded and said "That could happen but we just have to stay positive."

I replied with "Yeah Adam helped with that."

Alli asked "What he say?"

I answered with "That if they did kick him out than we could move in with him."

Alli smiled and said "See there's a silver lining to every situation, walking up next to you two defiantly a silver lining."

I smiled and said "Yes defiantly, can we just chill for a bit before getting ready."

Alli replied with "Yea sure, anything for my number one girl," I giggled a little bit before we sat on my bed and just enjoyed being near each other.

* * *

Adam's P.O.V

When Jenna had texted me I kind of thought something was up straight away since we had just talked an hour ago, I hearing her being so freaked out had scared me a little but being able to calm her down without any help was really great. I wasn't really sure if my Mum would accept this relationship, I know it's not a normally relationship but isn't my happiness more important.

I hear a voice say "Penny for your thoughts," I look up to see Bianca standing there. I had taken a bag of the stuff out to the car and was meant to go back inside but I called Jenna first.

I replied with "Nah I'm right," I thought about asking her what her thoughts were but I knew the girls wouldn't be happy about it.

Bianca asked "Are you sure?"

I answered with "Yeah it's all good, do you think there's anything else we need?"

Bianca said "Just the picnic basket full of food."

I replied with "Right, the most important thing."

Bianca said "Yeah, if you want I can come shopping with you."

I answered with "Thanks, what's the time?

Bianca replied with "1:30pm."

I nodded and said "Okay, you come shopping with me while Drew stay here and we'll come back to pack it and then head of to the hospital."

Bianca replied with "Sounds like a plan, I'll just run and tell Drew then we can leave," I nodded my head and I got into the car to wait for her. I went back into deep thought about what Drew and Bianca would think, I want really sure I though Drew would think it'd be cool and would be jealous he wasn't in a relationship with three girl; but Bianca I didn't know I never knew with her.

I hear Bianca's voice say "Again with the deep thinking, seriously what's up?"

I replied with "It's nothing, don't worry," she gave me a weird look before putting her seatbelt on; I put my on as well and starting reversing out of the driveway. Pulling up into a car park of the shopping centre, I straighten the car up before turning the car off and taking the key out of the ignition; we both hopped out of the car and started walking to the closest entrances.

On the way into the supermarket Bianca asked "Do you know what you're getting?"

I answered with "I know I'm defiantly getting grape juice."

Bianca said "Grape juice?"

I replied with "Yeah for fake wine," I grabbed a trolley just in case we couldn't carry it all or a basket couldn't fit it all.

Bianca said "Okay, what else are you getting?"

I replied with "Don't know."

Bianca asked "What do you mean, you don't know?"

I answered with "Well I don't know what to get them to eat, I don't normally plan dates that I'm not going to be on and even then I don't really have much  
experience with dates."

Bianca said "What?"

I replied with "I've never been on a date before."

Bianca said "Never?"

I replied with "Never, ever. It was hard growing up in the wrong body so dating was never the answer."

Bianca said "Right, good thing you're brought me or else you would be here forever," I just smiled and shrugged at her.

Bianca said "Okay, what food does Felix like?"

I answered with "Anything that isn't hospital food."

Bianca said "That's a given, what about the girl?"

I thought for a minute before replying with "They both like peanut butter sandwiches."

Bianca nodded her head and said "Not really a date food but it's a start," I nodded my head and tried to think what food was worthy to have on a date."

I asked "What about chocolate cake for desert?"

Bianca answered with "Very good, everyone loves chocolate cake," I smiled and we went to go find the cakes area. I made sure to remember to get some napkins; Felix wasn't exactly the cleanest eater ever.

Bianca said "Okay, what can they have for mains?"

I replied with "Umm…I don't know."

Bianca said "What if we got pizza ordered there."

I replied with "Sounds like a good idea, with some garlic bread."

Bianca asked "Do you have money for it though?"

I answered with "Yeah I do, let's get the grape juice and some napkin then head home."

Bianca said "Sounds like a good idea, though pizza isn't really picnic."

I replied with "That's true, we could always make the pizza and borrow a microwave at the hospital."

Bianca said "That is even better," we started grabbing what we would need for the pizza; I was really hoping the girls would like it. After grabbing what we need from the shop Bianca thought it would be a cute idea if we went to the suits shop to rent out a tux for me to wear and I can be there waiter; I must admit it was a good idea, just wish I had thought of it. After renting out the tux we drove back to my place and arriving just on 3:00pm, I really didn't think we had been out for a while but apparently we had.

* * *

By 5 everything was ready and pack we just had to set it up the hospital, I was ready with my tux back into a bag with my sleeping stuff, as well as my school clothes for the next day; which I had to go to. When everything was in my car as well as Drew and Bianca, I said goodbye to my mum for the night and run over to the car to get into the driving sit and start driving the car towards the hospital. On the way to the hospital there wasn't much conversation but the radio was playing so it wasn't silent. Parking in the hospitals parking lot for the second day in a row Bianca grabbed one bag along with the flowers and Drew and grabbed two each; which was everything and we made our way to the elevator. After all the twist and turn of all the hallways we came to the clearing that was hospital rooms that had Felix room in this section, we walked over to his room and thank god the door was open.

I walked in first saying "Where's my favourite cousin?"

Felix perked up straight away and said "I'm here," he waved his hand to signal where he was.

Bianca walked in and said "Hey Felix."

Felix replied with "You came."

Drew said "Hey I'm here too."

Felix replied with "You kept your promise."

I said "Of course I would buddy, I will keep every promise we make for life," he gave me his cheeky smile that I loved seeing on him. I walked over and hugged him, as well as kissing the top of his head.

I asked "Where's your Mum Felix?"

Felix answered with "She just explaining what's happening tonight to all the nurse, since shift just changed and these ones weren't on last night."

I replied with "Right, I forgot the hospital have to be okay with it."

Felix said "They are or Mum would have called you."

I replied with "That makes sense, now let's get started people."

Felix asked "So what am I doing on this date."

I answered with "Well you'll be starting with playing some games of snake &amp; ladders, then have some food with grape juice to drink and I thought after that you could watch some movies."

Felix said "That sound great, but how can we watch movies?"

I replied with "I brought my old PS2 which we can hook up to the TV and you can watch it through your TV."

Felix said "Cool!" I smiled at him before going back to setting up the PlayStation2 while Drew and Bianca set up the picnic area.

When I finished hooking the playstation2 up, Molly walks in and said "It all looks good, you guys."

I smiled and replied with "That's, now to get dressed," I pointed at Felix as well.

Molly asked "You're not wearing that."

I answered with "Nope got whole other different outfit to change into."

Drew said "And we are done."

Bianca replied with "It wasn't that hard Drew." On the floor was a blanket lying flat on the ground, in each corner of the blanket was a pillow, on a side was the picnic basket and in the middle was the game of snakes &amp; ladders set up ready to play.

Felix asked "Do I have something else to wear?"

I answered with "Yeah, come on will get changed really quickly so you Mum can take photos before leaving."

Felix said "Okay, he jumped out of the bed and I followed him into the bathroom." For some reason Mum had kept my formal clothes that I had worn when I was 7 luckily they weren't dress but something Felix could wear. Placing the bag on the floor I pulled out a blue dress shirt and a pair of grey pants, along with a red tie.

I asked "What do you think?"

Felix replied with "It looks alright, don't know about the tie."

I said "Come on, you'll look great and the girls will love it."

Felix smiled and replied with "Alright." I smiled back at him and help he remove his clothes and put on his dress shirt and grey pants.

I place the tie around his neck and looked at it; I said "Maybe you should go see one of the others to tie it."

Felix replied with "Okay, you'll be out soon though."

I said "Of course, just got to get dress myself," opening the door for him and closing it once he had walked out of it. Walking back over to the bag I pulled the suit out and place it on the toilet seat and once I made sure I had everything I started to get dress. Bianca had convinced me to wear a black bowtie with my suit but I didn't know how to tie it, so once I was all dress; I picked up the bag and left the toilet.

Drew was the first one to speak and said "Dude you look amazing," he already had his phone out because of taking picture of Felix I guess and was now taking photos of me.

Bianca said "You are hopeless you know?" I looked at her confused.

Bianca said "Come here," I walked over to her and she starts tying my bowtie for me and I smile. After that's done and I have thanked her, the other start getting the two of us to pose for photo and I actually felt like it was a double date but it wasn't. This was all for him, this was his special night, this is a night I'll never forget and I'll never forget him, his smile, his laugh, his tear, the scared look in his eyes when I told him the news, I'll never forget any of it; I'll never forget my best friend.

I heard Drew say "We better get out of here."

Molly replied with "Right," she nodded at Drew. Both he and Bianca said their goodbyes as they left the room.

Molly crouched down in front of Felix and said "You have a goodnight, treat the girls with respect, don't get into any trouble and have fun Felix," she was straighten his shirt and tie; all those little things Mums do.

Felix replied with "I will Mummy," he then wrapped his arms around her and they hugged. After a couple of minutes they finished hugging and she stood back up and  
moved to stand in front of me.

Molly said "You look after him while I'm gone, if anything happens ring no matter what time, ring me straight away."

I replied with "Of course I will Aunt Molly," we both hugged before she said her goodbyes again and left with Drew and Bianca.

I looked at Felix and asked "Are you nervous?" we both sat down on the edge of his bed.

Felix answered with "A little but I'll be alright."

I smiled and said "That's my buddy," I placed my arm around him and brought him into me. I was going to miss everything about him, his smile, his laugh, his cheekiness, his positiveness to life and just everything about him.

Felix asked "Are you crying?" I felt a couple of tears rolled down my cheek.

I answered with "Yeah I guess I am, sorry."

Felix said "It's okay, you always say it's good to cry."

I replied with "Yeah I do and it is."

Felix asked "Why are you crying? If you don't mind me asking."

I answered with "Never, I was just thinking about you."

Felix said "Oh yeah I get that, Mum does it all the time too."

I say "I don't know how I am going survive without my best buddy, my best friend, my favourite cousin."

Felix replied with "You will find away Adam, you will but I'll be there don't worry."

I asked "You will?"

Felix answered with "Yeah, I'll be there for everything I won't miss it for anything, I'll watch over you, Drew, Mum, your Mum, Bianca, Jenna, Alli and everyone else just to make sure everything is going okay."

I said "Please do, man I'm going to miss you so much."

Felix replied with "Me too, let's not think about it, don't want to send the girls running."

I smiled and said "No we don't, I love you and I always will."

Felix nodded and said "I love you too and I always will, no matter what happens I will always love you Adam." He wrapped his arms around my neck and wrapped mine around his body, I loved him so much and I hate that this is happening to him; and one day he won't be here. We spent the next half an hour wiping away the tears and making small talk while we wait for the text from either Jenna or Alli saying they were here.

* * *

A/N: That was long, there is still more story to come just in case you didn't know; I just haven't written it yet. I know this relationship is a bit different but give it a shot, it might surprise you how well they are together. Thank-you for reading it, I hope you enjoyed and see ya around! ~KJ99


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long a wait. I know it's a bit short but it's better than nothing I guessed. I hope you enjoy it :D ~KJ99!

* * *

When the text came through I felt Felix nervous and I smiled at him, I said "Don't worry, everything will go to plan. Now stand here with the flowers and wait, I'll go get them."

Felix nodded his head and replied with "Thanks Adam."

I said "Anytime buddy," I winked at him before closing the door behind me as I left. I walked down the hallway, walking through all the twisted and turns that was the hospital hallways; I was nervous to see them. I was nervous because even though this wasn't my date, it would be the first time I've seen them both dressed up for a date and I was nervous to see them. I walked outside the hospital door to see Mr Bhandari's red four doors, four wheel drive car parked with its lights still on out the front the hospital. I made my way over to the car, shaking all the nervous away as I went.

I got to the car and Mr Bhandari had gotten out of the car, he said "Adam I take it?"

I replied with "Yes sir."

Mr Bhandari said "It's nice to finally meet you," he held out his hand."

I connect my hand with his as we shook hands; I replied with "Likewise," we disconnect our hands.

Mr Bhandari said "I'm sorry about your cousin."

I replied with "Thanks," I smiled sadly up at him.

Mr Bhandari said "I would love to get to know you more, why don't you come over to house for dinner one night soon."

I answered with "Yeah sure, I look forward to it," we smiled at each other before I realised why we were both here. I walked over to the backseats door and opened to see both Alli and Jenna just sitting there talking, Jenna was wearing a gold colour dress and Alli was wearing a red dress they both looked amazing.

Jenna said "Hey Adam."

I replied with "Hey, you two ready?

Alli said "Yes we are, how's Felix?"

I answered with "His a little nervous but he'll be alright," they both nodded their heads. I held the door open and held my hand out just in case they need help and they both took it after each other.

Jenna said "You look adorable in your tux."

I replied with "Thanks, you both look amazing."

Mr Bhandari said "Girls I'll pick you up at 10:30pm, I'll send a text message when I'm on my way."

Alli replied with "Thanks Dad," the two of the hugged before he got back into the car and took off.

I turned back to the girls and said "Your Dad seems to like me."

Alli replied with "Yeah which is weird he doesn't normally like the male gender."

I said "Well I guess I'm different, anyway Jenna are you okay?"

Jenna answered with "Yeah I'm fine Adam."

I asked "Are you sure?"

Jenna replied with "Yes I'm sure babe," I smiled at her and she smiled back.

I asked "Are you two ready?"

Alli answered with "Ready as will ever be."

I smiled and said "Alright Ladies, I am waiter this evening if you would please follow me I will show you to your date."

I heard Alli whisper to Jenna "So adorable," I didn't hear Jenna's response but I hoped it was good. Walking in front them I led the two back to Felix's room, we were getting a few stares but we all just tried to ignore them all.

We arrived at Felix room the door was closed, I turned to the other two and said "I'll go see if his ready."

Jenna replied with "We'll be waiting here," I nodded my head and opened the door; I walked in to find Felix sitting on his bed.

I asked "Are you okay buddy?"

Felix answered with "Yeah I'm all good, just had to sit down."

I said "Okay, your dates are here but don't push yourself okay."

Felix replied with "I won't," I smiled at him and gave him a quick hug.

Felix said "I'm ready," I nodded my head and walked back over to the door; I walked out through it.

I said "His ready for you," they both smiled at me and walked over to me. I pushed the door back as I walk backwards to allow them both into the room, the walked in and look straight at Felix who was now standing holding two flower steams.

Alli said "This all looks amazing Adam."

I replied with "Thanks, I'll leave you guys to it; just shout if you need anything. I'll be right outside."

Felix said "Okay thank-you Adam," he smiled over at me.

I answered with "Anytime buddy," I walked out of the room closing the door behind me. I walked over to a chair that was near the room and sat down to get comfy; I was going to be sitting here for a very long time.

* * *

Alli's P.O.V

I looked around the room it wasn't really much but for a hospital room you couldn't do much and Adam had done a good job, I watched as he left the room to go do who knows what.

Felix said shyly "These are for you," he held out the two flowers he had in his hand. I smiled at Jenna before walking over to him and taken mine from him and kissing him on the cheek.

I say "Thanks," Jenna then does the exact same thing I had done.

Jenna asked "So what's the plan?"

Felix answered with "Adam brought his PlayStation so we can watch movies on that and there's also a picnic type thing down there with snake &amp; ladders."

Jenna said "Cool, sounds like it's going to be a fun night.

Felix nods and asked "What do you want to do first?"

I answered with "Well I'm hungry, so I could really use something to eat."

Felix said "Me too, Adam made pizza."

Jenna said worriedly "Adam cooked?"

Felix laughed and replied with "Don't worry Bianca helped him," we were both a little happy when he said Bianca helped him; he made us worry about Adam's cooking yesterday.

Jenna said "Cool, so do we just sit down on the pillows?" Felix nodded his head. We both walked over to where the picnic basket, blanket and pillows were set up, I sat down first and Jenna soon followed after; Felix joined us as well. Felix opened the picnic basket to reveal snake &amp; ladders; he quickly picked it up and moved it out of the way. We all looked inside to see there was six small pizzas I was guessing two for each of us, next to them was some chocolate and grape juice to drink.

Felix said "The pizza actually looks eatable," we both laughed at him. Felix then stood up, walked over to the door and talked with Adam before they both came back in and Adam grabbed the pizza; and left the room.

Felix said "His going to go heat it up," we both nodded our heads.

Felix asked "What do you two do for fun?"

Jenna answered with "I like to sing and play the guitar; I'm not a huge fan of school."

Felix said "Yeah Adam isn't either but he makes it sound fun, since I've never been."

I asked "You've never been to school?"

Felix replied with "No, I've been sick for a while and school wasn't as important as what was happening to me," we both nodded our head sadly."

Felix asked "What do you do for fun Alli?"

I replied with "Well unlike Adam and Jenna, I actually do like school especially Science I am very good at it." We hear someone walk in and we look up to see Adam walking back in carrying the pizza, I smile up at him and see Jenna is also smiling at him. He walks over towards us and places the pizza down next to the picnic basket.

He said while standing back up "They're going to be hot and I'll leave you too it," he walked back out of the room closing the door with him.

Jenna asked "Can I pour us all a drink?"

I nodded my head and Felix replied with "If you would like too," Jenna just picked the grape juice and the wine glasses out of the picnic basket and started pouring the grape juice into the cups. I picked up the chocolates from the basket and put them on the ground and moved the basket out of the way. Jenna placed a glass down in front of us two and pouring her's after ours.

When she finished Felix said "Let's dig in," not having to be told twice I picked up what look like and Cheese and Ham pizza to started eating.

I saw Felix look at Jenna who was smiling, she just said "Alli really likes to eat and doesn't need to be told twice to eat," Felix accept that answer and they both start eating.

* * *

Jenna's P.O.V

I was very impressed with what Adam had managed to think up by himself and under a day, it just made me look forward to what he had planned for Alli and I. I smiled at how cute and adorable both Adam and Alli are, they were making it fairly easy from me to fall in love with both of them. I took the first bite of my mini pizza and it tasted amazing, I wonder how much Adam actually did and how much Bianca has done; I've heard the stories about him in Home Economics. By the look on Felix face he was also surprised at how well they tasted and Alli well I think she was just really hungry; I never knew such a small person could eat so much and then I met Alli. I was wondering what Adam was doing outside the door and whether any hot nurse were hitting on him, if they were then they better watch out because his taken by two. We didn't do much talking while we were eating our first ones, well Alli was now on her second one.

I smiled and said "Alli slow down."

She looked up with a mouthful and replied with "What?"

I couldn't help but laugh and say "The pizza isn't going anywhere, expect into your stomach and it doesn't need to rush in there."

Alli replied with "Alright," she started chewing very slowly and for some reason it remind me of something Adam or my brother would do. I missed my brother but he deserved to have a life outside of looking after to me so when Alli's family took me in we both jumped at it.

* * *

Adam's P.O.V

I was looking at the vending machine to see what we be the best for dinner, it was tossup between a cherry ripe bar or a packet of nuts; hard choice.

Someone said behind me "Go with the chocolate, the nuts are old," I turn around to see a nurse standing there.

I replied with "Thanks," I put my money in and pressed the numbers for the cherry ripe bar. I grabbed it out from the machines bottom and started walking back over to my seat, not realising the nurse was following me.

She asked "I haven't seen you around here before, why are you here?"

I answered with "My cousin is in here and I'm looking after him tonight," I opened my cherry ripe bar and started eating it.

She asked "Why are you out here? and not in there?"

I replied with "His on a date, don't want to cramp his style," the nurse nodded her head and sat down.

I asked "Aren't you meant to be working?"

She replied with "Dinner break," I nodded my head.

She then said "I'm Chloe."

I nodded and replied with "Adam," she smiled at me as we shook hands.

Chloe asked "Who did you set him up with?"

I answered with "Two girls from my school."

Chloe replied with "How did you get two girl agree to going on a date with him."

I said "Please you would have to be heartless to say no to him."

Chloe asked "Why?"

I answered with "He's been giving the notice of there's nothing else they can do."

Chloe nodded and said "Yeah defiantly heartless if you don't agree to date him," I nodded my head and went back to eating my cherry ripe bar.

* * *

The next day at school I was walking to my locker. Last night the girls or Felix had told me what had happened on the date but I didn't mind as long as he had fun and so did they was all that matter to me. I didn't get much time to speak to the girls before Alli's date had come to pick them up and left. I had gone back into the hospital, Felix had asked if I could hold him while he fell asleep and I was happy to oblige to his requested. I had never been so tired in my life but it was all worth it to see the smile on his face. The hospital beds weren't really built for two people but I somehow managed to get comfy enough to get a few hours of sleep; but most of the night I just watch Felix sleep. When I arrived at my locker I found Allie and Jenna both standing there, looking pretty and all. I smiled to myself and picked up my pace over to them.

When I got over to them, I did a quick look around before saying "Hey cuties," I then opened my locker since I need to find my books for class.

Jenna replied with "Hi."

Alli replied with "Hey, we had a good time last night."

I smiled and said "I'm glad, Felix did as well."

Jenna said "His a great kid," I nodded my head sadly.

Alli asked "So how did it go after we left?"

I answered with "It was good, we watch a movie that he fell asleep to in my arms."

Jenna said "A'ww cute."

I replied with "Yeah I managed to get some photos of him."

Alli asked "How?"

I answered with "I took some selfies," I grabbed my phone from my pocket, quickly unlocking it and handing it to Jenna for them to look at while I looked for my books. I heard them both giggling and saying how cute we looked, I finally managed to find my books and was able to close my locker.

Jenna handed my phone back saying "You two have so much cute factor going on," Alli nodded her head and I just smiled at the two of them. I looked up when I saw Eli walking down the corridor with Clare obviously walking over to us.

When they got over to us Clare said "Hey," I waved while Jenna and Alli replied with hellos.

Eli then asked "Have you had a chance to read the comics?"

I answered with "No I haven't, I was busy yesterday and didn't get a chance too."

Eli nodded and said "Do you want to read comics at lunch?"

I replied with "Sure, it's been a while," I was really grateful I had gotten Drew to bring them for me.

Eli said "Awesome. You're going to enjoy reading them," I knew I would but still nice to know before reading them.

Clare then asked "Jenna, Alli do you want to walked to class now?" I watch as they both nodded their heads before saying goodbye to Eli and I and leaving with Clare. I watch as they left, I saw them both look over their shoulder to smile at me which told me they weren't mad at me for going to hang with Eli at lunch.

Eli then asked "You going to tell me how you got that black eye?" he had such seriousness in his voice.

I answered with "Don't worry about it, it's nothing really."

Eli asked "Seriously?"

I replied with "It's nothing I can't handle," he seemed to believe me and said he had go before he was late and left. I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding and started walking to my own class, wishing I could see my girls at lunch but if we didn't hang out with our friends then people would start to ask question and that wasn't good.

* * *

At lunch Eli and I had found somewhere quiet to just sit and read our comics, we had sat in silence the whole time and I really liked it. I've always preferred the quiet than noise. When lunch was over we head to our classes, by the time Science came around I was so tired I wasn't sure how I'd be able to get through detention. Bianca had texted me saying she would take Drew home to my laces before coming back to pick me up after my detention. I walked tiredly into the Science classroom to see Jenna and Alli sitting at a desk close to the corner with a stool in between them for me to sit in. I walked into the classroom and walked over to them, where I took the seat next to them.

Jenna said "Hey, how are you?"

I replied with "I am so damm tired, I don't even know how I managed to walk here."

Alli frowned and whispered "A'ww our poor baby," they both squeezed my leg which made me smile in thankfulness at them both. I yawned just as the teacher walked into the room telling us all to get started on our project and she would come around soon to see what we have done.

Alli asked "Other than Felix interview and your aunts what else are we going to do?"

I replied with "Well we need to detail exactly what Leukaemia is and the different types of Leukemia."

Jenna added "As well as the affect Leukaemia can have, the signs and symptoms."

I nodded my head and said "Also if there is a cure or if the scientists are close you the cure."

Alli smiled and said "They are really good points, Adam why don't you find out about what you said because you do have the most information on it."

I nodded my head and Jenna said "I'll do what I said because I am actually curious to find out."

Alli replied with "Okay, I'll see if the scientist are close to a cure and we can do the interviews together."

I said "Alright, expect for the one with my Aunt I have to do that by myself."

Jenna asked "Why?"

I answered with "Since Felix was diagnosed she has barely talked about it and I'm good at getting people to talk and she'll feel overwhelmed if others are there."

Alli said "Okay that's fair, do you know of others who we could interview?"

I replied with "Yeah I think I know of some but they have to be okay to do it."

Alli said "Of course, why don't you also work on finding people and then we can interview them together."

Jenna said "Looks like we've got ourselves a plan," I smiled and nodded my head.

We were about to get stuck into some work when our teacher came our saying "Did you work out which cancer to work on?"

Alli replied with "We decided on Leukaemia."

The teacher said "Good choice," if I wasn't so tired I probably would have snapped at that remarked but I kept quiet.

The teacher said "I see you've already gotten one interview down," she picked up what we had type and printed out on Saturday that was in front of Alli.

Jenna said "Yeah Adam was able to get us that."

She asked "Really?" she looked at me shocked and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

I answered with "Yes really, I'll try not to get offended."

She smiled and said "Felix is eight that is way too young for something like this, I can't imagine how is family is dealing with this."

I replied with "They're gutted and wish they could take it from him and give it to themselves," I felt Jenna place a hand on my knee and squeezed it.

Our teacher asked "You seem very emotional about this? Why?"

I answered with "I have my reasons but they are no one business," she almost seemed offended but placed the paper back on the table and walked off to the next group.

Alli asked "Are you okay?"

I replied with "Fine," they didn't believe me but left it at that and we got stuck into work; though this work would be easy in the library.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello sorry this is very short I want to give you all a Christmas present here it is, enjoy! Sorry that it's been awhile, I promise you I will be working on this story a lot more and get you even more hooked then you already are; thanking you for staying with me for this journey I am excited to see where this story goes. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE SPECTULAR CHRISTMAS AND EVEN SPECTULARER NEW YEAR! ~KJ99 love you!

* * *

It had been a month since I had spent the night at the hospital with Felix. Whenever I went to see me he would always ask how thing were going with Jenna and Alli and the three of us had been good. No one knew about us which we were happy about, we had spent every minute we could together. There were a lot of skype sessions, study session and random movie days; we just did anything to spend time together. I had gone over to Alli's house for dinner one night and apparently they loved me or that's what Alli said. I would go see Felix whenever I could, he always brighten up my day with just a smile.

Eli and I had read some comics every now and then. Dave had left me a lone but I saw this crazy look in his eye, like maybe he thought I was with Alli I don't know there was just this weird look in his eyes. Drew and Bianca had left me alone which I was grateful for though I think Drew was worried about me but he had nothing to worry about me. Our Science project had been finished handed up, present and graded; we had been given an A for it which made us all happy. I was sitting at a lunch table with Eli we were both reading a comic, mine was the latest issue of Spider-man that Eli had bought and let me borrow and Eli was reading the latest Captain America issue. I was getting really into it when I heard scrapping of a chair being pulled back and trays dropping onto the table. Eli and I looked up from our comics to see Clare, Jenna and Alli all now sitting at our table.

Clare said "You two and your comics," Clare snatch Eli's out of his hands and Jenna snatched mine out as well.

I said "I was reading that."

Jenna replied with "You need to come up for air."

I said "But I was getting enough air."

Jenna said "Okay then you need to come into the real world again," I looked at Eli for help but he and Clare were making out which was just gross. I looked at Alli and Jenna who had the same look that was bound to have on my face. I did a quick look around to see if anyone was paying attention to us when I came to the conclusion no one wasn't, Jenna who was sitting next to me and had Alli next to her. I picked up her hand from her lap and squeezed it she looked at me shocked, I just smiled at her and tilt my head at Alli and she got the message. I watch as Jenna did the same thing I had done but to Alli and she looked at us shocked and soon smiled at the two of us; this was the only way we could all hold hands in a straight line.

A pin came to pop the bubble when Clare asked "Alli how are you coping with the break up?" we all dropped each other's hand and looked back at Clare and Elli. Elli was trying to kiss Clare but Clare wasn't having it because she was eating; Jenna and Alli both started to eat as well.

Alli replied with "I'm okay with it, his moved on and I need to do this same," out of the corner of my eye I could see Jenna smiling.

Elli asked "Really?"

Alli replied with "Yeah, why?"

Before Elli could reply I asked Jenna "Jenna may I please have some of your chips?" both Jenna and Alli looked at me.

Jenna answered with "Sure go ahead have as many as you like," she pushed her tray towards me a bit and I grabbed a handful and put them straight into my mouth.

Alli and Jenna said at the same time "Adam."

I looked at them and replied with my mouthful "What."

Jenna said "One at a time and don't talk with your mouthful."

I swallowed and replied with "Yes Mum," that earned a slap over the head from Jenna which made Alli and I laugh.

I grabbed another handful to eat and Elli said "Anyone as we were talking about before this guy in my drama class saw that you were newly single, he knew I was friends with you and asked if I could ask you if you were interested." Both Jenna and I who were eating the chip together we had just put some into our mouth when Elli said it and we both start choking on the chips.

Alli said "Oh god," I look at Alli to see terror on her face and she started to slap Jenna on the back which Elli came over to do the same to me.

When Jenna and I coughing died down a bit Clare asked "Are you two okay?" I put the thumbs up and Jenna did the same. Elli sat back down and Clare hand me her water to drink which I did while Alli gave Jenna her water.

Once we were okay I said "Thanks Elli, Clare," I handed Clare her water back.

Jenna said after me "Yeah thanks Alli." Alli, Jenna and I all had a conversation with our eyes, I wanted to make sure Jenna was okay and make sure Alli knew I was okay. Jenna was the same and Alli was just plain worried about us both but after smile to her she was all reassured.

Elli then asked "So what do you say Alli does my fried have a chance?" Jenna and I were looking at Alli to see what her answer would be and think we were going to be crushed if she said yes.

Alli replied with "When I said I wanted to move on with my life I didn't mean find a new boyfriend, I meant focus on my studies that stuff."

Elli nodded and replied with "It's cool, I'll tell him to leave you guys alone," he then stole a chip from Clare and ate it. Those two went back into their own little world while the three of us held hands again, I squeezed Jenna's hand and she squeezed mine back and Alli's; who I think did it back again. I don't think this was a fling or high school romance, I actually think this is the real deal and we are going to make it us a couple; and I certainly couldn't wait to see what was just around the corner waiting to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

I was walking to my locker at the end of the day and when I got close to it I saw both Jenna and Alli standing there waiting for me; which made me pick up my speed. I smiled at both of them before Alli who was leaning against my locker moved so I could open it.

I said "Hey," before starting to look for books that I need for homework tonight and with the two of them standing there it was proving to be very difficult.

Jenna said "Hi," followed by Alli saying hi as well. I smiled at them again before trying to remember now it was English check, Gym check and what was the third one.

Alli asked "Hey are you okay?" I looked at both of them to see they had concern looks on their faces.

I answered with "Yeah, I'm just trying to remember what homework I have."

Jenna said "Didn't you say something about a big math test on Friday."

I smiled at her and replied with "Thank-you," Jenna just shrugged knowing I would thank her probably later.

I asked "Not that I'm not happy to see you two standing here but wasn't your Dad picking you up today since he drove you this morning."

Alli replied with "Yeah about that we need a favour."

I asked "What is it?"

Jenna answered with "Her Dad got caught up and can't pick us up."

I replied with "Right and you would like me to give you a ride home."

Alli smiled and said "Yeah if it's not too much trouble, seeing as you've got homework and all."

I replied with "I'm not letting two girl walk home alone, I don't care if it's light that aint happening on my watch."

Jenna smiled and said "A'ww you're so sweet, we also thought you could come in and we could do some homework together."

I nodded and replied with "Sounds good to me, are you two ready to go?"

Alli said "Yeah we are," I closed my locker before leading the way out of school to my car. Arriving at the car the two did rock, paper, scissors to see who got to sit in the front Alli end up winning; we both handed Jenna our bags to put in the back with her before getting into the car. Once we were driving and weren't near school, I looked over at Alli to see her starring out the window. I felt myself smile looking into the review mirror I saw Jenna starring ahead at Alli's head and I smile even bigger. Reaching over the centre console I grabbed a hold of Alli's hand coursing her to look my way and when she did I went back to looking at the road. I felt a hand land down on top of ours and looked down to see it was Jenna's hand. The moment was soon interrupted by my phone going off and I almost groaned out loud. I looked to see there was a place to pull over; quickly looking over my shoulder I turned and parked the car.

I dug my phone out my pocket to see it was my Mum calling, I answered with "Hey Mum," both girl immediately removed their hands from me.

Mum said "Hey sweetie, Drew just got home telling me he saw you driving off with people in your car."

I cut her off before she could panic with "Mum, it's just Jenna and Alli they need a ride home and I'm giving them one."

I heard her let out a breath and saying "Oh okay good boy, will you be home straight away?"

I replied with "I thought I'd study with them for a while, Alli's really good at Maths so I could borrow her brain and Jenna just loves English."

Mum replied with "Okay, do you know what time you will be home?"

I answered with "No idea but I'll let you know if something happens or what not."

Mum said "Alright, you're not driving while talking on the phone are you. I don't know how many times I've told you, Bianca and Drew about talking on the phone," I let her have her lecture moment I knew she would.

When she finished I replied with "No Mum I wouldn't do that, I pulled over and am talking to you but Mum I really must go you know murders target people in parked cars." I had to hold in my laugh as both Jenna and Alli immediately locked their doors.

Mum then said "Adam you watch far too many action movies and have a big imagination."

I replied with "Since when has either ever been a bad thing."

Mum said "When you start to worry your mouth."

I smiled and changed the subject with "You said Drew was there, does that mean his home?"

Mum answered with "Yes, I thought he would have told you."

I said "We've been busy Mum he probably just forgot but really Mum I've got to get these girls home."

Mum said "Alright, alright. Drive careful and text me when you get there I don't want to be sitting here worried."

I replied with "I will Mum, see you when I get home," after a few more things said back and forward we finally both hung up from each other; I put my phone back in my pocket.

I looked at both of them and Jenna asked "Why would you say that?"

I replied with "What?"

Alli said "About the murders killing people."

I asked "Are you two both scarred?"

Jenna replied with "No," Alli shook her head no as well."

I smiled and said "Don't worry I'll protect you, I won't let anything ever happen to either one of you," I starred deep into their eyes so they knew I was serious.

Alli asked "You promise?"

I answered with "I pinkie promise," and I held up my pinkie. Jenna and Alli smiled at each other before linking their pinkie with my pinkie. After doing a quick looking around of people before leaning in and kissing Alli on the lips before doing the same to Jenna and then Jenna and Alli kiss; which was really, really hot.

* * *

Parking the car in front of Alli's house, I held up my index finger telling neither of them to move which they didn't thankful; without asking too. I hopped out of the car running over to the other side of the car, opening the front door and helping Alli out of the car. Once she was out of it I looked around again, at her house as well to make sure no parents where home before turning back to her and kissing her on the lips. I put a lot of passion into the kiss to make sure she knew I how feel about her and Jenna; and she also wouldn't forget it in a hurry.

Moving back slowly I saw she was out of breath which made me smile, I then opened up Jenna's door and helped her out of the car as well. Jenna handed the bags to Alli who had regained being able to breath just as both Jenna and I started to kiss each other; which was really, really amazing. I put the same a lot of passion into this kiss as well so she also knew that I wasn't going anywhere that I want to be with both of them. Stepping back from Jenna I smiled at the two of them before taking all the bags from Alli, taking both of their hands and leading them to the door. Alli let go of my hand and dug her keys out of her bag before unlocking the door for us to walk into the house. I followed the two of them more into the house and into what I assumed was the living room, placing the bags down on the ground by the table before sitting down on the couch.

Jenna smiled and said "Make yourself at home."

I replied with "I will, you can both join me," I lift both my arms up so they could come snuggle up to me if they wanted too.

Alli said "I don't need to be asked twice," she walked around the table and sat down on the couch on my left side. I placed my arm around her and she snuggled into me, we both looked up at Jenna to see why she hadn't joined us yet.

She said "Hung on," she dug in her pocket before bring out her phone. We caught onto what she wanted and smile nicely at the camera for her. Once she had taken a dozen photos she came over to the couch and sat down next to me on my right and I did the same to her that I had to Alli. Jenna and Alli had their head lying on my shoulder and I couldn't help but smile contently and kiss the tops of their heads.

I said "This is nice."

Jenna replied with "Yeah it is, I wish we could do it more often."

Alli said "Me too."

I asked "Just asking but have you two thoughts about telling people about us?" They both seem to think about it for a while which I knew they needed to do.

Jenna replied with "It would be nice to hold your hands in public."

I added "Not having to worry about Clare or Elli trying to set you up with other guys or you two have to worrying about girls asking me out."

They both looked at me and asked "Who?"

I quickly rubbed their shoulder and replied with "No one, remember I'm the freak at school. Most people don't come close to me unless they absolute have too."

Alli said "You're not a freak Adam."

Jenna added "Your defiantly not, they are just closed mind people who can't see an amazing guy that's right in front of them."

I nodded and replied with "True but if other girls had asked me out before us starting this wouldn't be happening or you two wouldn't be keeping this a secret for long."

Jenna said "Good point, though when Elli wanted to set you up today Alli, I was already in jealous mode."

I smiled and said "Same here, why did we have to be eating at the time he asked my throat hurt for ages afterwards," Jenna nodded her head at me.

Alli asked "Were you two worried I was going to accept?" Jenna and I looked at each other before slowly nodding our heads.

Alli said "You shouldn't worry about that it's not going to happen, I wanted to be with you two and no one else," Jenna and I both smiled in relief.

Jenna asked "When you said the bit about wanting to focus on your studies and not having a boyfriend, was that true?" I had wanted to ask her that too, I would never want to get in the way of the both studying.

Alli answered with "My studies are important to me but no that was all rubbish I had to say something convince that he would understand and that Clare wouldn't pressure me about later."

I said "You could tell her the truth, I mean isn't she like your two best friends."

Jenna replied with "And you could tell Elli since his your best friend."

I said "I thought about telling him, Drew and Bianca a couple of times but it didn't feel right and I wanted to make sure you two were sure this is what you want."

Alli replied with "It's not that I don't want to be with you two in public I do, believe me I do. It's just I'm enjoying being this part of the relationship were no one knows and its all sunshine and rainbows."

Jenna answered for me as well with "We both fully get that, which is we aren't telling anyone until all of us are ready. Nobody gets pressured into something they don't want to do or aren't ready for."

Alli said "Are you okay with that Adam?"

I smiled and replied with "More than okay with it, I have the two hottest girls in the world as my girlfriends and I wanted them to both be happy. Plus I'm also enjoying this part of the relationship, sunshine and rainbows," I smiled at the term. I then kissed both of them on the lips, we hadn't tired three-way kissing yet but it was defiantly something we were going to try.

* * *

Spending time with Alli and Jenna alone with no one else, no distraction, no friends, no family just being ourselves was amazing. We hadn't been able to do it much since getting together, the only time was when they needed me to drive them to school which I was more than happy to do. Alli's parents had invited me to stay for dinner and I was happy to stay, not ready to go home that soon. I was thinking of this as I was walking to my locker but I was brought out of my thoughts by someone slamming up against the locker, I heard sounds of high-fiving and laugh.

I groan internally before continue onto my locker luckily no one had seen I thought that was it from them boy I was wrong, I didn't see the foot out until it was too late and I went straight to the ground face smashing straight into the floor. More laughing and high-fiving was heard but I just rolled my eyes at their stupidness and their sacredness of someone being different; didn't they realise they were different from each other. Pushing myself up into a sitting precision I felt something coming down from my nose, placing my hand over it and pulling it back to look at it; I saw that it was blood.

I didn't think I had hit my face that hard against the floor to course a blood nose. Picking myself up from the ground I brushed any dirty or dust that I had gotten onto my close when I fell down and continued on my way to my locker. I was hoping that no one was waiting for me at my locker but I was too hopeful and when I rounded the corner I saw Alli and Jenna standing there waiting for me.

Jenna asked first "What happened? Are you okay?" I saw concern in her eyes before having my facing being turned around in different directions by Alli.

I placed my hands over hers to pull them off and said "I'm fine, it's just a blood nose that is all," Alli moved so I could get into my locker and find my books.

Jenna said "You didn't answer the question."

I replied with "Look all it just a shove into the lockers and a trip that's all, no biggy."

Alli said "No biggy Adam, no biggy yeah right."

I replied with "Seriously this stuff is safe compared to what use to happen to me growing up or what I did to myself."

Jenna asked "What does that mean?"

I answered with "Look now is not the time and defiantly not the place, do you have tissues I can borrow?"

I heard a voice say behind me "Tissues for what?" It was Eli and I knew Clare was next to him. I lightly hit my head against the shelf in my locker before slowing turning around, I saw Eli grow angry and Clare grow concern.

Eli asked "Who did that?"

While Clare asked "Are you okay? Is it broken?"

I replied with "Leave it alone Eli and I'm fine Clare, it's not broken just bleeding."

Eli said "How can you defend them?"

I answered with "I'm not, it's just more trouble than it's worth and besides it's my word against there's, once it's all over they will become more worse and right now it's not that bad."

Eli said "Not that bad, Adam you're bleeding."

I replied with "It's a nose bleed; hardly anything major decides I have loads of them."

Eli said "It's not right Adam."

I replied with "I didn't say I liked it, of course it's not right Eli but I've seen a lot worse happen to other people right now I have a pretty light to other people. If it gets out of hand, I'll speak up but right now I'm not saying anything and neither are you or any of you."

Eli said "Okay, alright," he was angry but he knew I was right about this.

I said "Now you three don't tell anyone especially Drew or Bianca?"

Alli asked "Why not? Don't they deserve to know?"

I answered with "It'll only end with one of them in trouble and there both doing really good, I don't want to ruin it with my mess."

Jenna said "It's not your mess Adam."

I replied with "It is, we should all get to class the bell should go soon," as if on cue the bell rang we all said our goodbyes before heading in different directions for our classes. I knew they were all trying to look after me or protect me but telling someone isn't going to help it just makes things a whole lot worse.

* * *

Pushing my books into my locker, while thinking about where I would go to lunch weather I would go to the cafeteria or go up onto the roof. Just as I closed my locker I felt my slammed into it hard and painfully, recovering quickly I turned around to see Dave standing there.

I asked "What the hell was that?" I could feel people's curious eyes on Dave and I trying to work out what was happening and I could see people recording it.

Dave spat "I could ask you the same thing, Alli has been all over lately. What's that all about?"

I replied with "So what? What's it got to do with you, nothing that's right? Not my fault you were an idiot who didn't appreciate what he had when he had it."

Dave spat back "Like she would even go for tranny like you, anyway. There's no way she would come anywhere near you," he got right up into my face and I got right up into his back.

Dave said "Ali will never, ever like you don't you get that. She only wants me but she was such a prude a guy gets bored after that," I was seeing red I won't to kill him so much but I knew he was winding me up and I didn't want to fall for it.

I started to walk away and he yelled "Ali straight she isn't a lesbian, unlike you!" I wanted to turn around and punch him but I counted in my head and slowly walked away.

Dave then shout "See she no man, she's just pretending." I thought in my head 1…2…3...that's it keep counting his doesn't exists. Walking away without saying another word I thought Dave had let it go but apparently hadn't; how did I know well I got pushed roughly down to the ground. Looking up at Dave he had this crazy look in his eyes, he then came down to my level and start to hit me anywhere he could.

I could feel blood dripping from somewhere but needed to get the upper hand I was able to use little body strength I had to flip us over and get in two punches in before standing myself back up. Using the locker to hold myself I was in a lot of pain everywhere and really wish Dave would get up and run off but he didn't, he decided to tackle me to the ground which hurt a lot. He hadn't shield my arms this time again so instead of flipping us over and trying to stop it, I start to punch upwards hoping it would connect; which I felt a couple of times.

Having my eyes close while punching meant I couldn't see what happen but it was a way to protect my eyes from his insane punches he was throwing around, but when I felt him being lifted up and me as well I reopened them. I look behind to see Bianca was holding me, while Drew was holding Dave, I looked to my left to see Alli, Jenna, Clare and Eli all standing look at me with concern eyes and behind them and around us was probably the whole school which didn't surprise me.

I was feeling sore all over the place, my right eye hurt the most, then my nose, next was my lip which I felt had been cut open and now I could feel the bruises already coming through all over my stomach. I saw the crowd starting to get cut in half and in come running Mr Simpson, where was he 10 minutes ago sitting on his ass doing nothing.

Mr Simpson asked "What is going on here?" Both Dave and I said nothing we were too busy glaring at each other to notice anytime else.

Mr Simpson said "Fine, you two to the nurses office and then to my office where both your parents will be waiting and you can explain it then. The rest of you get to class!" he then stormed off to his office to call our parents was my guess. I could tell he wasn't happy but Dave started it and I didn't even want to get involved in the first place. I gave Alli and Jenna a reassuring smile to let them know I was okay and that everything was going to be alright, I knew they didn't believe me but it help a bit. I looked at Drew who looked ready to kill Drew and then looking at Bianca she looked like she did to but was more concern that I was okay.

Bianca said "Let's get you to the nurse, yeah?"

I replied with "Yeah alright," I allowed her to lead my toward the nurses office I knew she was dying to ask question but I was grateful she was leaving it alone.

* * *

After going to the nurses office and she had told me that I would have good black eye tomorrow, my nose wasn't broken, my lip had been busted open which me heal over time and as for my stomach there would be a few bruises there by tomorrow. When we had gotten the hospital Bianca had to get to class which was why I'm now waiting outside Mr Simpson office for my Mum alone. Hearing the sound of high heels walking my way, I looked up to see Mum was walking towards me and fast Getting to me she didn't say a word, she just looked at my facing assuming the damage was my guess.

Once that was done she asked "What happened?"

I replied with "This wasn't my fault, I tired walking away. I promise you this isn't my fault," I knew I had the biggest pouty face at her she had to know it wasn't my fault. Seeing Dave walk up with Dad, Dave had this face of anger that guy seriously has problems. I heard Dave's Dad and my Mum talking to each other but I just kept my head straight down and did nothing; thought I could feel Dave glaring at me. Feeling my photo vibrate over and over again, at least five times I think; I quickly got it out of my pocket to see I had five text messages.

-Alli  
I hope you're okay, I'm sitting here going out of mind. I hope that faces of yous is okay as well and your lips wouldn't want anything stopping us from making-out now would we.  
-Adam  
I'm fine baby, concentrate on your class, I'm just sitting here out front of Simpsons office. Yeah it's fine, I'll have a black eye tomorrow and a really sore lip but nothing will stop me from kissing you and Jenna.

-Jenna  
OMG! Adam, are you okay!? You are seriously making me panic and worry! Are you hurt? Do you have to get anything removed?  
-Jenna, Jenna, baby it's okay, I'm okay there's nothing to worry about because I am okay. It's just a few scratches nothing a few days will fix and no I don't have to get anything removed from me.

-Eli  
Dude, what happened? Are you okay? Your face seriously looks like it got rearranged.  
-Adam  
It was nothing Eli just leave it. I'm defiantly okay, a few cuts and bruise nothing I can't handle.

* * *

I was going to look at my last two but I heard the door to Mr Simpson office open and he told us all to come in at once and Mum gave me this look of you better put that away before you lose it; so I quickly put it back in pocket and followed her into the office. There were a chair for everyone to sit down on it, I sat on the furthest one from Dave and the feeling was mutual for him too because he sat on the other far wing side while our parents sat in the middle.

Mum asked "What happened? Why is my sons face almost rearranged and Dave as well?"

Mr Simpson replied with "I'd like to know that too," I suddenly found the wall very interesting.

I heard Dave's Dad asked "Dave, what happened?"

Dave replied with "The guy is insane that is all," I rolled my eyes knowing that would happen.

Mum asked "Adam?"

I replied with "He started it, I tried to walk away but he wouldn't let me."

Dave's Dad asked "Dave is that true?"

Dave answered quick smart "No his lying, can't you see that."

Mr Simpson asked "Is anyone going to tell me what happened?" I stared at the wall intensely but I couldn't see what Dave was doing but he was keeping quiet.

Mr Simpson said "Alright, neither of you want to speak up; I'll have no other choice then to suspend you for fight. You both have been in trouble for fighting already; I think you need a more effective away of punishment. The rest of the week you are both suspended, only coming back on Monday. You may collect your things and head home now, you two seriously need to think because this school doesn't allow violence." I had to hold myself back from not rolling my eyes at his last sentences, if this school didn't allow it how come I'm getting shoved into lockers daily? He is a joke like the rest of the teacher in this school, he just a suit who doesn't do anything. We were dismissed from his office and all of us stood up and left the office.

I didn't concentrate on what Dave was doing, only on my Mum who said "Get your stuff and come straight home, will be talking and you will tell me what happened." She had this no questions look in her eye and I nodded my head and left to my locker; on the way I took the chance to read my other two texts.

-Bianca  
What was that all about? Are you okay? What did the nurse say? Are you going to live?  
-Adam  
Don't worry about it, I'm okay, the nurse said I'm just a few cuts and bruises and yes I am going to live.

-Drew  
What the hell were you thinking? Getting into a fight, you idiot. How stupid are you really Adam!? We're staying at our place tonight and I want answer Adam!  
-Adam  
Get off your high house Drew!  
I was angry at Drew, he gets into fights daily and his having ago at me; ass whole he is. After collecting my books, I sent a massage to Jenna and Alli telling them I was suspended for the rest of the week and I would let them know what Mums punishment is. Heading off towards my car really grateful I had it and could drive, it would have been awkward on the drive home with Mum. Pulling slowly into my driveway knowing my car wouldn't be going anywhere so it was allowed to get boxed in, I parked it next to Mums car that was already here. Taking a really deep breath and letting it out, I grabbed my bag before getting out of the car and headed into the house.

* * *

Walking in Mum was standing there waiting for me and said "Downstairs, now and explain what happened!" I nodded my head placing my bag by the front door and followed her downstairs into the den/living room and sitting on the lounge.

I said "Dave was angry for some reason and he thought something was going on between Alli and I; which there's not it's just friendship. Anyway he kept saying all these mean things and I just walked away knowing he was trying to winded me up. I thought he had left it alone but then he pushed me to the ground and started to punch me, I was able to push off me and get two punches in before standing up and walking away again. But he tackled me to go crazy at me, punching me insanely and I decided to hit him back which was what happening when Drew and Bianca broke it up." I hated saying Alli and I were just friends, we were so much more than that but I wasn't ready for anyone to know; especially my Mum.

Mum asked "Is that it?"

I nodded my head and she said "Okay, I'm not going to punish you Adam but one more stunt like this and you'll be seriously grounded for the rest of your life," I smiled to myself no grounding on top of suspension was a good thing.

I said "Thank Mum, can you explain things to Drew and Bianca for me please?"

Mum replied with "Course, what are you going to do now?"

I said "Go up to my room to read some comics while putting an ice pack on my eye."

Mum asked "Yeah how is it?"

I replied with "Just your standard black eye."

Mum nodded and asked "What about the rest of you?"

I answered with "I had a blood nose but it's gone, bust lip which will heal itself and a few bruises on my stomach that will also heal themselves."

Mum said "Okay, don't be afraid or brave to ask for anything," grabbing an ice pack from the freezer before heading upstairs to read a comic I was up too and dreading for Drew to get home.


	5. Chapter 5

Hearing the sound of Bianca's car made me groan because I'd have to deal with Drew and I just didn't want to deal with him and the fact he has been texting me no stop was annoying. Hearing my phone go off, I looked down to see it was a text message from Alli; making me immediately happy already.

-Alli  
Hey are you okay? We are really worried about you

-Adam  
Yeah I'm fine, I'm not grounded or anything, just suspended from school. I didn't start the fight with Dave, he did and I tried to walk away three times. Nothing to worry about, Drew just got home and is walking inside now; I'll skype when finished.

-Alli  
It sucks that you're suspended from school but at least your Mum didn't ground you. Jenna is so pissed off at Dave for starting all this, it's taken me an hour to calm her down; that's why we didn't message you straight away after school. Okay, we look forward to it.

I went to reply but Drew walked in pissed and with a concern Bianca following him, I quickly turned my off of completely and put it into my pocket.

Bianca asked "Are you okay?"

Drew said "Are you completely stupid? I thought you were the brains of this family, how stupid are you to get into a fight!?"

Looking at Bianca I replied with "I'm fine thanks," she smiled and nodded her head at me.

Looking at Drew I shouted "Get off your high horse Drew, and then maybe, just maybe you would see that I tried three times to walk away from the fight. Dave came at me with insults, I walked away. Dave tackled me from behind and hit me; I walked away with only two punches in just to get him off of me. Dave tackled me again, I tried to get him off of me but he was to strong and I decided why should I just lie there and take it, so I started hitting him back anywhere I could!"

Drew asked "Why would Dave come after you?"

I replied with "He thinks something is going on with me and Alli, when there's not," twice in one day, you're on a roll Adam.

I said "Dave is a complete psycho that has just realised what he has lost," I watched as the realisation came up onto Drew face and I just shook my head at him.

Drew replied with "I'm sorry Adam."

I said "Whatever, I have some study to do," they both nodded their heads. They walked out of the room and let out a sigh as I lay back on my bed.

* * *

Remembering the skyping session with Jenna and Alli, I quickly sat up and got my computer from my desk and start to set up skyping session with them. Alli answered the skype call and up onto my computer screened popped up both her and Jenna's beautiful faces with beautiful smiled; which automatically made me start to smile.

Jenna said "Hey."

I replied with "Hi."

Alli said "Hello," I smiled at both of them.

Alli then asked "Things with Drew went quick, how did it ago?"

I answered with "Yeah, he shouted, I shouted and he came to the realisation that I didn't start the fight and that's all that really happened."

They both gave me a look and I asked "What?"

Jenna replied with "You really expect us to believe that."

I said "Well yeah because is the truth, Drew thought I started the fight but I didn't Dave did and now he knows I am telling the truth."

Jenna said "I wish you'd let me go rip his head off," she said looking at Alli; Alli gave me a look that said help me please.

I say "Jenna the last thing we need is you getting into trouble as well, who else is going to fend all the guys off of Alli."

Jenna nodded and replied with "Right, I didn't think of it like that."

I said "Yeah, you got to fold up the fort while I'm down and out."

Jenna smiled and replied with "I will, I promise," I nodded and blow her a kiss.

Alli said "Hey! How come she got the kiss and not me? It was my ex that made your face look like that."

I groaned and replied with "Don't remind me he is your ex," I saw Jenna nodding agreeing with me. I then blow Alli a kiss which she caught and put into her shirt pocket, I smiled at both of them.

Alli then asked "So how long are you suspended?"

I answered with "A week."

Jenna said "A whole week, how are we supposed survive without you there?"

I shrugged and replied with "I don't know," I heard them both sigh.

I say "I'm sorry about getting into trouble."

Alli said "It's okay Adam; it's not your fault. Were just going to miss you a lot is all," I nodded my head and picked up my laptop.

Jenna asked "What you doing?"

I replied with "Getting comfy," I saw them both nod before I hopped into bed under the covers.

I then said "I'm going to miss you two and if you need lifts to school, just let me know and I'll take you."

Alli smiled and replied with "We can't let you do that."

I said "Yeah you can and I want too, I'm just a phone call away if you need me." They both smiled at me and we continued on talking about random and different things; it was a lot of fun.

I then heard a knock on the door; Alli asked "What was that?"

I replied with "Someone knocking on my door," I pressed my fingers to my lips telling them to be quiet before shouting for the person to come in.

Watching as Bianca walked in; she asked "How is your face?"

I replied with "A little sore but nothing I can't handle."

Bianca smiled and said "Such a guy," I just smiled at her and shrugged. Bianca walked more into my room before sitting on the edge and pulling something out of her pocket.

She handed it to me and I asked "What's this?"

Bianca replied with "It's cream for your injuries, put it on believe me it helps."

I nodded and asked "Do I want to know, how you know this?"

Bianca answered with "Tough life growing up."

I replied with "Your Dad?"

Bianca said "Yeah, yours too?"

I replied with "Yep."

Bianca smiled and said "It's great having abusive fathers isn't it."

I replied with "Yeah, it's the best but how did you know?"

We both said at the same time "Drew," she nodded her head and continued with "I don't think he meant to tell me, he just said he understood what it was like to go through that and I asked him how and he told me about you."

I nodded and replied with "It's fine, it's a long time ago."

Bianca said "Maybe but you don't forget."

I replied with "Yeah, I wish I could though."

Bianca said "Same."

I asked "How bad was it for you?"

Bianca replied with "He broke a couple of bones, you?"

I said "He gave me a concussion once."

Bianca said "That's rough, mine never got that bad."

I asked "How'd you get away for it and end up here?"

Bianca replied with "My Mum she died then my Aunt found out about my Dad, and took me away from him."

I nodded and asked "How old were you?"

Bianca replied with "Eleven."

I asked "Do you miss your Mum?"

Bianca answered with "Every day, how old were you when you left?"

I responded back with "Nine, when Mum finally left him and then a year later she found Drew's Dad." I hadn't forgotten the girls were still on skype with me but they would have to find out sometime, and now was better than later.

Bianca then said "Use it, it helps."

I replied with "Okay," I smiled at and she stood up from the bed.

Bianca was walking to door when I shouted "Bianca!?"

She turned around and replied with "Yeah?"

I say "Thanks for the umm…cream."

Bianca replied with "Anytime Adam," she smiled at me before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. Lifting the lid of my lap to reveal both Jenna faces but Alli was nowhere to be seen, I saw in her eyes that she looked ready to cry but were holding it back.

I asked "What's wrong?"

Jenna smiled a bit before replying with "Only you could ask that, after just revealing what it was really like growing up for you."

I said "Yeah, umm…where's Alli?"

Jenna replied with "In the bathroom, she couldn't hold back anymore."

I frowned and said "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you both sad."

Jenna replied with "Adam, it's fine. I'm glad we know."

I said "Yeah me too, just don't act strange around Bianca because then she'll kill me for telling you."

Jenna replied with "We won't."

I smiled and said "Thanks, can you go make sure Alli's alright please?"

Jenna replied with "Of course, I'll be back," nodding my head I watched as she stood up and left the room.

* * *

Jenna's P.O.V

I couldn't believe that's the childhood Adam had, no one should deserve that especially Adam. I had no idea how I had managed to hold the tears back and it was heartbreaking to see Alli leave the room, I was going to follow but then I heard something that sounded like Bianca was leaving; and I thought he should have someone here we the screen came back up. I also couldn't believe the past Bianca has; it makes sense why she seems like a mess but a put together mess.

Walking to the bathroom and knocking before saying "Alli it's me, can I come in please?"

I heard her sniff and replying with "Okay," opening the door and walking into the bathroom. I found Alli sitting on the floor, her make-up was messy, and her eyes were puffy and red.

Alli said "I'm a mess."

I replied with "A hot mess though," she smiled but then more tears started to roll down her cheeks. Sitting down on the floor next to her, I wrapped my arm around her and she laid down onto my chest.

Kissing the top of her head and saying "Adam is okay."

Alli replied with "Yeah but how can someone be so cruel to him, his so sweet, kind, dorky but cute."

I smiled and said "I don't know how anyone could hurt him like that or like Dave has but they have and he seems to have dealt with it though."

Alli replied with "Maybe, I just don't get how someone can do that to him."

I said "Me neither, me neither," I felt tears rolled down my cheeks and drop into Alli's hair. She looked up and her eyes filled with concern straight away. Reaching up with her right hand, she started to wipe away my tear as best she could; even though more were following.

I sniffed and said "Sorry, I came in here to calm you down and now look."

Alli smiled and replied with "Your allowed to cry too Jenna, his your boyfriend too."

I said "Yeah he is."

Alli replied with "His going to be worrying about us, we should get back into my room."

I smiled and said "Yeah let's clean up before we go in there though." Alli stood up first and held a hand out for me; I smiled at her and took it. Alli lift me off the ground, she cupped my face before leaning up and kissing me on the lips.

I asked after the kiss "What was that for?"

Alli replied with "Just because I could," I smiled at her and she smiled back.

I then said "I really like you and Adam."

Alli responded with "That's really good because I feel the same way, now let's get back to our man," we both laughed at each other and started cleaning ourselves up.

* * *

Adam's P.O.V

I was just sitting in my room waiting for them both to come back, I really hated not being able to go with Jenna to help Alli. I saw a shadow near the door in their room, looking up I thought it meant be them but I soon saw it was Alli's Dad. He walked into the room, looking around before spoting me and walking over to the computer.

He said "Hello Adam."

I replied with "Hello Mr Bhandari," I waved at him.

Mr Bhandari asked "You wouldn't happen to know where my daughter and Jenna are would you?"

I answered with "In the bathroom, I believe."

He asked "Together?"

I said "Yeah, they just found out about what my childhood was like. It was hard for Alli to take and she needed to go into the bathroom, Jenna went after her to find out if she was okay."

He nodded and replied with "Alright, thank-you," I just smiled and shrugged.

Mr Bhandari asked "Do you skype often?"

I replied with "Yeah, it's easier and cheaper than texting."

Mr Bhandari nodded and said "You kids have it so easy these days, do I want to know how your face got to look so rearranged?"

I answered with "I take it you wouldn't believe the old tripped a fell."

Mr Bhandari replied with "That line is so old, I think I created it," we both had a chuckle before he told me to spill.

I say "Just some good old fashion jealousy."

Mr Bhandari asked "Who?"

I replied with "You don't want to know Sir," he looked deep into my eyes and seemed to believe it.

Mr Bhandari said "Okay but when it's starts affecting my daughter, that's when I want to know. Are we clear?"

I replied with "Crystal," he nodded his head in an approving manner.

Mr Bhandari asked "Is that a Spider-man comic book poster I see hanging on your wall?"

I answered with "Yeah, it is. I'm a huge fan."

Mr Bhandari said "So was I as I kid, I recon I've still got all my copies of the first collection."

I widen my eyes which course Mr Bhandari to laugh, he then said "Come over for dinner tomorrow night and I'll let you borrow them."

I asked "Are you serious?"

Mr Bhandari answered with "Yeah I am, you do want to read them don't you?"

I said "Uh, yeah. Who wouldn't?"

Mr Bhandari replied with "My kids."

I just shook my head in shame and said "They have no idea what they are messing."

Mr Bhandari agreed with me by saying "Right?" We talked more about comics and other things before I saw the girls walking in and I straight away saw they had both me crying; concern came racing up onto my face.

Mr Bhandari asked "What's wrong girls?"

They both looked at each other not sure what to say and say for them "My past remember Mr Bhandari."

He said "Right, completely forgot."

I replied with "How old are you again?"

Both of the girls jaws hit the floor, Mr Bhandari looked at the screen and said "Watch it cheeky," their jaws were no under the house.

I just shrugged and he said "I'll leave you to it, Adam I expect you here 6:00pm sharp or else I'll take away every second copy."

I gasped and said "You wouldn't? That's, that's like criminal."

Mr Bhandari replied with "Show up late and you'll see."

I responded with "I'll be there before six, I promise."

Mr Bhandari said "Good, see you tomorrow Adam and night girls," he hugged and kissed them both on the top of the head, waved at me before leaving the room and closing the door on his way out.

Alli said in disbelief "You, you and my, my father," she sat down not being able to finish it.

Jenna asked "Your coming over for dinner tomorrow night?"

I answered with "Yeah, your Dad and I have more in common that I first thought, his actually pretty cool."

Alli said "My Dad, My Dad is cool?" she looked at me with more disbelief than before.

I replied with "Yeah, anyway are you two okay?"

Jenna said "It's just hard for us to hear what you went through back then is all."

Alli added "Yeah what Jenna said, I just can't believe someone could hurt you like that," I nodded my head and shrugged my shoulder not really having a clue what to say.

Alli asked "What did you and my Dad talk about?"

I smiled and replied with "Just you two, comic books and coming over for dinner tomorrow night."

Jenna said "Right and why are you coming over?"

I wanted to have some fun so I replied with "To tell him, to his about us," I watched us both their jaws dropped and they tried to work out how to say no without being offensive.

I say though laughter "You should have seen your faces they were priceless."

Alli said "You suck," Jenna nodded her head agreeing.

I replied with "I'm sorry it was there for the taking."

Alli rolled her eyes and asked "So why are you actually coming over tomorrow?"

I answered with "Your Dad has some comic books that I'm interesting in reading and his letting me borrow them," they both slowly nodded their heads probably not thinking that's why I would be coming over. There was a knock on my door and I did the same thing from before by holding a finger up to my lips; and shouting for whomever it was to come in.

It was Bianca again; she asked "Have you put the cream on yet?"

I replied with "No, I'm having a shower before bed and I'll put it on then."

Bianca nodded and said "I got told by your Mum to tell you that dinner is ready."

I replied with "I'm not really hungry."

She walked over to me and placed a hand on my forehead and saying "Are you feeling okay? Because for us long us I know you, you are never not hungry."

I smiled and replied with "Yeah, I'm fine. Just not hungry is all."

Bianca said "Okay, I'll put your bowl into microwave for you."

I replied with "Thanks Bianca."

Bianca then said "Drew just worried about you."

I replied with "I know but he needs to get all the facts before excusing his on brother of starting a fight, when he knows I had creating tension in any situation."

Bianca said "Yeah but your brother has a really thick skull, so it will take a while for him to realise that."

I smiled and replied with "True."

Bianca asked "What are you doing here anyway?"

I replied with "Watching a real life film play out."

Bianca looked at me confused and asked "What does that mean?"

I replied with "It means keep your nose out."

Bianca said "Okay, okay I will and just so you know, I know there was something more about today's fight that you haven't told anyone but I'm not sure what and why."

I nodded and responded with "Too many crime novels Bianca."

Bianca pushed my head aside and said "Cheeky," I just smiled and watched her live the room.

Lifting the screen up again, I was hit with Alli asking "Is she right? Was there more to the fight?"

I replied with "I have no clue, what she is on about."

Jenna asked "What was the fight about?"

I responded with "I'd rather not say."

Jenna asked "Why?"

I answered with "You'll get mad and might do something to get into trouble tomorrow."

Alli said "Adam we won't, we promise," I saw in their eyes that they were serious.

I replied with "Dave came up to me because he was having a go me because he thinks Alli and I are together, but I've kept denying it; I don't want to but I wasn't sure where we all stood with dating still. That's what the fight was about."

Alli asked "It was over me?"

I replied with "In a round-a-bout way, yeah it was."

Jenna said "We're not mad, see," she smiled but I could see the angry in their eyes.

I replied with "Yeah, I'll pretend like I'll believe that. Now can we stop talking about your Ex, please."

Alli said "Okay, what are you planning on doing with all your time off from school?" Just like that we went back into good, simple, easy-going conversation and I liked that we could do that in this relationship. Just go from serious topic, to light and easy.


	6. Chapter 6

One Month Later

It had been a full month since I had gotten into the fight with Dave, when we had returned back to school after a week of suspension; we avoid each other like the plague. Alli, Jenna and my relationship had been going really well, we were contemplating telling others but weren't all 100% sure yet; but it helped that I was creating a good relationship with Mr Bhandari.

I had been keeping my head down at school, keeping out of trouble and not coursing any; just trying to do all my study. I had gone to seen Felix whenever I could and whenever he was up for it, and wasn't too tired for it. Drew had left me to my business and kept apologizing for excusing me of starting of the fight and after a full week of his apologises I finally told him I had forgiven him ages; we went back to our normal brother relationship.

Bianca would hang out with Drew and I, playing PlayStation or watching movies; I think he was grateful we weren't fighting for once. Eli and Clare had both been pretty wrapped up in each other, which was fine since I had the girls to hang out with but Eli and I'd still get together every week to read comics; he was so jealous when I told him about Mr Bhandari's comics. Walking down the hospital floor until I can to the window that when I looked through, I found a very sick looking Felix and it just broke my heart to see him so weak.

I then heard a voice say behind me "Your back," looking over my shoulder to see it was Chloe, the nurse from a couple of weeks ago.

I replied with "Yeah, I had nothing to do and thought I'd come see him," I looked back through the window.

I asked "How's he doing?"

Chloe answered with "The cancer is catching up to him."

I sighed and asked "Do you know how long he has left?"

Chloe replied with "The doctors don't like to give out that information."

I said "Yeah probably for the best we don't know," I watched as Felix turned to look to the window and his face light up when he saw me.

I said "I better get in there."

Chloe replied with "Okay, just don't excite him too much."

I said "I won't," I glanced a smile at her before moving towards the door and going inside.

Felix said in a really weak voice "Hey Adam."

I replied with "Hey buddy, how are you doing?"

Felix said "So-so," I nodded my head and leant over to kiss him on the top of his head.

Sitting on the bed, I asked "Where's your Mum?"

Felix breathed out "She getting a coffee," I nodded my head.

Felix then said "Adam, I have a favour to ask you."

I replied with "Good ahead buddy."

Felix said "You've helped me tick everything off on my small buck list but there's one thing I still want to do before I go."

I nodded and replied with "High school."

Felix said "Yeah, do you think it'd be possibly for me to come to your school just for one day."

I responded back with "I have no clue buddy; it'd have to be okay with your Mum, your doctors and my principal."

Felix asked "Can you look into it for me please?"

I replied with "Of course buddy, rest up and I'll go talk to your Mum," he smiled and I stood up from his bed to head to the cafeteria. Walking through the cafeteria doors, I looked around for my Aunt before finding her crying at one of the tables. Walking over to her table and sitting down on the chair closet to her, she looked up to see it was me and start to wipe her tear away.

Grabbing her hand I said "You don't have to do that," she nodded and stopped wiping them away.

Molly said "He doesn't have long Adam and I don't know what I'm going to do without him."

I sigh and replied with "I don't either, his my brother and I don't want to lose him."

Molly said "Cancer sucks," I nodded my head agreeing with her.

I then said after a few minutes of silence "Felix wants to do one more thing before he goes."

Molly asked "What is it?"

I answered with "Experience high school."

Molly said "I don't think that will be possibly, his getting worse every day."

I replied with "I know but maybe he can go in a wheelchair."

Molly asked "Would your principal be okay with it?"

I replied with "I don't know but he has had a type of cancer so I think he'll understand."

Molly said "True, I'll speak to his doctors and you talk to your principal and if they say it's okay for him to go, then I see no problem but you have to watch him Adam."

I replied with "Of course, his not going to leave my sight." We went onto talking about more things to do with Felix, but then decided to head back to see him and explain to him that we would try to see if the high school thing is possible.

* * *

After spending most of the day yesterday at the hospital and the night on skype with my girls, I was really drained on energy Monday morning but I got out of bed; because if Felix could then I could. Spending 20 minutes texting Jenna and Alli back and forward before the three of us realised how long we had been texting and need to get ready for school. Not needing to pick the girls up this morning I was a little grateful, only because if I did we all would have been late for our first class but we meet out the front of school like we normally did when her Dad drove them to school. After walking to both of their lockers, w head to mine where we found Eli and Clare standing making-out on it.

I groaned and said "There's a perfectly good locker next to it, why does it have to be mine they make-out on."

Alli replied with "Just lucky."

I said "If that's lucky, I'd hate to see what bad luck is," they both laughed before we continued the short trip to my locker and I pushed Eli and Clare off my locker.

Clare said "Sorry Adam," I just looked at them before unlocking my locker and looking for my books.

Eli then said "You look like crap Adam."

I replied with "Thanks, I think."

Clare said "What he was trying to say was that you look like you didn't get much sleep last night."

I replied with "I got what he meant, thanks. It's because I didn't, I couldn't get Felix out of my head."

Clare asked "Yeah how is he going?"

I answered with "His not doing well, probably a few months."

Jenna and Alli say "What?" at the same time; I had left that detail out yesterday because I didn't want to upset them.

I replied with "Yeah, he was really pale and weak yesterday."

Eli said "That just sucks," I nodded my head and went back to looking for my books.

Clare said "We better to get to class, walk me?" I saw out of my corner of my eye, it was Eli she was asking.

Eli replied with "Of course."

Clare asked "Alli you coming?" Looking at Alli I saw the concern in her eyes, both Jenna and I nodded our heads at her, telling her it was okay to good.

Alli replied with "Sure," she smiled at us before following behind Eli and Clare to class. Sighing as I rest my head against the top shelf of my locker, I felt a hand on my shoulder and the hand squeezed the skin before trying to move me to face them. Giving in I finally turned around to face Jenna, whose face was full of concern.

Jenna asked "Are you okay?"

I replied with "I'm just not ready to lose him yet."

Jenna said "You've still got plenty of time, make the most of it."

I asked "Why him? What did he ever do? Why does he have to go through this? Why can't it be me instead? Why can't I be the one laying in that hospital bed instead of him? It's not fair or right?" I felt the tears falling from my eyes and I felt arms pulled me into them. The scent of Jenna hit my nose telling me it was her comforting me, I felt her start moving her hand up and down my back, gently, trying to calm me.

Jenna whispered into my ear "I don't know Adam, I just don't. It's not fair, none of this is."

Sniffling a bit before pulling my head back and wiping away my tears, I say "I have to umm…go."

Jenna replied with a voice full of concern "Adam, you don't have to go to class."

I said "I'm not. Felix, he wants to come here for a day. Experience high school before he goes, it's the last thing he has to tick on his buck list and I have to convince Mr Simpson to allow him to come here. What nine year old kid has a buckle list?"

Jenna asked "Do you want me to come and help?"

I answered with "Nah, you've done enough."

Jenna said "It feels like I've done nothing."

I replied with "You've done everything," I so badly wanted to lean in and kiss her but I couldn't and it killed me.

I then said before she could reply "Come on I'll walk you to class before going to see Mr Simpson."

Jenna replied with "Okay but you need your books," she smiled at the end of her sentences.

I said "Right, umm…what classes do I have again?"

Jenna asked "You don't know?"

I answered with "I know I should but Felix is in my mind and I just can't think."

Jenna said "Okay, you have Social Studies, Maths and History."

I smiled and replied with "That's right, thank-you." Turning around to look in my locker, I was able to find the books straight away before closing my locker and locking it.

I said facing Jenna "Led the way," I bowed a bit making Jenna laugh before she pushed me a bit making me smile at her.

Arriving at Jenna's class that had already started, I said "I'm so sorry, I made you late for your class."

Jenna replied with "Don't worry about it, I wouldn't have it any other way and you would be the same."

I said "True, go in there and make me proud."

Jenna replied with "Alright, where are you going?"

I answered with "To see Simpson, fingers-crossed he allows it."

Jenna said "Okay, I'll text Alli to meet us at our place."

I smiled and replied with "Sounds good, now get in there," I pushed her a little towards the door and she smiled before walking in. Standing outside, watching for a bit making sure she was okay and found a sit; then I left towards Simpson's office.

* * *

Alli's P.O.V

Adam just didn't seem okay when I left them with Eli and Clare, I wanted to stay but I had no good reason to stay; this whole secret dating really sucked sometimes. I hoped that Jenna had stayed to see what was wrong and would tell me. I was having trouble concentrating on what the teacher was saying, which wasn't normal for me and Clare who was sitting next to me could tell.

Our teacher Mr Dennis said "Okay, groups of three which you can pick yourselves, due at the end of the week and get to work people," he clapped his hands and the room filled with noise.

Clare tapped on my shoulder and asked "You want to work with me and Eli?"

I replied with "Yeah of course," yay I get to watch them make-out and be all gross with each other. I had agreed because I didn't know anyone else in this class and I didn't really want to start now.

Eli then came over saying "Here is the task sheet ladies, why don't we brainstorm some ideas?" He hand us both a sheet, I started to read it but felt my phone vibrate. Looking to see if Mr Dennis was look, which he wasn't and I grabbed my phone out to find it was from Jenna.

-Jenna  
Adam is okay for now, I think. He is upset about Felix and not ready for him to go, I'm not either. He is in Simpson's office now, talking to him about letting Felix come here to experience high school for a day.

-Alli  
I don't know what to say, I'm not ready to lose Felix either. His become a little brother to me and I see the light he brings to Adams eyes; I don't want to lose that look from him. I hope Simpson approves, who could say no though. Are you okay?

-Jenna  
Yeah I know me neither. I had no clue what to say to him, I'm just not good at words. I don't know, Simpson maybe, he and Adam don't really see eye-to-eye. I'm fine, it's just hard to see either of you like that and not knowing what to do.

-Alli  
We'll get through this won't we?

-Jenna  
Of course we will, together. Hey I told Adam we would meet him at Lunch at our favourite place."

-Alli  
Together. Cool, sounds good. I have to get back to work, wish you and Adam were here in this class; especially now.

-Jenna  
Yeah me too, teacher giving me dirty looks. Why especially now?

-Alli  
Three person group task, paired up with Eli and Clare and they are already making out.

-Jenna  
A'ww my poor baby, just imagines it's me and Adam.

-Alli  
That sounds good in theory but not practical.

-Jenna  
Why not? Don't like us kissing?

-Alli  
That's not it at all, it's just I'd want to join and well I can't.

-Jenna  
Yeah maybe not do that, just power though it all baby and I'll see you at lunch.

-Alli  
Thanks, have fun in your classes.

-Jenna  
You too.

That was the end of our text conversation because Eli and Clare stopped kissing and started getting my attention. I really wish I could have been there with Jenna for Adam but was grateful she was there, that way he wouldn't have shut us out.

Clare then said "Earth to Alli," she waved her hand in front of my face.

I replied with "What?"

Clare asked "Where's your head at?"

Eli stepped in before I could say anything "Must have something to do with who she was texting, concentrating on my studies yeah right."

Clare looked at me and asked "Is he right? Are you seeing a new guy?"

I replied with "No, it's nothing like that."

Clare asked "Then who was texting you?"

I answered with "Jenna, she was asking me if I knew what was for dinner tonight," didn't need them to worry about Adam too.

Eli said "Well that's a letdown, so ideas please? And just like that we went into working on the assignment and they didn't bring up the texting ever again.

* * *

Adam P.O.V

Sitting outside of Simpson's office, waiting for his meeting to finish up. I hadn't really thought about how to ask him, I thought I'd just asked him out right. Waiting, waiting, checking my phone, waiting, waiting, checking my phone and more waiting was the process I went through before his office door finally opened. He walked out smiling, shook the three businessman's hands before they left.

Mr Simpson said "Mr Torres, come on in," nodding my head. I stood up and followed him into his office, where he told he to take a seat and he took his.

Mr Simpson asked "What can I do for you today?"

I answered with "I need a favour."

Mr Simpson said "Okay, tell me and we'll go from there."

I replied with "My cousin Felix has leukaemia and he has been told there's nothing they can do. His been in the hospital for nearly a year now, he doesn't have no long to go, I can see it in his eyes and his too weak to go to the bathroom by himself. I've been helping him tick of things from his bucket list, the last thing he has on his list is to experiences high school and that's where you come in. I was wondering if he could come here some day this week, come to every class with me and he can experiences what high school is like."

Mr Simpson said "I'm sorry about your cousin, what have his doctors say?"

I replied with "Thanks, I'm not sure but I'm sure they'd be fine with it."

Mr Simpson said "Okay, well I'm fine with it as long as his doctors are and let me know when your bring him in."

I replied with "Alright thanks."

Mr Simpson said "Okay if that's all, I'll write you a late slip and you can get to class."

I replied with "Thanks," he nodded his head before starting to write me the late slip. When he finished writing it he handed to me, taking it from him and thanking him I left out of his office. Making my way to my first class Social Studies before I missed to much more, since I would be coming into the class halfway through, I still couldn't believe he had agreed to allow Felix to come but I was really grateful he had. Before entering the class, I had sent a text to Molly saying my principal was okay with it and then I entered the class.

* * *

At lunch I was making my way to the spot, Molly had gotten back to me saying that the doctors had also agreed and that Friday was the better day for him to go. I was really happy, Felix would tick the last thing off of his bucket list and that was amazing. Climbing up the ladder to the roof, I opened the roof lid and found that Alli was here but not Jenna. Alli helped me up and once I was hugged me and gave me a kissed.

Asking confused "What was that for?"

Alli replied with "I didn't get to stay with you and I just want to make sure you're okay."

I nodded and said "It's okay that you didn't get to stay, I'm fine Alli."

Alli asked "Are you sure?"

I replied with "Positive," hearing a noise behind us. I looked behind us to see Jenna was climbing up the ladder, when she was close we both helped her out and kissed/hugged her as well.

Jenna asked "How did it go with Simpson?" I smiled and took sat down leaning against the roof wall.

I replied with "It went well, Felix is coming to school on Wednesday."

Alli said "I'd say that went really well," I nodded my head and smiled at them both looking excited.

Jenna asked "Have you told your Aunt?"

I replied with "Yeah, she said the doctors had also agreed to it."

Alli said "That's awesome; we should all go see Felix after school."

Jenna said "Yeah, can we all go see him Adam?"

I replied with "Of course we can, he has been asking me when you two are coming in again." They both smiled, that was then when we open our lunch boxes up and started to eat our food while talking about whatever we want to.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Apologises for the long wait, I am truly sorry I just didn't know what to write. I wanted to give you guys something so if it's a bit short I apologises but I wanted to give you something since in a few days I'm going on a camp and won't be able to write or update. But once I get back from my camp I have two weeks of holidays and hopefully can give you some more.

* * *

Seeing the excitement in his eyes as we pulled up to the school was amazing to see, I quickly hopped out of the car, grabbing the wheelchair out the back of the car and wheeled it over to his door. Molly had brought Felix over to our place this morning, Bianca was going to drive us all to school today and Jenna and Alli would meet us at school. Drew had opened Felix's door already, he carefully picked Felix up in his arms and placed him carefully down into the wheelchair. Bianca then drove off after I close the door to go park her car, I then hooked Felix's IV bag up to the pole that Molly had shown me how to do.

We then heard a voices say "Hey Felix," looking up we saw Alli and Jenna walking over to us.

Felix replied with "Hello."

Jenna asked "Are you excited?" Felix nodded his head really quickly before looking around at the school.

Drew said "Let's get him inside," I nodded my head and carefully started to wheel him over to the ramp.

Once inside Drew asked "Are you going to be okay to look after him?"

I replied with "Yeah, I'll be find don't worry."

Drew said "Okay, well I'll see you at lunch."

I nodded my head and replied with "That you will," Felix then waved goodbye to Drew and Drew waved back before leaving.

Alli asked "What now?"

I replied with "I have to go see Simpson and then it's a normal day at Degrassi," they both smiled.

Jenna asked "Can we come?"

Felix answered for me with "Yeah."

I smiled and said "There's your answer," they both stood either side of me as I wheeled the chair over in the direction of Mr Simpson's office. Getting to the office Alli knocked on the door for me and we heard Mr Simpson tell us to come in.

Alli opened the door up and I wheeled the chair into the office, Mr Simpson looked up and said "Hi, you must be Felix," he stood up from his desk and walked around it before crouching in front of Felix.

Felix waved and replied with "That's me," he pointed back at himself.

Mr Simpson said looking up at me "Staff have been told about him being here today."

I replied with "Cool, thank-you for letting him come."

Mr Simpson said "No problems Adam, now you have classes to get too."

I replied with "Yes Sir," Felix waved to him again. Jenna opened the door and I wheeled backwards out of the door, we then all head in the direction to my locker. At my locker we found Eli and Clare standing there surprisingly not making out.

Jenna said "Wow that's a first."

I replied with "It's weird isn't it?"

Alli answered with "Very," we smiled at each other before we continued on over to my locker.

Clare noticed us first and said "Hey Felix."

I say to Felix "You remember Clare and Eli, right Felix?"

Felix nodded and replied with "Hello."

Eli said "Hey," the two then bumped fists. I moved around the chair to open my locker and to start looking for my books but I kept getting distracted by making sure  
Felix was okay and I forgot what I had.

Jenna said "Your hopeless, Maths, Social Studies and History."

I replied with "Thank-you," I found the books straight away and closed my locker up.

The bell then rang, Felix asked removing his hands from his ears "What's that for?"

Crouching down in front of him I say "It's nothing to be scared of, it's the bell that tells us it's time for class."

Felix nodded and asked "How many are there?"

Alli replied with also crouching down "There's one in the morning for class, another one for lunch, then another one after lunch to tell us to get back to class and then the last one is the home bell."

Felix nodded along; Eli said "We have to get to class."

Clare asked "You coming Alli?"

Alli looked at Jenna and I, we both nodded our heads and Alli replied with "Yeah," the three said their goodbyes and left for class.

Standing back up straight as Jenna asked "Do you need help?"

I replied with "No, we'll be fine won't we buddy?" Felix nodded his head and gave Jenna the thumbs up.

Jenna said "Alright, see you at lunch?"

I replied with "Yeah you will," she smiled at me before saying goodbye to Felix and making her way to class.

Felix said "I like them for you."

I replied with "Thanks buddy, now can you hold these for me?" I held out my books, Felix nodded his head and took them from me. We then made our way to my class, when we got there people did look at Felix and I strangely but soon left us alone.

* * *

Wheeling Felix into the loud cafeteria room, I saw some people starting to look at us but I ignored them and looked around for the others. I soon spotted a table that had Bianca, Drew, Eli, Clare, Jenna and Alli at it, with two spare spots one for me and one for Felix. I started to wheel the chair over to the table, getting there I saw the space for Felix there was no chair and I wheeled him to that spot and took my sit that was next to Jenna.

Bianca asked "Hey Felix, are you enjoying your day so far?"

Felix replied with "Yeah, though I don't understand what the teacher are going on about."

Drew said "Don't worry Felix neither does Adam," I gasped in shock before nodding knowing it was true.

I asked "What would you like for lunch buddy?"

Felix replied with "Chips please."

I said "Sure thing, anything to drink?"

Felix asked "Do they have apple juice?"

I replied with "I'll see what I can do."

Felix smiled and said "Thanks Adam."

I replied with "No problem buddy."

Standing up from the table I heard Alli say "I'll come with you," I smiled at her before we both smiled at Jenna who smiled back at us and then we left to go get into the cafeteria line.

Alli asked "How it going?"

"Good, he really does seem to be enjoying himself."

"That's great Adam."

"Yeah it is." We both grabbed a tray and started to grab what food we wanted to eat, picking up two lots of chip one lot for me and the other for Felix, as well as onion rings, a slice of chocolate cake and two apple juices to drink. I pay for both Alli and my food, Alli smile kindly at me before we walked back over to the table.  
sitting down next to Felix, I say "Here you go buddy, chips and apple juice what more could you possible want." Felix nodded his head and start stuffing his face with chip.

I say to him "Hey slow down buddy, there is no rush and I don't want you to choke," Felix nods his head and starts eating more slowly.

I asked "What were you all talking about?"

Bianca replied with "Felix was telling us about his day."

Alli asked "Are you enjoying it so far?"

Felix replied with "Yeah, it's awesome," he then goes back to eating his chips. I smile at him and start eating my own food; I feel a hand drop onto my thigh and looking down to find Jenna's hand. Looking at my two beautiful girlfriends, I smile and they smile back, I see Jenna also has a hand on Alli's thigh and Alli has a hand on Jenna's thigh.

* * *

Alli's P.O.V

It had been two weeks now since Felix had come to school, he had the best day of his life which was great but remembering his not going to be around for long made me cry all the time. I'd always find myself crying when I was putting my make-up on in the morning and Jenna would always come in, hold me close to her and told me we would get through it all. The three of us were sitting in Science goofing about like the three of us do; we had not a care in the world. Then there's a knock on the door, the class goes silent and the teacher walks over to the door. Behind the door reveals Drew and you can tell his been crying, his not even hiding it. Looking at Adam, I see he looks at his brother in the eyes and I see them having a conversation through their eyes.

Adam said "No, no, it can be," I see Adam trying to hold back tear and seeing him like caused tears to appear in my eyes.

Our teacher asked "Can I help you with something?"

Drew breaks eye contact with Adam and replies with "I just need to talk to my brother," he points over at Adam. Adam stands up silently and walks out of the classroom with Drew.

We then hear outside of the door, Adam voice scream "Noooo!" I look at Jenna and I think we both know what happened. Hearing the sound of something being thrown outside the classroom, Jenna and I rush over to the door and out of it. We find a rubbish bin has been thrown at the lockers, Adams on the ground crying with Drew's arms wrapped around him.

I hear myself whisper out "Adam," he looks up at me and I see the sadness and pain in his eyes.

Drew then said "Felix just passed away," I couldn't hold the tears back they just come streaming down my face. I step into Jenna's arms; we hold each other as we start to cry. He didn't deserve this; he was way too young to die and didn't deserve to have cancer either.

Adam asked "Where's Molly?"

Drew replied with "At home with Mum. Dad came to tell Bianca and I, we all discussed with Mr Simpson that it was probably best if I told you," looking over my shoulder I saw Adam nod his head. Turning around in Jenna's arms so I'm facing Adam and have my back to her but she still holds me in her arms. I feel her place her head in my neck, I feel her tears hitting my neck and I grabbed her arms and held on tight. Seeing Adam stand up from the ground, he walks over to us and wraps his arms around us. Adam places his head on the other side of my neck; the three of us cry together and hold each other up.

We hear Drew say "Wait, wait a minute. You three look way to comfortable in that precision which tells me you've done this before," we all rise our head and look over at him.

Drew said "Adam?"

Adam said to us "Can I tell him?"

Jenna replied with "His pretty much guessed," Adam nods his head but turns to face Drew.

Adam said "I'm dating both of them Drew, we are all dating each other."

Drew replied in a confused voice "You're all dating each other, so Jenna and Alli your dating, Adam and Alli are dating, Jenna and Adam are dating and you're all dating each other; is that right?"

I replied with "Pretty much."

Drew asked "How long has this been going on for?"

Adam answered with "A few months, ever since Alli broke up with Dave really."

Drew said "Right, so Dave was on the money you are dating Alli but also Jenna."

Adam replied with "Yeah."

Drew smiled and said "I never knew you had it in you little brother, I'm very proud," Adam smiles at him.

Adam said "Thank-you but you can't tell anyone not even Bianca or Mum, we just aren't ready for people to know."

Drew replied with "Of course Adam, you can trust me. So am I the first to know?"

We all shake our heads and Adam said "Felix was the first to know," the three of us smile sadly at the memory of telling him and what followed after that.

Adam said "I think I need to go home."

I replied with "That sounds good."

Jenna asked "Do you want us to come with you?"

Adam answered with "Thank-you but I should be with my family, I'll call you later tonight though."

I say "Sure thing and if you don't feel up to it, it's okay but just know we are here for you."

Adam replied with "I do know, thanks." We had our group hugs, as well as giving Adam small pecks on the cheek before he left with Drew. Jenna and I decided to go home too; we just wouldn't be able to concentrate on any school work. On the walk home, I had my head lying on Jenna's shoulder and hers lay on top of my head, we had our arms wrapped around each other and were both in deep thought about the same two people; Adam and Felix.


	8. Chapter 8

Adam's P.O.V

When the four of us arrived home we all slowly and sadly walked into the house, I lead them all down the stairs in the house where we found Mum holding Molly.

I whisper out "Molly."

Molly snaps up and said "Adam," she stands up from her place on the couch and walks over to hug me.

"I am so sorry," Molly then broke down crying on my shoulder and I tried to hold my tears back. After ten minutes of holding Molly while she cried, Mum finally managed to get her off me and sit down on the couch again.

"I'm going to go up to my room."

Drew said "Adam," as I passed him but I hear Bianca telling him to let me go and he does. Walking into my room, I automatically see the picture frame of Felix and I together we were sitting on his hospital bed and I was making him laugh. Walking over to big the frame up, I stare at the picture as I felt tears starting to roll down my cheek.

Sniffing I try whipping my tears away but they just keep falling, I then start to feel angry that this happened to just an amazing person. He didn't deserve this, he deserved to live, to feel happiness, to learn, to feel love and to just live his life but he that got taken away from him and he did not deserve that. Placing the frame down on my bedside cupboard, I picked up my pillow and I started hitting it trying to take all my angry out on it but it wasn't working; I throw the pillow at my door in disgusted for it.

I then started grabbing at anything I could, ripping things up that I thought matter but really they don't, nothing in my life matter now not without him. With tears running down my face made it harder to see things but I don't care. I just keep ripping and throwing everything in my room that wasn't nailed down. I destroyed my room and really I didn't care at all.

In my mind I think I heard my door open but I don't respond to it. I also don't see someone running over to me but I do feel someone wrap their arms around me and slowly bring me down to the ground. I cry hysterically as I try to break out of the firm hold someone has gotten me in. I wanted to take my angry out on my stuff but the person who was holding me down wasn't budging.

I then hear a calming voice say "Adam, calm down. I need you to calm down, calm everything down in your body and just relax," my brain recognises the voice as Bianca. Shaking my head, I try to break out of her hold again and I almost managed to but she brought me back in again.

Bianca said "Adam, I'm not letting you go until you calm down. You need to calm down, your scaring your family. Please Adam, calm down." Hearing that I was scaring my family was what brought me out of the haze I was in, looking up I saw my Mum, Drew, Drew's Dad and Molly all standing there with concern for me in their eyes and on their faces.

Bianca said "That's it Adam, just relax your body back against mine," taking a deep inhale and then exhale, I allowed my body to relaxes itself against Bianca's body. Once I become more calm I felt Bianca loosen her grip on me but it wasn't completely gone, which told me she didn't trust me yet and I think I understood where she was coming from.

I hear Bianca's calming voice asked "Can you guys give us some time alone?" I felt her head move to look up at everyone else in the room.

My Mum replied with "Of course," they had to pull Drew out of the room. When the door was silently shut behind them, I relaxed every single muscle in my body and placed my head back onto Bianca shoulder. Looking around the room, I saw everything was almost completely destroyed, my desk had been swept clean of everything that was on it and it was all on the floor. Comic books had been pulled down from my book shelves, my pillows look like a dog had shredded it and everything was just a complete mess. Stopping looking on my cupboard sitting there perfectly was the picture of Felix and I.

I then say to the room "How do you move passed losing your little brother? How do I pass losing the first person to ever accept me for who I am as a person?"

Bianca asked "What do you mean?"

"Felix, he was the first person I told about who was meant to be, I don't think he understood what I was really saying but he still accepted me. When people started to turn their back on me or started to look down on me and seeing me as a problem that need to be fixed; Felix always stuck by me and gave unconditional love.

"I never knew that Adam," I just shrugged as I felt more tears start to roll my cheek.

Bianca then asked "Can I show you something?"

"Sure," I say while turning around in my spot to look at her.

"It's not here, it's somewhere else."

"Okay, we can go but you have to drive."

"Of course, there is no way you are in a fit state to drive. Come on we'll clean this all up when we get back," Bianca stood up from the floor and I followed after her. Walking over to my closet, I grabbed one of my black hoodies and put it on with the hood up. When I was ready to go, I nodded my head at Bianca who was already standing at my door and when she opened it I wasn't surprised to see Drew sitting outside of it.

Bianca said "I'm going to show Adam something we should be back for dinner."

Drew asked "Can I come?"

Bianca looked back at me before replying with "It's something I need to show Adam by myself, you understand right?"

Drew said "Of course," Drew brought in for a hug and I just stood there. Once he finished hugging me, I followed Bianca out of the house, over to her car where we both got in and she started driving to wherever she was taking me.

* * *

The drive to wherever we were going was long but I wasn't sure if that was because I was tired and just wanted to go home to sleep.

I asked "Where are we going?"

Bianca replied with "You'll see once we get there."

"How much longer until we are there?" I asked not to be annoying but because I actually wanted to know.

"Another five to ten minutes," I nodded my head and went back to looking out my window. When I felt the car stop moving, the car engine turned off and Bianca getting out of the car, I look to see we were on the point. It was this summit kind of thing that you could see the whole town from it was pretty cool.

Getting out of the car as well, I asked "Why are we here?" Bianca was sitting on this wooden beam and I sat down next to her.

Bianca replied with "I want to share something with you that I've never shared with anyone else not Drew, not the many counsellors and therapist I've had, no one knows what I'm about to tell you."

I asked "Why are you telling me?"

"Because you need hope Adam, you need to be shown that you can move on from such pain."

Nodding I say "Well if you're sure you want to tell me then I'll listen," I gave the most sincerest look I could possible mastered.

Bianca spoke "You know my past just like I know yours but there's one thing I didn't tell you, I haven't told anyone. One of my Mum's abusive ex-boyfriends used to sneak into my room at night and rape me, that part you know but there' a second part to it. The guy got me pregnant, I was 13 years old and my Mum boyfriend got me pregnant. I had no idea what to do at the time but I couldn't kill it, I just couldn't.  
I was going to keep it no matter what happen with my Mum. With pregnancy you become bigger and it shows in a lot of ways, my Mum picked up on it straight away. She wanted me to get an abortion but it was too late for that, I had to continue carrying the baby with the realisation that it was going to get put up for adoption. I was about eight month pregnant, three weeks out from my due date when I was hit by a car, a drunk driver. Apparently I was lucky to have survive but with so much damage to me body, especially the front of my body it caused the baby to die.  
When I woke up in a hospital bed two days after the accident, I was told that my baby died. My little baby boy died, I was a complete wreck for days, week, months and I still am to this day a wreck. When they removed the baby from my belly, they were able to get it cremated and they gave me the ashes of my little boy. I brought them up here and spread them across the town, so I'd never forget what I went through and also because it was where I came a lot when I was pregnant. After that I was in full depression, I mean who wouldn't be after losing their baby especially at that late stage.  
My Mum got sober, got rid of all her ex-boyfriends and became the sober Mum I needed. I know losing your cousin or brother isn't the same thing but it kind of is, I just wanted you to know that I understand what you're going through and if you wanted to talk I'm here." I was completely speechless after what Bianca told me, my mind was racing out of the things she could have told me or wanted to show me that was the least of it. Hearing the sound of sniffing, I look up to see Bianca was crying and I could tell her having to go through that again was painful for her.

Wrapping my arm around her shoulder, I pulled her into my side and said "Thank-you, thank-you so much for trusting me with that. I promise I won't tell anyone, it'll stay between you and me unless you want others to know."

Bianca replied with "I just don't want anyone else to know that I got pregnant at 13."

Nodding my head understanding I say "Bianca you have nothing to be ashamed of, you could have got an abortion straight way the minute you found out you were pregnant but you didn't and that to me is pretty incredible."

"I'm not ashamed, it's just people won't understand unless they know the full story of my life and I don't want people to know that much about."

"Which I totally get, we've pretty much had the same childhood growing up but we've be able get passed it all. I think we are stronger people because of it," I nodded my head agreeing with my own statement.

Bianca then said "The next few days, weeks, months and even years are probably going to be the hardest for you Adam. You're going to have good days and bad days but to get through them, you surround yourself with people who love and care about you which you have. But you also have to open up and talk about how you're feeling because they're probably feeling the same way or have felt that way and know how to get through it. And just always know no matter what you'll always have me, whether I'm away at college or anything else I'll always be here to help you Adam."

I replied with "Thank-you Bianca," I pecked the side of her cheek before turning and looking out at the incredible view. Thinking things over in my head, I feel like Bianca just told me this massive secret and maybe I should level with her and tell her about Jenna and Alli.

Clearing my throat I say "I feel like you told something massive and now I should tell you something."

"You don't have to, that's not what this was about."

"I know, it's just how I feel."

"I don't mind either way but you don't have to," weighing the option up I wasn't really sure how Jenna and Alli would feel about me telling her but I don't think they'd be to mad at me.

Taking a deep breath in before saying "Okay so a couple of months ago now, some new things developed in my life and it was something really good."

Bianca replied with "Okay," she gave me the hand gesture to keep going.

"My love life changed very drastically and very quickly, I went from being single to being in a group relationship with Jenna and Alli," to say Bianca was shock was an understatement, I swear her eyes were going to fall out they popped so much.

"Alli Bhandari and Jenna Middleton?" Bianca question speechless

"Yep," I smiled at the thought of my two girlfriends.

Bianca asked "How did that happen?"

"It was really simple. It was the day after Dave and Alli broke up, I gave them a lift to school and somehow we got talking about the three of us cuddling to us thinking about how hot we'd be together."

"There is no way it was that simple."

"It was, we just talked, sort out the rule of the relationship and we all wanted to start out secretly only because we wanted to see where it would go."

Bianca nodded and asked "Am I the first to know?"

"No, you would be the third now. Felix was the first that's how I managed to score him the date with the two of them because I was already dating them and Drew found out today when we were at school."

"Right," I nodded my head. I was really trying to work out if she was okay with or anything she thought about it.

I asked "So what do you think?"

Bianca responded with "Well if your happy, they make you happy then I don't really see any reason for me not to be happy for."

Smiling I say "I am happy, they both make me happy and smile so much it's unbelievable."

"It now makes sense why you're so happy in the morning when really you shouldn't be."

"Well they are two really amazing, beautiful, caring, kind, loving, adorable cute people and with them in my life it just feels whole and not empty."

"That's really incredible Adam and I think you're going to need them now more than ever," I nodded my head agreeing with her.

"So Dave wasn't lying when he said there was something going on with you and Alli?"

I replied with "Yep, he just didn't realise that Jenna was involved too," I smile again at just the thought of them; I am really crazy about them.

Bianca then said "We should probably head back to home before they start to worry," I nodded my head agreeing with her yet again. We stood up from the wooden beam, walked back to the car, got into the car and Bianca started the engine up to start driving us home.

* * *

It was really late when I was able sneak back up to my room which Drew had cleaned up for me while Bianca and I were out talking, he also got a new pillow for me to use which was really sweet and kind of him. Walking into my room, I was dying to talk to my girls and tell them about Bianca knowing about us just so they weren't blindsided. I texted them both asking if they were free to skype, Jenna was the one to reply telling me they were and Alli invited me to the skype session. I was already sitting on my bed set up, ready to talk and I clicked the answering button and soon both their faces popped up onto my screen.

Seeing their clothing was bedding, I asked "Where you just about to go to bed?"

Alli replied with "No," they both shook their heads and I nodded mine.

Jenna asked "How are you?"

I answered with "I don't know, I'm sad, I'm angry and I'm just really all over the place."

Alli said "That's normal Adam."

I asked "How are you two?"

Jenna replied with "We're fine, you don't have to worry about us."

Alli added on "Wishing we were with you."

I replied with "Me too and I will worry about you two, your both my girlfriends and I have to make sure your okay; it's like part of the boyfriend code."

Jenna asked "Really?"

I answered with "Yep, it's a secret code that no one knows about," they both nodded their head while laughing a little.

Thinking it was better to bring it up now before I either forget or get side-tracked, I say "I have something to tell you both; I'm just hoping you won't be mad at me when I tell you."

Alli replied with "We couldn't ever get mad with you."

I say "I don't know about that, you haven't heard what I've have to tell you."

Jenna said "That may be but we couldn't stay mad at you forever."

Alli quickly said "Just tell us and we'll go from there."

Nodding I replied with "Okay. When I got home from school today, after seeing Molly I went up to my room and kind of destroyed it a bit. I wasn't harmed and no one else was, I can't say the same about my pillows but that's a different story. Anyway Bianca was able to calm me down, after she did so she wanted to tell me something and she did. The thing she told me is a secret, so I can't tell you two but what she told me was really huge and I felt like I had to level it up a bit."

I was cut off by Jenna saying "You told her about us didn't you."

I replied with "Yeah, please don't be mad. She was probably going to find out from Drew anyway and if you knew what she told me, you would understand but I can't tell you."

Alli said "Adam, we're not mad at you. We both realised that Drew probably wouldn't be able to keep it from her and we also understand that she tells you things in confidence and we just have to trust you."

Jenna added on "Which we do, we do trust you."

Letting a sign of relief out, I say "You two are pretty amazing."

They both said at the same time "We know," and it made me smile. Hearing my door being open made me look up to see Bianca had just walked in without knocking.

I asked "What happened to the knocking?" I don't bother lowering my screen at all.

Bianca replied with "Sorry I forgot."

I say "It's fine, what do you need?"

Bianca asked "Do you still have that cream I gave you a few weeks ago for those bruises that Dave gave you for being right about something?" Bianca smirked at the end of her statement.

I replied with "Yeah, I think it's in the bottom draw of my desk," I pointed to where I was meaning.

Bianca nodded and asked "Are you doing homework?"

I replied with "Yeah like homework is this pretty, beautiful and can talk," I smiled at my two girls and smirked when a blush crept up onto their cheeks.

Bianca said "Oh your skyping them."

I replied with "How else would we talk, phone calls don't really work in three person relationship."

Jenna shout out "True that!" looking back at the screen just in time to see Alli kissing Jenna on the lips.

I say "Hey, no fair!"

Bianca asked "What?"

I replied with "They get to kiss each other and I don't."

Bianca walked over to me and said "You'll survive," she then patted my shoulder.

Deciding to change the subject, I asked "Why do you need the cream?"

Bianca replied with "I don't know ever since, I had to pull you to the ground with you swing your arms around my shoulders been hurting."

I said "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Bianca replied with "No, I just don't want it to become all stiff," I nodded my head understanding what she meant. I watched as Bianca looked through the bottom draw of my desk, she rustled through it all before she found it and looked back me.

Alli then asked "Are you coming to school tomorrow?" I saw Bianca look over at me as I thought about my answer.

I replied with "I don't know."

Jenna asked "Do you wanted to go?"

I answered with "Yeah I wanted to because I know Felix wouldn't want my education to suffer just because of him but whether I should is another thing."

Bianca said "I could drive you if you want."

I replied with "No, if I go I'll drive myself."

Jenna asked "Are you sure that's wise?" I saw concern on both of their faces.

I responded with "I don't know, I haven't even decided if I'm going yet."

Bianca said "Well whatever you decided if you need me to drive you, I will."

I replied with "Thanks Bianca," she smiled at me before turning and leaving the room. I turned back to look at the screen of my laptop.

Alli said "If you wanted to come to school you should but maybe you should let Bianca drive you."

I replied with "I'll think about it, I just feel like sleeping all day tomorrow."

Jenna said "Oh that sounds good, can we join you?"

Alli added "Yeah, I'm all for skipping school and join you in sleeping all day."

Smiling I replied with "I bet you both are and believe me I want that to but with my Mum probably staying home from work it'd be too risky."

Jenna nodded and said "Understandable."

Alli asked "If you don't go to school tomorrow, can we come over to see you after school?"

I answered with "I don't know how much fun I'll be but yeah I'd really like that."

Jenna said "We know what you're going through and understand that you won't be super happy all the time."

Alli said "We just want to see you tomorrow Adam, everyday really but tomorrow especially."

Smiling I replied with "I wanted to see you two everyday as well."

Alli asked "If you're not there tomorrow do you want us to pick up any work you'll miss?"

I answered with "Yeah that'd be great, I'm not sure how much of it I'll get done but it'll be a good distraction."

I then asked "Would you two be okay if I didn't come to school for a while?"

Jenna replied with "Of course we will be, we will look out for each other."

Nodding I say "I think I'm going to stay home tomorrow and for a while, my family probably need me."

Alli said "Adam, just do whatever you need to do or want to do."

Jenna said "We'll look after each other and protect each other, while you grieve and we'll come over after school every day to see you. And if you need to talk to us, just call and we'll answer. On weekends we can have movie marathons or whatever else we wanted to do."

Smiling I asked "How did I get so lucky to have two amazing girlfriends?"

Jenna replied with "We ask ourselves the same thing every single morning, how did we get so lucky to have amazing boyfriend and amazing girlfriend."

Alli said "We are all pretty lucky to have each other," I thought about what I wanted to say next and if we were ready for it but just looking at the girls I knew I was.

When I had built up enough self-confidence, I spoke "I love you two so much, I can't imagine my life without you both in it and I don't want to; because the thought alone is scary." Looking at both of their faces I saw surprise at me for saying it and happiness for me saying it.

Jenna replied with "I love you too Adam and you too Alli, I couldn't imagine not having this relationship and I wanted us to last forever," we both kind of looked at Alli not in an expecting way for her to say it as well but just some acknowledgement.

Alli then said "I never thought it was possible to be so happy, I didn't think it was possible to smile when I hear my alarm go off for school and actually wanting to go because I wanted to be with you two. You both make me smile, laugh and incredible happy, with you both by my side I feel like I can achieve everything I want. I love you both as well," we all smiled at each other. I watched as Alli leant over to kiss Jenna, which lasted for a few minutes before they broke away and both blew a kiss towards me and I blew one back.

Looking at my laptops clock and time, I saw that it was really late and said with sadness "You two should probably go to sleep if you're going to school tomorrow," on cue almost Alli yawned.

Jenna sighed and replied with "I think your right."

Alli asked "Are you going to be okay?"

I responded with "I don't know how much sleep I'll get but I'll put a movie in and hopefully it'll put me to sleep."

Jenna asked "Is there anyone you wanted us to tell about Felix?"

I replied with "Yeah, Clare and Eli don't know yet could you tell them for me."

Alli said "Consider it already done."

I smiled and replied with "Thank-you," I blew them both a kiss again. After that we said our goodnight which took a while but none of us minded, they both blew me a kiss goodnight and then we ended the skype video. Sitting my laptop on my desk, I grabbed the closed movie to me that I could reach without having to move, put it into my laptops DVD player. I turned the volume up higher as I pressed play on the movie before walking back over to my bed and settling down for the night with hopes of getting some sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Standing outside the church thanking everyone for coming as they left to go off into the world, today had been Felix's funeral. Alli and Jenna had both asked if they could come and I told them they both were more than welcome, they were standing waiting for me to finish up and drive them home. I was standing in between Drew and Molly who with the added help of Bianca arranged the funeral, I just couldn't handle it. I hadn't gone to school, all I did was stay in my room and sleep or think of Felix, I still had no idea what I'm supposed to without him in my life.

My Mum then said "Go and be with your friends Adam," looking at Aunt Molly who nods her head. I give her, Drew, Mum, Bianca and Drew's Dad all a hug before walking over to where Jenna, Alli, Clare and Eli were standing. Clare and Eli had both asked me as well if they could come and I told them they were also welcome. Arriving to my small group of friends, I feel them all wrap their arms around me at once.

Jenna asked "What do you want to do know?"

I replied with "I think I want to go to the park."

Alli said "That sounds good."

I asked "Do you guys wanted to come?" I looked up at all four of them and they all nodded their heads.

Eli said "We'll follow behind you," I nod my head. Eli takes Clare's hand and leads her over to his car.

Alli then asked "Are you okay?"

I replied with "No but I will be in time," I look over my shoulder at Bianca who is looking back at me.

I feel Jenna wrap an arm around my neck and say "Come on let's go to the park," I feel Alli place her arm around my waist and that's how we walk to my car. At the car Alli decides to sit in the front and Jenna sits behind me. As I drive towards the park, I feel Alli place a hand on top of my leg and Jenna places a hand on my shoulder; it's their way of telling me they are here for me and always will be.

* * *

After spending the afternoon with Jenna, Alli, Clare and Elli in the park, it was good to get home and change out of the suit that I had been wearing all day. Untying my tie, I throw it onto my desk and just look at my room which Drew had fixed up for me. Nothing had been too badly damaged which was good and if it was damaged it had been replaced. Alli and Jenna had been really supportive today; they were both really there for me and have been ever since the news of Felix's death had been told. I knew I need to do something special for them both but I wasn't sure what, maybe Drew or Bianca could help me out with planning something special to do. Hearing a knock on my door I looked up to see Bianca standing in the doorway, she smiles at me and I smile back; which is her cue to walk in, shut the door and sit on the next to me.

Bianca asked "How are you feeling?"

"I don't feel anything, all I feel is numb."

Bianca nods and said "I have something for you," she holds in her hand a disk but nothing is written on it.

I asked "What is it?"

"Before Felix died, I helped him make these little videos for people like you, Drew, your Mum and Molly. He wanted to leave a message for you all, a special message just for you only but he only wanted them to be given out after the funeral." Smiling as I think to myself it is so like him to do this, to think of others before himself.

Bianca continues with "You should watch it," she places the disk in my hand before standing up off the bed and leaving the room. Looking down at the plastic disk in my hands, I think it over and over again whether I should watch it or not and I finally decided half an hour later to watch it. Grabbing my laptop off of my desk, I lean against my headboard and wait for my laptop to start up. Once I am logged into my laptop, I open the disk drive and carefully place the disk inside. When it has finished loading, up onto the screen comes Felix's smiling happy face and automatically makes me smile and miss him so much.

Felix then starts to talk "Hey Adam, if you are watching this then it means, well it means I'm no longer there and that is an intense thought to have. You personally have impacted my life so much, you've taught me a lot and for everything you have done I am extremely grateful. You gave my nine year old self, one hell of a life filled with adventure, laughter, happiness and a light at the end. I'm not scared of dying Adam, I use to be but now I'm not because you showed me not to be scared. I hope my death doesn't affect you greatly, I know it will but keep moving, you have got keep moving in life. If it's one thing being sick at such a young age has taught me is you've just got to life like there is no tomorrow, keep moving and don't get pulled down by the little things. Adam you have an amazing family, two of the most beautiful girlfriends in the way and the best friends in the world, use them for support don't push them away because you're going to need them. You will always be Adam to me, you were never her, you were always Adam; Adam is you name and that is who you are. I love you Adam, so much. Thank-you for everything you have done for me and good luck with your future, I know it's going to be bright and happy. Always know Adam I am right there with you, whatever you do I'll be there standing next to you and cheering the loudest because you taught me to stand out in the crowd and to always be the loudest; no matter what. Goodbye Adam," at the end he did a little wave and his little smile before the video was cut off because it was finished. I was a teary mess once it had finished, I was crying and I couldn't stop. I didn't know how many times I replayed the video over and over with each time I cried even more than the last. He was really gone and I would never get to see him again, I had no clue how I was going to get through it all.

* * *

Waking up to the sound of something crashing, I opened my eyes to see my laptop had fallen off my bed, rubbing the tiredness from my eyes I looked to the clock to see it is a few minutes passed midnight. I don't remember how many times I had watched Felix's message to me before I finally feel asleep. Sitting up from my bed, I picked my laptop off from the ground and placed it back onto the desk. Looking down to see I was still in my suit from the funeral I decided to change out of it and into some sweat. Once I had changed clothes and with my phone I made my way out of my room and head downstairs. Seeing Bianca on the couch in the den confused me until I saw Drew walking out of the kitchen with a bowl of chips.

Drew said "Your awake," this caught Bianca attention and she turned to look at me.

I replied with "Yeah, my laptop fell off the bed and it woke me up," they both nodded their heads. Drew offered me the bowl of chips and I took two chips to eat before walking around Drew to head into the kitchen.

Drew shouts out "Mum left a plate of food in the microwave for you!" I smiled before going over to the microwave and pressing the start button a few times to reheat whatever dinner had been. Sitting down at the bench I opened my phone to see I had five miss texts, I smiled when I saw all of them were from Alli and Jenna.

-Jenna  
Hey, I hope you're doing okay. We are both thinking about you a lot, message us if you want.

-Alli  
Hey you didn't respond to Jenna message that she sent you thirty minutes ago, she thinks you're mad at her. Can you please tell miss crazy you are not mad at her?

-Alli  
Hey, she going crazy it's been two hours since your last proof of life, you are a live right?

-Jenna  
Are you mad at me? At us? Whatever we did we're sorry just please be okay.

-Jenna  
Hey, we texted Bianca and she told us you were asleep. Sorry for going all clingy girlfriends, we are very sorry and hope you're having a good sleep, we both bet you are an adorable sleeper.

I couldn't help but smile and think I have the two most amazing girlfriends in the world, they care for me a lot and it's the best thing in the world to have someone care about you and then no they care about you.

-Adam  
Hey, I hope I don't wake you by texting you. I'm sorry I was asleep, it's been a crazy week and a really busy day; especially after what Bianca gave me. You both are the best and for the record I could never get mad at you two, at least not for too long.

I sent the same message to them both just in case the other one didn't feel included, I wanted them to both know that I care for them both just as equally. Hearing the sounded of something beeping made me look up from my phone to see that my food was heated up. Standing up from the stool I was sitting on and walking around to the microwave, I opened the door to see dinner had been chicken drumsticks, vegetables and pasta. Grabbing the very hot plate out of the microwave and placing it on the bench, I closed the microwave door and went to the fridge. Looking inside of the fridge I saw there was some orange juice, grabbing the carton out of the fridge and placing it on the bench next to my food.

I walked over to where we kept our glasses and grabbed a clean glass; I took the glass over to the counter and poured myself a glass of orange juice to drink. After putting the juice away I grabbed my phone to put back into my pocket, I then grabbed a fork out from the draw and picked up both my plate and juice to carry out into the den. I walked passed the TV to sit on the free side of the couch; I saw that Drew and Bianca were playing Call of Duty Black Ops together. When Bianca first started to come over to our place she sucked at the game and now she was better then Drew, but nowhere never as good as I was. Placing my plate and drink down onto the coffee table as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I grabbed it out to see a text from Jenna.

-Jenna  
Hey, you didn't wake us. Alli has a test in Math tomorrow which she contentedly forgot and is now studying for it in our room with the light on, making it impossible to fall asleep. What did Bianca give you?

-Adam  
Why don't you go sleep on the couch? Just a message thing that she helped Felix record before he died.

-Jenna  
That couch is evil, it gives me back pains for two weeks and Mr D isn't the quietest person in the world; especially in the morning. Wow, the message must've been intense.

-Adam  
I'm trying not to laugh but it's seriously hard not to do, though Drew and Bianca are looking at me like I'm crazy. It was, can we not talk about it though.

-Jenna  
You are a very, very rude but very funny and cute person so I'll forgive you for being rude, do you know where I'd rather be sleeping?

-Adam  
I am all those things with a lot more too. No, I don't know where?

-Jenna  
In yours and Alli's arms.

-Adam  
You Middleton are a very, very smooth talker. But something tells me were are going to have to wait until hell freezes over before we either tell our parents and they allows us in the same room ever again.

-Jenna  
Why-thank-you Torres and somehow I think your right, I really do wish things were simpler and yours and Alli's parents weren't crazy.

-Adam  
Yeah me too, do you know what we could do?"

-Jenna  
What's that?

-Adam  
Tell Eli and Clare, then go to their places for sleepovers.

-Jenna  
Okay, I told Alli that and she literally freaking out, like panicky breaths freaking out.

-Adam  
Oh, I hope she's okay. It was just a suggested and thought we don't even have to tell anyone else until we are all ready.

-Jenna  
She fine now, after a loads of kisses and reading your message.

-Adam  
No fair! You two get to kiss.

-Jenna (photo of Alli and Jenna kissing)  
Does this make up for it?"

-Adam  
It's not as good as the real thing but it's not exactly the worse thing in the world.

-Jenna  
Just don't show anyone and we are glad you like it.

-Adam  
I wouldn't do that too you guys.

-Jenna  
Thanks.

-Adam  
Shouldn't you both get some sleep you do have school tomorrow?

-Jenna  
Yeah I'd like too but Alli still studying for her test.

-Adam  
How about I pick you two up tomorrow and bring coffee?

-Jenna  
Wait your going to school tomorrow, well later today?

-Adam  
I was thinking about it but I think I wanted to come back.

-Jenna  
Are you ready though?

-Adam  
You never know until you try.

-Jenna  
That is very true.

-Adam  
Hey, I'm running low of credit do you guys maybe want to skype in half an hour? I should be finished eating by then.

-Jenna  
We'd love to skype with you, why are you eating at this hour of the morning?

-Adam  
It's my dinner, Mum left me a plate in the microwave and I only just woke up half an hour ago.

-Jenna  
Right cool, what you eating?

-Adam  
Well I've been texting you so I haven't been eating but it's chicken drumsticks, vegetables and pasta.

-Jenna  
You gave up eating to talk to me, that is so sweet. That sounds very nice.

-Adam  
I am a sweet person; I'll skype you once I've finished eating.

-Jenna  
We both look forward to it.

I smiled at the last text I received before putting my phone back into my pocket and started to eat my slightly cold dinner but it still tasted good.

I then heard Drew say "It came up for air," Bianca laughed while I just poked my tongue out at them.

Bianca asked "Who were you texting at this time of night?"

I replied with "Jenna."

Drew asked "Why not Alli as well?"

I answered with "She studying for a maths test she has later today, which she didn't Jenna about and also forgot. So now she's studying with the light on in her and Jenna's room, which is keeping Jenna awake."

Bianca asked "Why doesn't she just sleep on the couch?"

I replied with "That's what I said but apparently it's an evil couch that hurts her for three weeks and Alli's Dad isn't the quietest person in the morning."

Drew said "That's a lot of information to get in a very short texting period."

I replied with "I got more out of it as well, I'm skyping them once I finish this."

Drew said "But they have school tomorrow."

I said "Oh come on, I remember when you two use to spend hours at night talking on the phone and not just talking I'd like to add," I watched as a blush came up onto Bianca's cheek while Drew looked guilty as hell.

Bianca asked "How much did you hear?"

I replied with "Anything Drew would say, I could hear you response but with Drew's I got the gist of what you were talking about. Why do you think I listened to my music very loudly or spent a month down here playing video games with the head-set on?"

Drew said "Oh."

I replied with "Yeah, very, very thin walls in this house. Don't even get me started about what I heard when you are both in that room together."

Bianca held her head in her hands and said "Sorry."

Drew added "Yeah sorry," he was trying to hold back from laughing.

I finished the last of my dinner and said "I'm going upstairs to skype my two hot girlfriends, you'll clean up that won't you tiger?" I look at Drew and watched as his head fell and Bianca turned a deeper shade of red. Standing up from the couch, I jumped over it and started running up the stairs to go skype my girlfriends.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey People's! I am extremely sorry for not posting very much this year, or taking forever for the next chapter and I hope next year will be better. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM YOURS TRULY ~KJ99

* * *

Skyping with Jenna and Alli last night had been great, it had been more with Jenna then Alli because she was busy studying but we all had stayed up most of the night talking; I think it was around four when Jenna and Alli went to bed. I couldn't get back to sleep so I had decided to go downstairs and I found Bianca was down in the den doing homework.

Bianca told me Drew had gone to bed to sleep while she stayed up to do some extra credit homework, it was so weird to hear Bianca interested in homework let alone extra credit. I asked Bianca if she could help me with my homework and she was more than happy to help me, I had gone back upstairs to get my school bag from my room and we got stuck into my homework together. We had stayed up for the rest of the morning studying and we only stopped when we needed to start getting ready for school. Mum and Molly weren't sure about me going back to school so soon but I just told them that I need to try for Felix; I needed to try for him.

Arriving at Jenna and Alli with a coffee for each of them, I took a deep breath before hopping out of the car and heading up to the door; I saw Mr Bhandari's car was still parked in the driveway. After kicking my car door shut I made my way up to the front door, at the door I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to come to the door. I didn't have to wait too long before the door was open by a zombie looking Jenna who smiled at me before taking the coffee that had her name written on it, she took really massive sips of coffee.

"Hey, hey slow down you're going to burn off your taste buds."

Jenna stopped drinking and replied with "Sorry, I only just woke up and needed caffeine."

Smiling, I replied with "You look beautiful," my smile became even bigger when I saw blush come up onto Jenna's face. I watched as Jenna looked back into the house before turning back to me and pecking me on the lips and then she pulled me inside; that was a nice surprise.

Jenna said "Follow me," nodding my head. I followed behind Jenna, she leads me through the living room and into the kitchen, where Alli was sitting with her face almost in her cereal and I have to suppress my laughs.

Jenna said "Alli look who's here," Alli slowly looks up and big smile comes up not her face when she see me.

Alli said "Hey, I almost thought you weren't going to come."

I replied with "I would've texted if I wasn't going to come, I brought you coffee," Alli stood very fast from her seat and grabbed the last coffee from the tray.

Jenna asked "How come you don't have one?"

I replied with "I don't need any."

Alli asked "How is that even possible you were up just as late as we were"

"And probably later since I didn't go to sleep after we finished skyping."

Alli asked "Why didn't you go to sleep, are you okay?" I saw concern in her eyes and Jenna's as well.

I replied with "I'm fine I promise, I just wasn't that tired and went downstairs to the den to see Bianca was still up and she help me with the school work I was behind in." Before Alli or Jenna could reply Mr and Mrs Bhandari both walked in and looked surprised to see me.

Mr Bhandari spoke "Hello Adam, how are you?"

I replied with "Hi Mr Bhandari, I'm okay thank-you."

Mrs Bhandari said "We are sorry about your cousin, we were thinking of you yesterday and you are in our prey's."

"Thank-you that's very kind of you," I tried to make it sound sincere but when people say that to me I don't really like it since my Dad was a bible worshiping person and didn't accept me for who I am.

Mrs Bhandari asked "Adam would you like something to eat?"

Smiling I say "No, I'm okay thank-you," Mrs Bhandari smiled at me.

Jenna then said "We should go."

Mr Bhandari said "Yes I don't want you three to be late," I had to hide my smile when I saw Alli rolled her eyes at her father's word. After saying our goodbyes to Mr and Mrs Bhandari the three of us left for my car, I opened the door for both of them and Jenna was sitting in front today and Alli was in the back but side over to sit in the middle.

As we were on our way to school I could feel both of their eyes on me, I asked "What?" I looked across at Jenna and then through the review mirror at Alli

Alli replied with "We just want to make sure you're okay."

Jenna asked "Are you ready to be back at school," sighing I pull over off onto the side of the road so I can look them both in the eye.

I say "Honesty I don't know if I'm ready, I just need to try, I need to try for him."

Jenna replied with "We just don't want for you to rush back into school, if you're not ready."

Alli added "You don't need to come just because we are there."

I say "I miss you both a lot."

"And we miss you Adam but we want you to be okay," Alli said while placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not okay but I need to do something normal."

Jenna said "Okay, just know we won't be upset if you decided to go home now or later in the day, or not come to school tomorrow." I went to say something and when I realised what I was about to say, I stop was actually ready to say that to them and did I feel that way.

Clearing my throat, I say "Thanks girls," I smiled at them and decided we need to get to school. I started the car up and started to drive again, it was best if I just ignored what my inner self was thinking at this time because I didn't want get hurt or hurt the girls. Arriving at school I found the closet park to the school as I could, turning off the engine we all sat there in silence and just took the moment in.

Jenna asked "Are you ready?"

I replied with "Ready as I'll ever be," I nodded my head at them both before exiting the car. Jenna needed to head to her locker to grab her books before her first class because she needed to arrive early to talk to her teacher, she didn't understand any of what he had been saying and I was a very proud boyfriend of her for asking for help. Alli however wasn't leaving my side, I was grateful I really was especially since along the way people kept giving me these sad eyes; I guess everyone knew about Felix.

I then heard a voice say "Adam!" I paused because I was confused, looking at Alli she had the same confused look on her face and we both turned to see Dave and two of his buddies walking towards us. I don't know if it was on purpose or not but I moved in front of Alli in a protective stance, he wasn't going to hurt her no one was.

Dave said "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about your cousin, he seemed like a good person," I stood there in shock, he actually seemed sorry.

I nod and say "He was, thanks but if it's all the same we aren't suddenly friends and we never will be," I shrugged not really knowing what to actually say.

Dave replied with "If that's the way you want it then," he nodded to his buddies and they nodded back. The top step forward one took my bag and threw it halfway down the hall and the other one gave me a right hook to the jaw, which was a complete shock to me since I wasn't expecting it and I fell onto the ground. The two together started kicking at me front of my body and my back too; I can tell you it definitely did not tickle.

Alli yell "Hey! Stop!" when the kicking stopped I slowly rolled onto my back to see Alli crouching over me concerned.

I asked "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you or anything." A big smile came upon her face and she wrapped her arms around me for a hug, I felt her run her finger through the back of my hair and normally I wouldn't since people were looking at but right now I couldn't care what they thought.

Alli pulled back and said "You are sweetest guy on the planet; I should be asking if you're okay?"

Shrugging my shoulder, I replied with "Nothing that I haven't had done before," using my arms to boost myself to stand-up and turning back around I held out a hand to help Alli stand up as well.

I say "We should get to my locker before the bell rings and we are late," Alli went to say something but I think she stops herself and we started heading toward my locker once again.

* * *

At lunch break my black eyes had appeared and bruises on my body had appeared to, they were the ones that were really killing me because every time I moved I would feel some kind of pain. Seeing Dave standing at the corridor it's now I realise it's empty beside us two and I wondered if he arranged it.

Dave said "I don't want to hurt you; I'm not the guy who beats up someone who just lost someone important."

I replied with "I know you're not Dave."

"When did we suddenly start fighting?" Dave asked.

"I have no clue but we did."

Dave spoke again "I don't like being lie to Adam, just square with me is there something going on with you and Alli."

"If there was, would you have a problem?"

"No, I've only started to realise through all this jealous anger me and Alli weren't for each other but I see the way she looks at you and you at her. Is there something between you?"

"I don't know we are trying to figure it out but don't tell anyone, Alli's not ready for people to know."

Dave nodded his head and said "I knew it, thank-you for being honest with me and in respect for that I won't tell anyone. Be the man that Alli needs, the man I wasn't and could never be," Dave held his hand and I looked at it.

I asked "Is this a set-up?"

"No, I can see why you would think that but I'm tired of the fighting it's just useless energy. We can just go back to knowing of each other and having nothing to do with each other."

"Okay," I say shaking Dave's hand but I'd still keep my guard up around him.

"Adam," I heard Alli's voice down the corridor and turning to look I see both her and Jenna approaching me.

"Be the man Adam," he patted my shoulder before walking around me and heading towards who knew but he had to walk passed Jenna and Alli to get there.

Jenna asked "Should we be concern?"

I replied with "I don't know."

Alli asked "What was that about?"

"I think we just called a truce, I'm not sure," I say while starting to walk in the direction I originally was before the whole Dave thing. Making my way to the front doors of the school, I knew Jenna and Alli were following closely behind.

Jenna asked "Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

"Where?" Alli asked concerned.

"I don't know," Alli grabs a hold of my arm to turn me around to look at them.

Jenna asked "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just need a couple of days to clear my head," I say spotting Bianca and Drew sitting at a table and I begin to make my over to them.

"Adam, what happened to your face?" Drew asked standing up annoyed while Bianca looked at me confused.

Ignoring Drew, I said towards Bianca "Are you doing anything for the rest of the week?"

"No, I don't think so why?" Bianca replied with.

"I need to clear my head and well there's only one thing that will achieve that."

Bianca instantly smiled catching my drift and said "I am so there," Bianca picks up her bag, she hands Drew the keys to her car and follows me to my car.

* * *

"Adam! Adam!" I heard Jenna shout. Jumping awake I look up to see Jenna and Alli crouched in front of me with very concern looks.

Alli asked "Are you okay?" I looked around to see I was in the school, it must've been a dream.

"Yeah, I think I just sat down here for a break and fell asleep," I replied while standing up from the ground.

Jenna said "You seem really out of it, do you need to go home?"

I replied with "No, I'm fine. I just had the strangest dream is all and now I'm trying work out what's real," thinking about the dream I wondered if any of it would come true. I doubt that Dave would make a truce with me, ever and I don't think I'd willingly tell him about something going on with Alli and I; without her permission non the less. But the idea of going on a road trip with Bianca did sound like fun, something that might help me clear my head and a smile came upon my face.

Jenna asked "What?"

"In the dream, I decided to go on a road trip with Bianca and I kind of think it's a good idea."

Alli asked "A road trip?"

Jenna added on "With Bianca."

"Yeah, doesn't it sound good."

"Sure," they both said but not very convincingly.

"You don't have to worry about something happening between Bianca and I. She is Drew girl, which I know and she is quite happy with him. Like her I am I also quite happy with what I have going on in my life relationship wise, and besides I don't know if she'd want to go." Having that thought made me realise I should probably ask her before getting excited and I started to walk away from the girls. Drew and Bianca normally hangout the front the school, I don't know why but it was their hangout spot and I was grateful for it.

Jenna asked "Where are you going?"

"To find Bianca," I say while continuing to walk. Pushing the front door open I hold it open for both Alli and Jenna, I wasn't completely lost in my head to stop being a gentleman to the both of them. Looking around I found them both sitting at a table, walking down the steps quickly and making my way over to them.

"Adam, what happened to your face?" Drew asked, that happened in the dream and I decided to ask Bianca the same way I did in the dream.

Looking at Bianca, I asked "Are you doing anything for the rest of the week?"

"No, I don't think so why?" Bianca replied back with.

"I need to clear my head and well there's only one thing that will achieve that." Just like in the dream Bianca instantly understood what I meant and a big smile came upon her face.

"I am so there," Bianca said excitedly.

Bianca asked "Where are we going?"

I replied with "Please like you have to ask," Bianca became overboard happy, she even start to clap.

"Who car will we take?"

"Mine, it has more fuel in it."

"Where are we going to stay?"

"The car, hell we could even take tents and find a caravan park that will let us sleep there."

"Okay, sounds good. What about food?"

"I have a bunch of money saving for this occasion."

Bianca asked "You saved for us to go on a road trip together?"

"Well we always talked about it, so why not?"

"I guess I can't argue."

"No, you can't, not when I'm paying for everything."

"You are not, I'll pay for my share."

"Over my dead body," I glared at Bianca.

"That can be arranged," Bianca glared right back at me.

I said "We have to bring my music."

"Adam's magical binder of music, of course no road trip would be fit without it," I nodded my head.

Bianca asked "Are we bring anything?"

"Other than the CDs maybe some clean clothes but other than that we can buy the other stuff."

"I like the way you think," Bianca smiled and I smiled back at her.

Drew then interrupted our moment by asking "You two have been planning a road trip?"

Bianca replied with "Of course, what else would we talk about in ballroom class?" Bianca and I both cracked up laughing at the memory of our ballroom classes.

I say "Oh yes good times, my favourite was when I stepped on your toe and you punched me."

Bianca replied with "So every class then?" I nod my head and we begin laughing again.

Bianca then asked "Are we seriously going on this road trip because it's cruel to tease? And I don't have a problem with hitting you again."

"Yeah of course we are, I just need to clear my head and now seems like the perfect time," I replied with.

"Alright, we should head home and grab a few things." Bianca suggested.

Drew asked "Wait you are leaving today?"

"Of course," Bianca and I both said like it was most the obvious thing in the world.  
"Can I come with?" Drew asked while looking like a kicked puppy.

Bianca replied with "Sorry only BBRFF members only."

"Oh my god, I can't believe you remember," I say in complete shocked.

Bianca asked "Of course did you forget?"

"I tried too but it's kind of hard to."

"Believe me I know," we both nodded our heads.

Jenna asked "What does it stand for?"

"Best Ballroom Friends Forever," Bianca and I said at the same time. We then got into formation and did the dance, the dance was our secret handshake and it had to be done after saying the words.

Bianca and I broke away from each other in fits of laughter, I say to Jenna and Alli "I'm sorry that this is sudden but I need to clear my head and this is the only way to do it, please understand."

"We do," Alli replied with.

I smiled and said "I'll text you when we leave and then call when we arrive."

"Okay," Jenna said. We all really wanted to kiss each other but other people were there so a hug would just have to do, I heard while hugging the girls Bianca was making the same promise to Drew. Once the goodbyes were in place we head towards my car, Bianca had given her keys to Drew and that way he could still get to school and home. We made a stop at both houses before heading out onto open road, to absolutely nowhere and somewhere at the same time.


	11. Chapter 11

After going to both our house to pack a bag each, we both left a note explaining where we were going and when we would likely be back and after that we hit the road. At every board crossing we took a photo of us standing in between each state line crossing before continuing on. When it had started to get dark we pulled into the first non-creepy looking motel we saw, we were able to get a room with two single beds.

We were sitting on the beds watching some TV movie, I couldn't tell which one and Bianca asked "Not that I mind taking this trip now with you Adam but why now?'

"I don't know, it just felt right to get away for a couple of days."

"Yeah that's understandable," I smiled across at Bianca. Feeling my phone vibrating in my pocket I brought it out to see Jenna was ringing me and when I looked across at Bianca she also had her phone out with Drew ringing.

"I'll take mine outside," I say while standing up from the bed and making my way outside.

Answering the call with "Hello Beautiful," I sit down on the ground with my back resting against the wall.

"Hey," I hear Jenna and Alli say together.

Alli asked "Where are you?"

I replied with "Some hotel between Toronto and Vancouver."

Jenna said "So you're heading to Vancouver?"

"Yeah, we've always talked about going but just never planned and well now seemed like good time as any."

"When exactly have you talked about it?" Jenna asked.

I replied with "Sometimes when we had ballroom dance class together, but mostly it's the nights when neither of us can sleep and we just talk."

"That sounds nice," Alli commented.

"Maybe one day the three of us can take this trip or some other form of trip together."

"A'ww Adam you sweet talker you," Jenna coos.

"I try, I really do," both responded with a laugh.

I asked nervously "Are you two mad at me for just taking off like I did today?"

"No, we were more worried than anything," Alli explained.

Jenna quickly added "The thought of you and Bianca travelling somewhere together, sharing a tent just worried us."

"Bianca and I are safe and we will look out for each other."

"That's not what we were worried about Adam," Alli said.

"Then what is it?" I asked confused.

Jenna answered with "Don't be mad but we thought maybe you would want to be with Bianca instead of us."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Jenna got quite upset and there was crying involved," Alli replied with.

"Ow," I heard Alli say over the phone.

I asked panicked "What happened? Alli are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Jenna just slapped my shoulder but I'm okay Adam," Alli said reassuringly. I let a big deep breath out, relieved to here that Alli was okay.

"Jenna, why did you hit Alli?"

"I didn't want her to tell you that I was crying over something stupid," Jenna replied and I knew a blush would be on her face.

"I won't disagree with you that you two thinking what you thought was stupid because it was. I am very happy with the two ladies that I have in my life and I am very grateful for having you both in my life not just as friend but as my girlfriend. I love you two very much and both equally. But you don't have to be afraid of telling me when you're upset, concerned, and angry or some other feeling; I want to know these details. Actually no, I need to know these details, so I can fix things and make sure you both are feeling secure and safe."

"Okay Adam, we will," Jenna said.

"Good, now apologise to Alli for hitting her."

I then heard over the phone "Sorry for hitting you Alli," then there were definite kissing sound and it made me feel left up.

"Adam," I heard Bianca say as she open the door.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked looking up at her from the ground.

"I was just wondering if you'd want to go get something to eat, I'm starving and I found this 24 hour burger place around the corner."

I asked into the phone "Is it okay with you two if I go get something to eat with Bianca?"

"Yeah of course Adam, you don't have to ask," Jenna said.

Alli added "You can just ring us when you get back or send us a goodnight text when you're heading to bed, either is open up to you to choose."

"You two are the best."

"We know," they both said at the same time.

"I'll speak to you both soon."

"Bye Adam," the both spoke at the same time again.

"Love you," I say which they repeat back and I then hang up the phone.

"Could you be anymore whipped?" Bianca asked while helping me to my feet.

"Probably. The way I see it is, I've finally found not only one girl but two girl who love me for me and actually want to be with me, that's not something I'm going to take for granted."

"Good answer," Bianca said while begin to lead the way to burger place. We made light conversation as we went but our mind were on the food we were about to get, we hadn't really eaten much and were both now starving because of it.

* * *

Sitting up from my bed, I looked outside and saw morning was just rising. Hearing the sound of snoring told me Bianca was still asleep and looking at her I found her sleeping like a baby. Last night when we had gotten back to the run down hotel we were staying at for the night, after eating some average burgers. We had both opted to get changed into our sleepwear; Bianca used the bathroom first before allowing me to go next. I wasn't sure what to do because I normally slept without my binder but with Bianca around I didn't want to be uncomfortable, so I chose to sleep in it and wear one of my long sleeved shirts.

I couldn't wait to have my chest surgery done and that way I wouldn't have to worry about this in the future. I had smiled and made a small comment at Bianca's shirt choice because it was one of Drew's shirts and it was way too big on Bianca. We had settled into separated beds, I thought the plan was to sleep but Bianca wanted to talk and that's what we did. We ask each other question and the other gave their honest answer to the dark, I don't know why that seemed better but to us it was. Pulling the covers back, I got out of bed and made my way over to my suitcase.

Picking up one of my hoodie jumpers, I pulled it on and went back to the bed to grab my phone. Once I was sure I was warm enough, which was a big debate in my head but once I decided I would be alright I made my way out of the hotel room. Sitting on the ground once again just like last night, I looked to see what time it was on my phone and I saw it was just turned to six in the morning. Leaning against the wall, I took in several deep breath of the morning's fresh air, while deciding whether to call one of them or go wake Bianca.

I felt the need to talk to someone, not about anything but just to talk and Bianca wasn't much of a morning person. I decided not to wake her because she wouldn't be please by that especially when it wasn't about anything. Scroll through my phone a little before going into the contacts and selecting Alli's number, they both weren't really morning people but Alli was quieter than Jenna was in the morning. The phone rang a couple of times which made me extremely nervous because it meant I was going to wake them both up.

"Hello," a very sleepy voice Alli said.

"Did I wake you?"

"I was just reading out in the lounge room for school tomorrow and I must've just closed my eyes for a few minutes."

"Oh, I should let you get some sleep then."

"Adam, it's okay. I'll be up in an hour anyway."

"It's still an hour of sleep, I don't want to be the reason why your tried during school."

"You won't be. Are you okay? You sound weird."

"Weird how?"

"I don't know like you're here but you're not. Did something happen?"

"I'm not sure, I feel weird but I don't know how to explain it."

"Was it the food you had last night, you did say they were average burgers."

"No, it's not the food. I've eaten Drew's food and that's always black but I still survived that."

"Okay, maybe your home sick?"

"I don't know, I've never really gone anywhere to know what home sickness feels like."

Alli said "Well whatever it is just hang in there Adam and power through it."

"Thanks Alli, I'll try too. I should let you get back to your reading or get some sleep."

"That's not important Adam, you obviously rang for a reason what was it?"

"There wasn't really a reason, I just wanted to hear someone else's voice."

"Don't get me wrong I'm always happy to get a call from you but you couldn't just talk to Bianca."

"I could have but it's early in the morning and she's not exactly happy to be awake early in the morning, especially when it isn't for something important."

"Okay, so why did you decide to ring me and not Jenna?"

"Jenna's not a morning person either. If rang you and woke you, I at least wouldn't be yelled at."

"Adam, Jenna might not be a morning person but she wouldn't yell at you if you call just to hear her voice, it's actually I kind of sweet."

"I guess. So what were you reading for school?"

"It's not important, I have to do a presentation in History tomorrow and you know how I get the night before a presentation."

"You get all worried that it won't be good and you'll fail. Which by the way is ridiculous or work is always above standards, standards which put the rest of us to shame. You've got nothing to worry about Alli, you'll do great."

"Do you know how much you sounded like Jenna then? She said the exact same thing to me last night just before I left our bedroom to let her sleep."

"Well great minds do think alike."

"She'll probably give me the exact same response."

Smiling, I asked "Do you want to read it to me? I'm not say I'll know how to improve or understand what you're saying but it's the thought that counts right."

"That's right but I don't want to bore you."

"You won't I promise."

"Okay but only if you're sure?" Alli question.

"I'm sure; hit me with your presentation." It only took a little more convince from before Alli began reading through her presentation, I was right I had no idea what she was saying but it was good listening to her voice.

* * *

Alli's P.O.V

Hanging up the phone from Adam an hour later since he had rang, that's how long it had taken to do my presentation. It only took that long because Adam asked for explanation and made joke, I had been expected that since he didn't know the topic in my history class. Standing up from the couch it was after seven and I hadn't heard Jenna yet, I needed to make sure she was awake. Walking upstairs before down the hallway where I greeted Dad, he kissed me on the top of the head and continued his way downstairs.

Slipping through the door and into the bedroom I share with Jenna, there was little light in the room but I could just see Jenna. She was lying on her stomach with her pillow onto of her head, which was a clear sign she was awake but grumpy about it. Making my way over to Jenna's bed, the bed that most nights we went to sleep in and had morning make-out session in. Placing my hand on the end of the bed before making its way to Jenna's feet and crawling up her bed as I walk closer to Jenna's head. Leaning down towards Jenna, I began to place light kisses on Jenna's neck. Pulling the cover back, I laid down on the bed next to Jenna, who lifted her head up from underneath the pillow and gave me the most adorable look ever.

"Did you come to bed at all last night?" Jenna asked sleep evident in her voice.

"I think I got a couple of minutes," I wrapped myself into Jenna's nice warm body.

"Alli, that's not good. You need to get a decent amount of sleep each night to be able to focus."

"One night is not going to kill me and anyway it was probably good I was up in the end."

"Why was it good?"

"A certain boy rang me," I say while trying not to smile but failing miserably at it.

"Adam rang you, why?"

"He needed to hear someone else's voice."

"Why didn't he wake Bianca or ring me?"

"Adam knows that you and Bianca aren't exactly morning people, he thought it was safer ringing me."

"He is such a dork sometimes, I would always welcome him ringing me and I don't care at what time."

"That's what I told him but you know how his like."

"True, but is he okay?"

"I don't really know, he sounded weird on the phone. I think he might be home sick but his never been away to know what that feels like."

"I hope he'll be okay because as much as I miss him after a day I think this trip will be really good for him."

"I agree, he just needs to focus on something else."

Jenna then asked "So how are you feeling?" I felt Jenna's hand began to rub my back.

"A little tired but nothing coffee won't fix. How are you feeling?"

"Concerned about you and Adam, I think when he gets back we need to have a conversation."

"What about? You're not wanting out are you."

"No of course not, I'm in this for the long run but I think we just need to touch base with each other. A lot has happened with Bianca and Drew now knowing, to losing Felix and I just want us to be all okay."

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a chat but let's not tell Adam about it while his away."

"Agreed," Jenna said before pecking my lips.

I was kissing Jenna back when we heard a knock on the door and my Mums voice saying "Girls! Are you up? You need get ready; you don't want to be late."

Jenna tilted her head back in frustration while I yelled out "We are awake Mum, we'll get ready in a sec."

"No now girls!" Mum shout back before walking away probably downstairs was my guess.

"I know it's your morning for first shower but do you mind if I take the first one today, you can tomorrow."

"Go for it Alli, I don't mind what the order is, as long as there's hot water left afterwards."

"That I can do but thank-you," pecking Jenna's neck before standing up out of the bed. I made my way over to my side of the room and began looking for something to wear.

I asked "What should I wear today?"

"Well for some reason who have objections to going to school naked. So I'll suggest that super cute blue singlet top that show of your arms amazingly and those smoking hot white jeans which makes your ass look absolutely stunning."

"You and Adam are such smooth talkers."

"We keep it real babe but what I said you agree a hundred percent."

"That is true," pulling the clothing Jenna had suggested out of my wardrobe. I picked up my towel from over my desk chair and turn to look at Jenna who was still lying in bed.

"Are you going to be okay in here by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll probably head downstairs and have breakfast. Can I make you a coffee?"

"Yes please," I say instantly and very quickly. Jenna smiled as she stood up from her bed and grabbed her pink bathrobe from the ground. I watched as she wrapped it around her body and I couldn't help but think that was a very lucky bathrobe.

"Let's do this," Jenna said after tying her hair up into a lose bun.

"Yeah," I agree as Jenna walks over to me.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asked sweetly.

"I'm fine," Jenna gave me a look and I knew she was analysing my answer before she smile and leant forward to kiss me on the lips.

"I love you Alli Bhandari."

"And I love you Jenna Middleton." We smiled sweetly at each other before breaking the moment and heading off to do our own little things, I went to the bathroom and Jenna headed downstairs.

* * *

Walking downstairs after a nice lovely hot shower, my hair was still a little wet but I knew it would be okay before school. Looking down at my outfit, I had added a black jacket to cover my arms up in this currently cold weather and I hoped Jenna didn't mind. Entering the dining room where my Mum drinking her morning tea, my Dad was drink his black coffee while reading the morning paper and Jenna was sitting there reading her cereal box while eating it. When Jenna looked up to see me standing there an instant smile appeared on her face which made me smile as she looked me up and down, I smile even bigger when she winked at me and that told me she approved my outfit.

"Morning everyone," I say breaking the silence at the kitchen table.

"Morning Alli," Mum said while turning to look at me. I watched her eyes slowly take in my outfit, I saw the bludge of the eyes at my shirt but it disappeared when she realised I had a jacket on. Taking a seat next to Jenna, I noticed a steamy cup of coffee sitting on the coaster and I instantly picked it up and took huge gulp of it.

Dad then asked "Are you ready for your history presentation today Alli?" They always have high expectation of me to do well in all subjects and history was no different.

I replied with "Yeah, I was able perfect it all night and I think I really get my points across."

"That's always good," Jenna commented with a smile.

Mum asked "Do you have any presentation coming up Jenna?"

Jenna replied with "I have a few test and essays due in the next couple of weeks but I'm on top of everything."

"Aint that the truth," I heard my Mum whisper under her breath, I instantly glared at her and felt Jenna's body completely deflate.

Jenna said "I'm going to go get ready for school," I saw my Mum went to say something but I was able to shut her up with a look.

Once Jenna was out of sight, I said "Mum that was completely rude. Jenna has done everything right since she gave birth two years ago now but you still put her down every chance you get."

"She needs to have a tougher skin if what I say affects her. She was a teenage Mum through high school and that isn't right in itself, I will not allow her to do it again."

"Jenna knows all that, she knows people still judge her but she doesn't need that in her own home, at a place she needs to feel safe and not judge."

"Okay Alli, I'm sorry for my comment," I nod my head in success and begin to pour myself a bowl of cereal Jenna had been eating.

Dad then asked "Is Adam coming to pick you up today?"

I replied with "No Dad he's not, he and a friend of gone on a road trip."

"A road trip in the middle of the school, doesn't he care about his studies," Mum asked.

"Yeah of course Adam does but his been through a lot over the last few weeks, including losing someone who was like a brother to him. Adam just needed to get away and clear his head."

Dad asked "Does that mean you need a lift to school today?"

"If you don't mind Dad, we would both appreciate it hugely."

"Sure thing Alli, we'll head of once Jenna's ready to go." I nod my head and continue eating my cereal. The silence from before begins to shin through but it's broken by the house phone ringing which Mum stands up to answer. I heard her say Sav's name which told us she was talking to him and the excitement into her voice also helped. Five minutes later Mum walked back into the dining room with a big smile on her face and I wondered what the prodigal son had done to make our Mum happy this time.

Mum speaks "That was Sav."

Dad asked "How are his studies going?" That was a very typical Dad question to ask.

Mum replied with "We didn't really talk about them but you'll be able to ask him for yourself next week."

"How?" I asked.

"He is getting some time off and wants to come home for the week and sped it with us," Mum said with the biggest smile and ones appear on mine and Dad's faces too.

"That great news to hear in the morning," Dad said probably already thinking up questions to ask him. Thinking about Sav coming home brought me so much excitement, I didn't realise how different it would be here without him and at school. It was weird not having a big brother out there to protect and help you whenever you need it. Thinking about it also got me worried Sav is always able to tell when something is going on with me and having to hide my relationships around him will almost be impossible.

Dad asked "Alli aren't you excited about your brother coming home for a week?"

"No, I'm definitely excited Dad. I can't wait to see him again, I've missed him so much," I replied truthfully with. My parents both smile at me before going into discussing Sav return in full detail, I tried to follow but I was focused on how to hide the fact I'm dating two people from Sav.

* * *

Eventually Jenna had come downstairs dressed and ready for school, which made my Dad stand up from the table and finish getting ready for work himself. Mum was quick to feel Jenna in on the exciting news, I saw Jenna was excited but I saw this other look of apprehension, and I knew why it was there. Jenna knew how well Sav could read me and can tell that something was going on, she was obviously worried about his reaction to not only us dating but also dating Adam. Once Dad was ready we left for school in his car and the drive was very quiet on Alli and my front but Dad was all talk about Sav coming home, and what we could do when he is home. We arrived at school and Dad brought off as the front of the school, it brought back the memory of when we did this with Felix and that made me sad. Waving to my Dad as he drove way and head in the direction to his work, Jenna and I both stood there for a minute.

Jenna asked "How are we going to hide this from Sav?"

"I've got know idea but we will figure it out," I say with a nod of my head and I think it calms Jenna down.

"Right," she replied with.

"Hey, you two!" We heard a voice say and turning around we saw Clare walking in our direction, surprisingly there was no Eli.

"Hi Clare," I say while giving her a hug.

"Hey Clare," Jenna said next and gave her a hug as well.

"No Eli," I comment.

Clare said "Yeah, he was hoping to read comics with Adam this morning."

"Good luck," we both said at the same time.

"Why do you say that?" Clare asked.

Jenna replied with "Adam and Bianca have gone on a road trip for the rest of the week."

"Why would they do that?" I couldn't blame her for being confused as to why those two would go on a road trip together.

I say "Apparently it's something they've been planning for a while and now seemed like a good time."

Clare asked "Where have they gone?"

"Vancouver," Jenna replied with while Clare looks confused again but soon accepts it.

Clare said "It's going to be quiet without him that's for sure," we both nod and laugh.

A few minutes Clare asked "Can I walk you both to your locker?"

"Sure," I replied for the both of us. Heading inside of the building, we begin to make our way to Jenna's locker first but we soon run into unfriendly looking Dave.

Dave shouts "Hey Alli, where's your weak-link of a protector?"

"That's none of your business and I seem to remember him kicking your ass a number of times," I reply while continuing to walk passed Dave without a care.

"Whatever Hoe!" He shouts and the next thing I hear is him wincing. Turning around I see Dave on the ground holding his nose and arm, Jenna is also standing there glaring at him with furry.

"Jenna are you okay?" I asked while trying to inspect for any injury like a concerned friend would.

"Yeah, he is as soft as a teddy."

"You bitch!" We heard a now standing Dave say.

A voice behind us said "Is there a problem here?" Looking behind me I see Drew with his arms crossed which gives him this extra scary look.

Dave replied with "Yeah, I was just about to tell these two girls where they belong and that's on the ground, surviving every male that would want a piece of them."

"Okay that is disgusting," I say. But it went unheard because both Jenna and Drew charged at Dave and the only thing I knew Dave was going to be very sore.

"Guys Stop!" I heard Clare say.

"Teacher, teacher!" I heard an out of nowhere Eli say.

"Jenna, Drew! Stop! His not worth it," I say my bit. One of the P.E teachers runs in and pulls Jenna off, Clare and I quickly wrap our arms around her waist to stop her from charging in again. The teacher pulls Drew away and Eli takes a hold of him but careful so Drew doesn't hit him. Dave is help to stand up by the teacher and all I can see is blood pouring down his face, it was not pretty.

The teacher said "You three Mr Simpsons office now! Come on let's get you to the nurse," taking a hold of Jenna by myself I tell Clare to head to class and she surprisingly does. Drew semi pushes Eli off of him and begins to make his way to the office. The group of students that had formed around us break apart and make their way to class.

I asked "Are you okay?" I start looking over Jenna to see if Drew or Dave had hit her, Drew by accident of course but all I could see where bruised knuckles.

Jenna replied with "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You didn't have to hit him you know."

"I know but I could stand what he called you and what he said about women, what kind of a sick person said those things."

"I don't know but still you didn't have to hit him."

Jenna replied with "I wanted to protect you like Adam would if he was here."

"Well that's very sweet of you," I say while kissing Jenna on the cheek.

Jenna said "Just call me your hero," I smile and shake my head at Jenna's words. Making it to Mr Simpsons office we found Drew sitting there looking at his knuckles, like Jenna I couldn't see any physical damage on Drew.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Drew asked as we sat down on the chairs next to him.

Jenna replied with "Yeah, my knuckles might hurt a bit later in the day but nothing I can't handle."

Drew nods and said "What about you Alli?"

"I'm fine, I wasn't the one who got into the fight."

"Yeah but he still called you that name," Drew said.

I replied with "I don't like being called that word but I'll be fine."

Drew nods and said "If you're sure, umm…they're calling our parents," I saw Jenna tip her head back and ground probably because of my Mums comments this morning.

Drew said "Yeah, I'm not exactly thrilled about mine being called either," I nod my head and begin to think whose parents were stricter mine or Adam and Drew's.

Jenna said "Alli's Mum and I don't exactly get along, not after the whole baby thing."

I replied with "She doesn't think sometimes, I called her out on this morning and got her to say sorry to me at least."

"I know."

"How do you know?" I asked confused.

Jenna replied with "I heard the whole conversation, I stay on the wing a little just to hear what would be said."

"Sneak," I say while smiling at Jenna who smiles back at me.

Looking at Drew I asked "How is your family holding up since Adam and Bianca left last night?"

"They're doing okay, we all think it's good he gets away for bit. I can't help but wish I was there with them but this is something they've got to do together."

"How do you mean?" Jenna asked.

Drew replied with "Well you've obviously picked up that Adam and Bianca lives haven't exactly been easy. They've really connected through that, Bianca has overcome a lot and I wanted to say it was because of me but it wasn't, a lot of it was Adam. The same with Adam, everything he has overcome has come from the help of Bianca. So them going away together to get through losing Felix just makes sense, I'm not saying when they get back they'll be okay but they'll be a lot better."

Jenna said "It's weird to hear, especially after Bianca had Owen and Fitz throw Adam out of the bathroom."

"Believe me I was more surprised than anyone when they started to hang out as friends but after was shot at prom things really changed. I think Bianca felt guilty about everything happened and wanted to make things right with Adam. Adam was the one who got her to open up about her past, it wasn't me."

"Wow," I say surprised at the forgiveness Adam must've to became that close to Bianca.

"Drew! What have you done this time!?" We heard Mrs Torres yell as she approached us very angry.

Drew replied with "Mum he deserved it, I swear," Jenna and I both nod our heads. Hearing footsteps we look to see Dave walking up to us with his Dad, Dave's nose was now in a splint and there were red patches around his eyes which would turn into bruises at days end.

"Mr Turner I'm sorry we are seeing each other in this situation again," Mrs Torres said making nice with him.

"Yes Mrs Torres, we just seem to keep meeting like this but it's a different son this time," I could see Dave's Dad glare a little at Drew but Drew just glare back harder even.

"Alli, Jenna," I heard my Mums voice say as she joined the circle of parents surrounding us.

"Hi Mum," I say as innocently as possible.

Mum asked "What is going on? I got a phone call from the school but they didn't explain what happened."

"Well, umm…" I didn't really know what to say and I now had everyone looking at me. I sighed in relief when Mr Simpsons door opens and he steps out but does not look impressed at all.

"Mr Turner, Mrs Torres and Mrs Bhandari, I'm sorry to have to call you down like this," Mr Simpson said apologetic.

Mum asked "Why were we called down?"

Mr Turner then said "Because her boys are out of control," Jenna and I were both left gobsmacked at what he had just said.

Mrs Torres went to say something when Mr Simpson suggested "Perhaps we should step into my office and have this discussion." Eventually all the parents agreed and we all followed our parents into the office, Mr Turner and Dave sat on one side of the room. Mrs Torres and Drew sat in the middle which left Jenna, my Mum and I with other side of the room. Mr Simpson closed the door and went around his desk to sit down and looked at us all.

Mr Simpson asked us "Who would like to start the explanation?"

Jenna replied with "Alli, Clare and I were walking toward my locker to get our books when Dave approached us. He wanted to know and I quote him where Alli's weak-link protector was, he was meaning Adam."

Taking over from Jenna I say "Since Dave isn't one of Adam's close friends, in fact the opposite I didn't think it was any of his business and I nicely told him so. Which then lead him to calling me a name I don't wish to repeat but it starts with an H, and is definitely not nice."

Dave scoffed and said "I was walking away when Jenna McCrazy over there punches me in the nose for no reason and now it's broken." Jenna and I bother very maturely glared at Dave for semi lying about the truth.

Drew took over with "I had been walking down the hallway when I saw Jenna punch Dave; I know Jenna and she wouldn't ever act out like that unless there was reason. Being that they are my brothers friends, I didn't want them to get hurt so I went over to just break things up and make sure they didn't get hurt," I found what Drew said very sweet.

Mr Simpson asked "What happened next?" Jenna, Drew and I all looked at each other trying to work out who was going to break the news that Dave is an insane women hater.

Sighing I say while looking at Dave "Dave then began to say these very nasty, hateful even things about women and how he was going to put Jenna and I in our place. The place where all women should be on their knees in front of all men, and ready to accept whatever was too come." As I finished my words I looked at Dave, I could see the anger in his eyes and body language. Seeing this and repeating his words made me question why I ever dated him and what I saw in him. Looking around the room I saw shock on Mr Turner's voice, as well as Mums and Mrs Torres but Drew and Jenna both looked pissed.

I continued with "What Dave said clearly upset Drew and Jenna very much, which is what, caused them to start punching Dave a lot of times."

Mr Simpson said "Right, thank-you for all telling me what occurred. Now punishments must be handed out, first Drew you have been written up for fighting so many times that it's almost expulsion time but I won't this time. Drew I am giving you two week suspension, take this is your last and final warning, Drew you're almost finished with school don't screw it up now. Jenna fighting is very out of character for you, which is why I am giving you two weeks of after school detention and you need think about what you've done. Dave, your case now is a little harder, if what they told me is true about what you said, it is showing me strong signs of somehow who hates women. I am giving you three weeks suspension and when you get back two weeks of detention, it may seem harsh but this isn't your first attack on woman or anyone different to you. Please Dave seek help, I am recommending it. Now that's over, you all may leave suspension start in fifteen minutes," Mr Simpson clapped his hands to end the meeting. Mr Turner picks Dave up by his shirt collar and pulled him out of the room. Mrs Torres and my Mum stood and shook hands with Mr Simpson before leading us out of the room.

Mrs Torres spoke first "Girls I'm sorry you had to hear someone say those hateful words but I'm glad you Jenna stood up for yourself and for them Drew. Get your stuff Drew, I'll see you at home and we'll disgust it more there," with that Mrs Torres turned and left.

Drew asked "You two going to be okay?"

Smiling, I replied with "Yeah we'll be fine. Thanks Drew for everything you did today," I stepped up to him and gave him a big hug. Drew hugged me back for a minute before stepping back and leaving to go collect his things.

Mum then asked "Jenna are you okay?"

Jenna replied with "I'm fine, my hands hurt a little but that'll pass." Looking down at her hands I could see they were red but I had seen Adam's hands to that after a fight, which is why I knew it was normal.

Mum said "Like Mrs Torres said, I'm so sorry you two had to hear that from some who used to be your friend. Maybe I can see if you two can come home early, would you want too?"

Looking at Jenna, I say "That would be great Mum, I am completely drained."

Mum replied with "Okay wait here, I'll be back," Mum walked back into Mr Simpson office and turn to stand in front of Jenna.

I asked "Are you okay with going home early?"

"Of course but what about your history presentation?"

"That can wait until tomorrow; it was going to take two days for presentation anyway."

Mum came out of the voice wearing a smile and she said "Girls, Mr Simpson has excused you from classes today. Do you need to grab anything from your lockers?" Jenna and I both shook our heads, so Mum began to lead us out of school and towards her cars. Mum must've been in a really good mood or feeling bad because on the home she stopped off for ice-cream, we all got a scoop each and it was a really nice gesture from my Mum.


End file.
